


Demon's Smile

by white_tiger



Series: Demon's Smiles world [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cults, F/F, F/M, Multi, Seven deadly sins as people, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 79,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: The government has a large problem, a cult called Angel's tears is terrorizing the world and steadily making their way north to Canada. Ira has a plan to deal with this threat, only some would call it insane. Ira wants to gather the seven most powerful superhumans besides the cult leader and use them to fight him, only one small problem, they are called the seven sins and are the most dangerous criminals out there. Ira will need to break out and make deals with six of the demons to add to the one on her side already, but will she be able to stop them from killing each other and stop herself from killing them as well?





	1. The plan

Ch.1 The Curtain Raises.

Ira Rocha walked briskly down the halls of the base towards the meeting room, everyone with have a brain was fleeing before her glare as just before she had left for the meeting she had received some very unfortunate news. The cult known as Angel’s tears had attacked yet another small town, this time even closer to the U.S border making it clear they were heading for Canada as well. The two heavily armed guards rushed to open the door for the black suit wearing woman, the men and woman in the room stood at her entrance letting her see all their faces. Everyone in this room had the highest clearance level possible and more importantly they were the ones she needed to convince of her plan to deal with this cult once and for all.

After she sat down the rest took their seats and waited for the chairman of the board to arrive, once he did they began the meeting by bring everyone up to date on the cult threat. The angels had been sweeping across Russia and all of southern America, what was worse was the fact that they did not want to kill or rule they just wanted to spread suffering and despair as far as they could. Once everyone was caught up the meeting devolved as it had in the last three meetings into going in circles with plans that would never work, and most were about stopping the cultists from entering their borders.

Finally having enough Ira stood and got the attention of everyone. “Ladies and gentlemen this meeting is going nowhere these plans wont work because we are dealing with a cult that does not fear death and expands their numbers with every conflict they enter, but I have a proposal that will work if you would please open the packets being passed around.” She stated as she passed a pile of packets down the table.

Before everyone had even opened the packets the head of the embassies stood up screaming.

“You can’t be serious! Why in the devil’s name would we even consider this?” He roared and Ira just waited for the rest to open and read the packets.

Once they all had them open she began. “Simple they are the only ones who can’t withstand the bastard’s power for great lengths of time, they are also the ones who know a lot about him. We have been unable to get anything solid on Melancholy since the beginning, and for another fact they are also the seven most powerful super-humans out there without counting Melancholy himself.” She responded calmly.

There was a bit of muttering as everyone subsided to read the packets over quickly before allowing the meeting to continue, while they were the doors opened as a set of four guards entered surrounding a large powerfully built man. The man stood tall and seven feet with a toned tanned form that contrasted sharply with his piercing black eyes and coal coloured hair. The tension in the room rose swiftly as there was not a person in the room who did not know who this man was, the only one not affected by the tension was the source of it the man Tobias Falcon or as most of the world knew him the demon of sloth.

“members of the board the reason I believe this plan will work is the fact that Sloth here has already provided a large amount of the knowledge that we possess on the cultists and informed me that with a few minor deals the others would likely be very welcoming to the idea of working to rid the world of the cult.” 

“What are these deals be exactly?” the minister of defence asked and Ira smiled, the hard woman was not one to reject any idea without hearing it out fully.

Ira explained the deals and the group looked less uncomfortable with the reveal that they were only giving the group a head start when it was over not letting them go free, the rest of the deals like money, woman, and other things the sins craved were more than easy enough to get if it would bring an end to the threat of the cultists. After the members agreed that the concept was sound several of them asked a very good question, they all knew how powerful sloth was because of the effort it took to catch him the first time but how strong were the others?

Ira smirked before standing a pushing a button to lower a large screen that turned on. “To answer your concerns ladies and gentlemen, I have found a few videos of a few members of the sins using their powers.” At her words the screen started playing a video.

The first video was a bit on the blurry side given it was recorded by a hidden camera in a drug den warehouse, the scene was that of a typical mob execution with the victim tied to a chair and the gang leader holding a pistol to his head. The lead mobster pulled the trigger but instead of the sound a round going off there was only the faint click as the hammer hit air, before anyone could move another sound was heard bullets hitting the ground as the man in the chair opened his hands and the bullets from every gun in the room fell to the floor. The thug lord started to yell but found his yell cut short as the bound man stood and slashed the thug’s throat with a wicked looking knife in his left hand, the man then man short work of every other thug before leaving the room taking with him all the bullets and money with him.  
“That ladies and gentlemen was just one of the times the sin greed pulled stunts like that.” Ira said seeing the impressed looks on the faces of many.

The rest of the videos showed similar scenes such as pride using gravity to crush flat an entire military tank squad, the members seated around her quickly agreed after seeing videos of just what these sins could do on their own. It was decided that Ira would be the one in charge of keeping this group that they were now calling the devil’s smile in counter to the cultists, she would be leaving tomorrow to break the first demon out to use them to free the others.

She walked down the hallway with Sloth in tow walking calmly without the guards, Ira was curious about who they should go after first and the group had left it up to her but she did not know enough.

“Sloth? Who should we free first?” She asked the man politely, during their many talks sloth had become a close friend as odd as that sounded.

“Greed or pride preferably greed as he will be easier to get along with than pride, and the reason for those two is that they are both at least respected for their skills if not liked by the others. They also have the most experience and talent in leading others, after that I would get wrath as she will be useful and she is my girlfriend so a bit of personal interest there.” Sloth’s smooth deep voice sounded bored but that was always the case.   
She simply nodded and moved faster down the hallway to plan on free the most dangerous thief in the entire world.


	2. Greed the thief demon

Ch.2 Greed the Demon Thief.

Tobias sat in the truck as it made it’s way down a rocky back road, it had been two weeks since the meeting and they were finally ready to spring the first of the demons ‘greed’, Sloth had some concerns with freeing greed without Lust nearby but with the deal Ira had managed to make with him with her powers it should be fine or at least he hoped. The first step in freeing the demon was getting into the prison but that was the easy part the hardest part would be moving the cell door holding him, Greed’s powers made it necessary for the prison door to be a slab of metal that weighed nearly a metric ton so they would have to open the door and after that shut off the collar holding the rest of the man’s powers in check.

The truck stopped and Tobias hopped out and into the night of the Australian outback, looking around there was no sign of the prison but that was the point it was hidden in the cliff side in front of him Ira came up behind him.

“Should we really just be walking in, I mean yeah time of the essence but I thought the whole point was stealth so no one knew your government was freeing the demons?” Sloth asked the small woman as she came level to him.

“Normally yes but it seems that there are no cameras out here and no way to communicate with the outside world, so just make sure everyone dies and we will be fine.” Ira said before giving the signal to begin the mission.

Sloth nodded and put his hand on her shoulder and drew on his power, taking a step forward the pair found themselves in the Cliffside hidden room. Sloth looked around and began to gather the power once more, his power allowed him to fold reality making distances longer or shorter as he pleased. The only problem was that he could not move too great of distances or go through anything too thick, another five steps and they encountered their first guard. 

Ira simply shot the man in the head before he could move at all, Sloth simply stepped again not caring about the death around him it was not something that any of the demons cared about really but soon enough they found the control room for the door and the collar.

“Smart the collar and door require two people to open, Sloth you stay here and open them when I tell you to I am going to go get greed.” Ira said and stalked away in her special operations combat armour, Sloth started the prep for opening the doors and warping the distance around the room making so that no one would be able to get near the room.

###

Lucius Vitus sat on his throne of pillows watching his cell through the slits in the mask that kept his eyes hidden, like all of the sins looking into their eyes would cause you to fall under their sway the longer and more often you were exposed the more control they had. He sat waiting for this strange woman who had walked into his dreams a week ago to open his cell, her promise of freedom and a chance for revenge along with women and money was too good to pass up. 

He felt the strange but familiar ripple of Sloth warping the world and smiled a cold snake like smile, despite the collar trapping his powers within him he could feel them writhing sensing the presence of another super-human of similar level.

He reached out with his powers that while he could not use them to influence the world while collared he could use them to track everything in this hellhole they called a prison, he felt the progress of a woman who was very skilled despite having no powers that gave her power over the waking world. With every death of the guards and every step she took towards him greed felt his excitement growing, soon he would be free to take what he wanted again and the thing he wanted more than anything was revenge. That bastard melancholy would learn the hard way what happens when you dare to take things from him. He heard the sound of the cell door beginning its slow and laborious opening as the motors strained to open the large door.

###

Ira Rocha watched as the first of the six prison doors she would have to find lowered into the floor opening to reveal a stark and barren room, sitting in the center of the room on of a large pile of pillows was a thin wiry man. the bright lights of the room flickered for a moment and she knew that signaled the collar holding the man's powers in check turning off, there was a loud click that echoed in the white room as the collar's lights went dark and the large black metal ring fell from his neck.

The man reached up to his face and removed the mask covering his eyes, turning Ira felt a shiver of fear as she looked into the eyes of the man known to many as the demon of greed.

"So you’re the one who is willing to make a deal with seven demons to slay a false god?" the man asked smirking, golden eyes sparking from the sea of power hidden behind them.

“Yes and you’re the demon greed, I hope you are worth the trouble I had to go through to free you.” She responded not wanting to show any weakness to this man.

The man simply laughed as he rose with the boneless grace, before either of them could say anything further the last dozen guards in the prison rushed down the hallway to kill them. Ira started to curse whipping around to face the on coming threat when she felt the air ripple around her as men’s weapons vanished without a trace, she heard a bone chilling laugh as Greed stepped forward arms spread wide.

“Gentlemen you should have known that the moment my collar came off you were all dead!” Greed’s voice was smooth as polished glass.

Before anyone could react, Greed threw out his hands and at once the clothes and armour of the men and women vanished as one the women tried to cover themselves as did the men but the men did not live long enough to even try as Greed pulled a machine gun out of thin air and gunned them down.

Ira watched in horror as they were brutally cut down with ease, when the last man fell Greed turned to her and asked. “So, am I allowed to play with these women or do we need to leave now?” Ira knew that they had time, but she did not want to let anyone be raped.  
“Don’t worry about rape or anything my eyes take care of that the moment they look deep into them they feel the need to please me.” But Ira shook her head and Greed simply nodded, before gunning the women down and walking down the hallway stepping on the bodies without care.

Ira jogged after the demon and hoped that she had not made a mistake in dealing with these demons.


	3. Ira and Greed

Ch.3 Ira and greed.

Ira walked into the common room of the base that the board had assigned the demon task force as they were now called, she saw sloth sitting on a large couch reading.

“Sloth have you seen my pillows?” She felt like a child for asking but they had gone missing that morning and she had been unable to find them.

“Knowing who is now in the base check Greed’s room, just make sure you knock loudly first otherwise you might find you pillows in use by two naked people.” Ira opened her mouth to question futher when Greed walked in stark naked.

“Greed!” Ira yelled whipping her hand over her eyes.

“What I came for some water and you refused to get me a bathrobe so I have nothing to wear, I mean do you expect me to get dress between rounds with your secretaries for nothing more than a glass of water?” Greed snapped back as he dug in the fridge.

“Fine I will get you your damn robe! And if you took my pillows I want them back!” She snapped.

“Sure no problem but I would wash them before using them.” Ira held up a hand to stop anything else being said as she stormed out, she prayed that the other sins would be easier to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Wrath the demon of war.

Alexandra Ferron sat in her cell, floating in the center, her body slowly rotating head over heels. The cell was one of the most complicated of all those that held the demons, each were designed to counter the demons in the off chance they got free of their collars. Alex’s was made to prevent her from being able to use her power to crash through her cell door, she could be truly be called unstoppable. Once she planted her feet or got going, nothing could stop her, thus here she sat waiting on her boyfriend to save her.

“Greed is never going to let me live this down.” She grumbled, as she felt the tell tale shiver down her spine of Greed’s ‘thief’ as he liked to call it.

### 

“Why don’t you just rip out a vital organ?” Ira asked Lucius, as the man slit the throat of a guard without making a sound.

“My power can only take things that have defined boundaries and are not part an organic being.” Lucius replied, pulled the guards belongings into his pocket dimension.

“Enough talking, I don’t want to take too long to reach Alex.” Sloth shooed the two towards the control center.

“I know you are eager to see her again Sloth, but a few more minutes to be careful won’t hurt.” Ira reasoned, but Lucius laughed coldly.

“His need to ravage her is not why he wants to hurry, that bitch is scary when mad, I once saw her headbutt a tank.” Lucius remarked, Ira looked at Sloth for confirmation and her jaw dropped when the large man nodded gravely.

When Ira began looking over the terminal in the control room she cursed, the guards had destroyed the only means of opening the door. Lucius calmly reached over and turned off the collar, while sloth dropped the gravity field. The cameras shorted out as the collar fell free, seconds after the collar turned off a deafening crash could be heard and felt in the base.

“What was that?” Ira demanded, Lucius smiled coldly.

“The living battering ram, I suggest we get top side, she can get out from here on her own. Granted she might just bring this base down on our heads if we don’t leave now, and I for one would like to live, I have far too much to live for.” Greed called as he began making his way to the exit.

### 

Ira had seen the videos of the demon of wrath but walking through the carnage she left in her wake, was something else entirely. Bodies and doors were tossed to the side like something had slammed into them at high speed and kept going, Greed was oddly not stopping to loot the bodies lie Ira thought he would. Sloth said that his girlfriend was likely to smash her was through a supporting wall soon, Wrath was not known for patience and would be more focused on getting out than anything else.

They finally got out of the prison to find Wrath sitting on the hood of the jeep, sunning herself Ira quickly looked away when she saw that Wrath was naked. Greed rolled his eyes walking over to his door of the jeep and climbing in, Sloth walked over to his girlfriend who sat up and looked at him with eyes that made Ira think she would have been able to pull off the title of lust just as easily.

“Well my grizzly bout time you showed, really did you have to get Lucius first?” Wrath pouted, Ira raised an eyebrow at the slight Cajun accent. 

“You know how it is, Greed is the best for breaking people out of places. Besides not my decision, Ira made the choice.” Sloth remarked, throwing Wrath her clothes.

“Are we going to free lust next, I don’t want to think about freeing Pride without her around.” Alexandra shivered, Ira decided to break in there.

“What would be so bad about that?” Ira asked, Wrath looked at her and smirked. “The last time Pride and Greed got near each other without Lust to keep them calm, well let’s just say that you have not seen power until you seen two demons try and kill each other.” 

“Then lust it is, Sloth I assume you already know what I should expect from her?” Ira asked, Sloth nodded. “She will flirt with everything that moves until Greed or Pride growls then she will tease them and ride them into the ground in bed.” Wrath nodded and hopped off the jeep climbing into the back.


	5. Sincerity Siren; Demon of Temptations.

Ch.5 Lust the Demon of temptations.

 

Sincerity laid still on her bed feigning sleep, that Ira woman promised many things and Sincerity was interested to see just how many of these promises she could keep. The air noticeably shifted to her, only someone close to her power level would even feel it, but to her it was as loud and clear as a fog horn. She could feel the world being distorted as Sloth and Greed made their way through the prison, her mind could feel the screams of fear and pain that accompanied the warmth that was Wrath. But what caught her attention was a subtle presence not unlike her own following them.

“Lucius better not tire himself out, he has a long night of fun ahead of him… Maybe I can get this Ira to join us?” Sincerity mused to herself.

###

“Their clocks are out of synch?” Ira remarked, looking at the camera clocks and the desk clocks.

“Yes, remember the briefs? Lust is a very powerful being, unlike most of the Demons, she controls the mind. While we can enthrall anyone with out eyes given time, Lust and Envy’s powers take those powers to the next level.” Wrath remarked.

“Then why have the clocks out of synch by so much?” Ira asked pointing out the nearly ten seconds difference, Greed busy out locking the collar and cell chimed in.

“Her powers need to be in real time no lag to work, otherwise there is a weakened effect, after ten seconds the effects become so minor that she would have to focus her effects on one person. Hence the presence of four guards in the room at all times.” Greed answered, gesturing to the dead guards as he finished popping the locks.

Ira followed Greed out of the room and into the elevator across the hall, each prison was layout nearly the same. Sloth had explained when he had been first caught by the Canadian government that Melancholy designed the prisons to hold each sin. That information is what began the forming of Ira’s plan, if that bastard was able to influence this many countries to hold these people then Melancholy must fear their power.

Reaching the bottom the four stepped out and began opening the cell doors, as the last of the three doors opened Ira got her first look at the Demon of lust; Sincerity Siren. As with every other Demon she had met so far, the pictures failed to do them justice, and failed to capture the pure power that hung around each demon like a cloak.

Sincerity was tall, even matching Tobias in height, meaning she stood a full foot taller than Lucius and Ira and a solid two feet above the Demon of wrath. Her olive skin and dark golden hair offset a pair of almost white pale blue eyes, even in her prison clothes she was amazing to look at. Full breasts and round firm ass, toned body, Lust was in that perfect balance of just enough fat to soften the edges of her muscles while still being toned. In short Ira found herself facing the golden ideal of what an Amazon would look like.

“Lucius do you have something for me to wear? These rags are horrible.” Ira had never heard such a strange smoky voice, it sound like there was an accent but she could not place it.

“Here, it is a canyon out there so this should match nicely.” Greed handed her a bag, Lust took it and began stripping at once, making Ira blush and turn away.

“Ooh, Ira don’t look away, I want you to get an idea of what will be in your bed with Greed tonight!” Lust pouted making Ira choke and Greed start howling with laughter.

“I should have seen that coming, sorry Ira I warned you.” Tobias remarked, while Alexandra just patted her back.

###

Once Ira stopped blushing so heavily she turned back around to find lust changed, and she had to admit Greed knew his stuff about fashion it seemed. Sincerity was dress in tight blue jeans, with black leather cowboy boots, and a matching hat, what caught Ira’s eye and took a lot of will power to move on from was the top. A button up shirt was unbuttoned and tied just under her full breasts, and Ira blushed even more at the lacy see through bra peeking out, and a thin silver choker with a fox and Lion charms on it.

“You get use to staring at her after a while, even gay men and straight women have a hard time at first. It is just how Lust is, her powers pull you in at all times, so don’t worry. Greed and Pride are the only ones ever to show the power to resist her when she is wanting something from them, and I think that is just because those two are just too stubborn.” Alexandra explained, catching Ira staring at Sincerity’s ass in the elevator.

“Great, I hope this does not cause infighting.” Ira grumbled, Sincerity laughed.

“Ira darling relax, Nothing bad will happen like that, Greed and Pride are just big cats you just need to know where to scratch and they behave.” Lust joked, draping herself on Greed, who rolled his eyes before idly stroking her hair gently.


	6. Chapter Six: Bathrobes for everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ira is not having luck with living with the sins, and Sloth is really wishing he had just stand in bed.

Chapter Six: Bathrobes for everyone

 

Ira sat with Tobias going over the last of the demons debating who to get next, Ira wanted to get Pride to add another heavy to the team, Tobias argued that gluttony would be better for the breeching. The common room of the base where the Sins were hidden was the only way into the kitchen, Tobias and Ira had the files spread out on the coffee table when the door opened.

“Really Lucius I can get a water on my own.” Sincerity scolded the greed sin, who Ira could nearly he roll his eyes.

“I want a doctor pepper, and what is wrong with walking out the cramps you put my legs in?” He countered, Ira looked up and screamed, Sloth simply sighing.

“SINCERITY! Put some clothes on!” Ira screamed at the lust sin, who was naked and showing that she was trimmed and neat everywhere.

“What? I am getting some water before taking a shower, I am not getting ruining any of my clothes by putting them on sweaty.” Sincerity countered, Lucius barked a cold laugh.

“You just want people to lust after you and to get me jealous.” “And it works so well.” Sincerity purred, the door opened to the hall again and Ira screamed for the second time that day and Sloth was beginning to regret getting out of bed.

“Alexandra! You too!?” Ira yelled at the small woman, who only shook her head making the mass of braids go swinging.

“Steam room is best done naked and this place is on the way back to my room, and all the clothes you picked out are form fitting which I love just not when I am cleaning my pores and your towels are like sand paper on me bits.” Wrath complained, Lucius just laughed while Lust smirked.

“Fine I guess I have to start adding soft bathrobes to the basic room set up, someone please tell me you’re the only sins that have this habit?” Ira begged, Sloth shook his head.

“Sorry but Pride and Envy have these three beat in terms of lack of common manners like cloths.” Sloth say, Ira threw her hands up and stalked out of the room yelling over her shoulder that they were getting Gluttony next because she needed another sane person.

“Should some one tell her that Samson is even more insane than us?” Wrath wondered aloud, Sloth shrugged. “I am getting what I want, so you want to upset the dreamwalker be my guest.” The others shook their head as a group.

“it will be interesting to see who tries to kill who first, Samson or Ira?” Lust remarked as she grabbed her water and left with greed with his pop in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back(Crawled out of the hell that is dark souls 2), and writting again, man I really need to buckle down soon and just get out more chapters on my works.(Otherwise I fear for my safety, my readers might start a witch hunt on me.)


	7. The Plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first true appearance of our main villain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaddeus "The Gent" Rookwood Does not belong to me, he was spawned from the nightmare inducing melding of minds known as a character exchange with TheTrueFro.
> 
> I love their work so go give their work a read, after reading mine of course. As always comments welcome, now that is done... On with the SHOW!

Melancholy: The Traitorous Sin

 

Ira was staggering bleary eyed into the common room when a loud screaming match coming from the kitchen made her jump.

“I told you that the Dr.Pepper goes next to the pesi not the mountain dew!” Wrath screamed, Greed yelling right back. “I told you, don’t touch my stuff you handsy bitch!”

“Morning beautiful coffee?” Sincerity asked cheerfully, sitting next to Tobias who looked very tired.

“What is going on?” Ira asked, accepting the pitch black coffee.

“Lucius and Alexandra are fighting over where his pop goes in the fridge. Wrathy has always been controlling, comes with the whole OCD thing.” Sincerity remarked sipping her coffee.

“Lucius does not care where his pop sits in the fridge it is my girlfriend moving them without asking first that set him off.” A loud crash was heard, Tobias sighed and stood up. “I will be right back.” He calmly walked into the kitchen, a beat later a sickening thud was heard followed by twin groans of pain.

“Sloth really is not one for morning fights.” Sincerity laughed, Ira jumping and slapping the hand on her leg away.

###

(In a small Island bunker hidden off the coast of Australia)

Melancholy sat in the large circular room on comfortable throne like chair, a chair with restraints built in sat in the center facing the throne. A large pair of ornate doors sat opposite this chair in the otherwise bare room. The large double doors opened without a sound, a large lanky man strode in wearing a black suit with matching bowler hat, a cane in one hand and a limb body in the other hand.

With a nod to Melancholy, the man threw the body into the empty chair and quickly restrained it. The body was clearly male, and when the man in the suit pulled out a syringe and used it on the body it started moving as the man awoke. Pulling off the hood covering the head, the man in the suit moved to stand at Melancholy’s right hand side.

Melancholy did not strike a terrible figure, instead he looked more like a very sad and tired scarecrow. He was thin with long snow white hair, his eyes were a pale blue with a pale complexion. His robes were white and hung heavily on his frame making him look even more frail.

“Where am I?” the man in the chair demanded looking around in a panic.

“Relax please.” Melancholy’s gentle Australian accent said calmingly, at once the muscles on the bound man sagged as tension flowed out of them.

“Gent this man is from wrath’s prison?” Melancholy asked the man to his right.

“He is, finding him was hard work, wrath did not leave much but rubble behind.” Thaddeus "The Gent" Rookwood answered, at his answer the bound man glared at them.

“How do you know what was imprisoned there!?” The man demanded, Melancholy looked at him and the muscles sagged again.

“I know because I gave your government the knowledge needed to capture and hold a goddess in human form.” Melancholy answered, his tone making his admiration of the sin clear.

“That Bitch was a demon not a goddess!” The man snarled, before anyone could blink Melancholy close the ten-foot gape and punched the man hard in the face smashing and breaking his nose.

“You will not speak ill of the gods of the next age in my presence!” Melancholy screamed, all trance of the gentle tired man gone replaced with an enraged demon scarecrow.

“Sir he is not going to tell you anything if he is dead.” Thaddeus remarked, Melancholy took a deep breath and sat back down in his chair.

“Very well, tell me everything that you know about the prison break. Before you refuse, know that this is your only chance to do this without pain. Resist and The Gent here will be the one to pull the knowledge from you tooth by tooth.” The man swallowed, glancing at the bored expression on the man that had dragged him here and began to speak.

When the man was done Melancholy smiled. “Thank you I will end your suffering now.” The man started to panic before he relaxed and he slumped forward, with every second his breath got slow and shallower until he stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating. The now peaceful looking corpse was ignored as Melancholy turned to Thaddeus, who raised an eyebrow at his employer.

“Go to Envy’s prison and await the Sins, kill this woman who is with them. Without this woman, the government foolish enough to free the gods will lose faith and lock them up again, they can not be allowed to interfere with my plans yet. They may hate me but I will raise them to the heights they deserve, even if I must burn the world to do it.” Thaddeus nodded and turned to leave.

“Thaddeus, one more thing if you kill any of the Sins do not come back, unless you seek death.” Melancholy warned his greatest hitman, Thaddeus half bowed and strolled out.

###

No matter how much she read the plans and study the intel she had, Ira was always shocked to see in person the lengths governments were willing to go to trap the sins. Standing in Gluttony’s prison surrounded by the corpses of the guards, she gaped at the lighting systems. Light was channeled in through fiberoptic cables to light diffusers, all the comms in the prison were the old school voice pipes. Even the monitoring screens were just periscopes leading into the cell.

“No wonder that bastard gave the Swiss Samson’s weakness, they are the only ones who could have made something like this.” Greed remarked as they made their way down the hand elevators.

“His power to absorb energy must be something to go through this much trouble.” Ira remarked as they finally reached the bottom.

“In terms of raw physical power he ranks first, I am unstoppable but when it comes to weight lifting he can beat any of us.” Wrath explained, Greed began ‘stealing’ the locks as she explained.

When the door swung open, a dwarf walked out. Ira had read the file and asked the Sins but she still, found it hard to believe that this four-foot nine dwarf was the muscle of the Sins. He was stocky and had a long thick beard with black as coal hair and white skin, he really looked like dwarf right down to the braided beard. Samson glared at her, before walking into the elevator and turning to face them.

“Well are you coming? I am sick of playing king under the mountain, I fried chicken and some deep-fried fries.” The rest of the Sins just calmly walked into the elevator, sloth gently leading Ira into the cage.

“You get use to his blunt nature.” Sloth promised, Greed laughed.

“No one gets used to me you lazy giant!” Gluttony growled, Ira sighed this was going to be a long trip back.

###

(Airport in Moscow Russia)

Thaddeus sat just inside the door waiting for the Angel’s Tears driver to arrive, when his phone rang with annoying ring tone that he hated. He would have changed it many times before, but you don’t upset a man who can kill you without trying in the slightest.

“Yes sir?” Thaddeus asked as soon as he picked up, a gentle calming voice answer his annoyed. “my spies report that Samson is free, if the trend continues you will have only a week to get ready for a them. Remember don’t take this lightly, if this bitch can get the gods to work together then Greed and Sloth will never be too far from her and they will make any projectile useless.”

“Understood, the snow will help disguise my presence.” Thaddeus promised, but Melancholy was not done. “I now you want to have fun and enjoy your killing but this is one target that you can not afford to play with, I will give you more fun missions soon.” With that the line went dead.

“Mister gent?” A voice asked, glancing over Thaddeus saw a man holding out his hand. On the inside of his rest was a small tattoo of a weeping angel hidden in the tan lines of where a tan usually sat.

“Yes, I trust the hotel is what I asked for?” He confirmed as the pair stepped out into the freezing cold night of winter.

“Yes sir!” the man said, opening the car door for Thaddeus.

“Very good.” Thaddeus spoke in a calm British voice, the rest of the drive was done in silence.

As Thaddeus was getting out of the car at the hotel the driver bid him farewell with the official greeting and farewell of the tears. “May the heaven’s tears wash away the darkness of man.” To which he responded with the proper counter. “And may the light of the gods guide us.” The door snapped closed while the doors of a jeep on the other side of world snapped open as the Sins piled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop the frozen hell of Russia in the middle of winter! Blizzards assassination attempts and Dwarfs with axes bigger than them what fun!


	8. Chapter 8

Showdown in the frozen hellscape.

 

“If you touch my hand warmers again dwarf I will shove that axe haft somewhere the sun don’t shine!” Wrath snarled at Gluttony, who retracted his hand grumbling about a bitch.

“What was that Dwarf!?” Wrath growled. “You heard me, frozen hearted bitch!” Gluttony snarled right back.

“Either you both shut the fuck up or I will take both your clothes and toss you out of this jeep!” Greed snapped from the driver’s seat, the Sins were riding in two jeeps to the next prison in the middle of a snow buried Russia.

Lust sighed sipping at her hot Choco, none of the Sins enjoyed the cold, the only up side was that Pride was not here or this fighting would just get worse. The group closed in on the next prison, with every mile Gluttony got more impatient, wanting to be with his girlfriend again soon. Lust also could not wait to see her best friend again, no one could braid her hair like Envy.

###

Thaddeus lay in a sniper nest watching the Sins jeeps approach, he could fight them now but that would risk the prison getting involved and increasing the risk of one of the Sins dying or getting hurt. As much as he wanted to try his skill against these ‘Gods’ as Melancholy called them, he was so stupid as to piss off his employer like that. So here he sat watching the Sins climb out of the jeeps, Greed and Sloth vanishing as Sloth moved them into the prison.

The shiver down Thaddeus’s spine told him that Greed had started his work of opening the door by simply removing the door and it’s surroundings. In a matter of seconds, the prison door simply vanished, revealing a smirking Greed and Sloth’s back as he dealt with the guards that came running. Wrath charged in and Thaddeus could hear the screams of pain and fear even from here as she tore through the poor fools, Gluttony was not far behind, the dwarf was surprisingly quick on his feet.

Thaddeus moved into position, readying his sniper rifle, odds were that this shot would only serve to alert the Sins to his position but the idea of trying to get close enough to strike with a blade was far too risky. Thaddeus felt a tell tale shiver down his spine and spun bring his rifle to bare and firing without looking, the moment the shot fire he was out of his bluff and moving for clear ground cursing of two men behind him.

Spinning in the snow he was faced with Sloth and Gluttony glaring at him, making a snap choice he pulled his goggles down and locked eyes with Sloth. The giant of a man stiffened before falling to his knees, he turned to face Gluttony but found the dwarf had closed his eyes and was slowly circling him moving ever closer while muttering into a mic.

“You understand fast for one so small.” Thaddeus taunted hoping to distract the Sin, that failed when the dwarf swung an axe that was bigger than Gluttony at him.

“Should have gone for the dwarf.” Gluttony laughed, Thaddeus back pedaling to avoid the swing. He started moving with a silence that only years of hard training could produce.

“Don’t matter how quiet you are boy, I can feel you.” Gluttony taunted moving in step with Thaddeus, who cursed mentally knowing the other Sins would have Envy free soon and then the odds of success would go from low to none.

###

“Sloth is down, one look in this bastard’s eye and he froze right up. Defiantly a mental trait, my guess is fear based illusions through eye contact.” Gluttony’s voice crackled over the Comms, Greed frowned that would render a lot of the Sins to lesser effectiveness or take them right out.

“Hurry up we need to get Envy and fast, she is the only one besides Lust who stands a chance.” Greed barked, throwing a knife into the throat of a guard.

“We almost have the gates open, Greed go get her and we will finish the opening and clean up!” Ira ordered, Greed nodded and vanished out the door, screams of pain and fear following him.

“This bastard is ballsy to try fighting the Sins when we are together, I am willing to put money the Melancholy is behind this.” Wrath snarled, as she punched a guard through a wall.

“The target is more than likely Ira, Melan was always the jealous sort.” Lust sighed, slashing a guard’s throat as he stood staring at her lovingly.

###

Greed watched the one-way mirrored cell door slowly door, Envy’s entire room was mirrored to prevent line of sight. Out of the Sins she had the farthest and shortest range, if she could see you she could influence you but she could only control crowds within twenty feet of her.

“Ah, Lucius good to see you again!” Envy laughed her French accent making her seem very flirty.

“Yes good to see you again, Alice, but we have a problem. Some assassin seems to be fighting Gluttony and have already managed to take Sloth out of the game for now.” Greed explained, at once Alice ‘Envy’ Wondrous’s whole demeanor changed.

“Take me there now Greed!” Envy snapped, Greed smiled like a snake and bowed gesturing towards the elevator, handing her some clothes as she stormed by.

###

Alice quickly stripped not caring Greed was right there, they had sex before and knew each others bodies well. Her pale thin French build would barely interest Greed not when he had lust to play with. Alice quickly slipped on the stereotypical French girl clothes, so she like French fashion bite her. Then over those threw on the heavy winter clothes, when the elevator stopped finally she stormed out ready to kill whoever was messing with her man.

Greed walked quickly beside her filling her in on everything they knew about this killer. Stepping out into the blizzard, she arrived just in time to see Gluttony go down when a blow to his chest forced his eyes open for the briefest of moments. Growling she stepped forward able to taste the immense fear radiating off the pair of downed Sins. Snarling she stepped forward to confront the fool.

###

 

"You know I have not been warm in over a year, so I not in the mood to fight so pack up and leave now. If you don't you will be learning the real meaning of fear." Envy taunted Thaddeus.

The sound of a French accent made his eyebrow twitch in rage, turning he hopped to catch her unaware and lock eyes with her. But before he could complete his turn he collapsed as a fear so great it drove him to his knees went through him. He had know that Envy could control emotions but this level of fear was not something he was prepared for.

“Now I don’t know who you are, nor do I really care. But since I just got free I am going to be nice, release your control on my boyfriend and friend and leave. Otherwise I will stop your heart with fear.” Thaddeus wanted nothing more than to spin and knock that French bitch down a peg or eight, but he knew that against her, lust and Greed he would be killed.

“Fine!” He growled, with a snap of his fingers the two downed Sins started stirring. “The name is The Gent, and I will be back I never leave a job unfinished. Ira will die, my honor demands it.” With that Thaddeus stood up and walked back to his snowmobile, he knew he was safe, all the Sins stuck to their word that was how Melancholy got them caught in the first place.

###

(The next morning in the hotel room of Thaddeus)

 

“I see, come back Gent. We will need to change our plans, with Envy free there will be no stopping them from freeing Pride and after that killing that Bitch will be impossible without a lot of planning.” Melancholy sounded like he had expected this result, something Thaddeus was unhappy about.

“You set me up!” He growled. “No I did not, I knew the chances were slim but if anyone could have done it, you would have. But that said, this was also planned for, they will be more careful now which buys us time for us to move the pieces into place. The world peace summit is in only two months and we have much work to do Gent.” Melancholy countered calmly.

“Fine I will catch the next flight out, I want a French target next though, you owe me.” Thaddeus demanded, Melancholy’s voice was calming as he spoke. “Of course, the French minister of defence has become quiet a problem.”

The phone line went dead, Thaddeus shook his head and started packing, the faster he was out of this winter hell the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, Dun, Dun! A deadline is set, what oh what could Melancholy be planning. With one more Sin left we are closing in on having the pieces all on the board.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has some dark shit, the Sins have all had horrible lives and this will give you a window into just how bad they were.(And these are not even the worst moments of the Sins they are showing.)
> 
> the details are vague enough that it is not too gruesome from that POV, it is more what is implied with the wordings and what is left unsaid.

Debrief: A pair of tragic past revealed.

 

The Sins and Ira sat around a conference table debriefing after the mission, the unexpected wrench in the gears of ‘The Gent’ had them all unhappy. The mood was tense, a single man had managed to take out two of the Sins, that was not something that happened often. Ira handed out a packet containing the write up on the man they encountered.

“No wonder he was able to take out two of us, a hitman trusted as part of the upper group for Melancholy would have to be at our level for him to send this Gent after us.” Envy remarked looking over the information, everyone around the table agreed.

“The question remains, will he be there when we try to free pride?” Ira asked, but Envy shook her head.

“Melancholy would not send him to kill you now, targeting you while all seven Sins are nearby is beyond foolish, and if there is one thing that man is not it is a fool.” Envy explained, the other sins grudgingly agreed, even Greed who hated Melancholy the most.

“The bigger problem is what is his end goal, the only reason Max would send someone to kill anyone near us is if we are getting close to his deadline and he needs to slow us.” Greed remarked, Ira looked up at Greed in shock.

“Max? As in Maximinus Thrax, you call the lead of the Angels’ tears Max?” Ira asked shocked, Envy snickered.

“Lucius and Maxxy were best friends, until the whole betrayal thing that is.” Lust explained, Greed snarled at his girlfriend who shrugged at him.

“Moving on before Greed murders someone, the Gent’s power is nothing to sneeze at. Whatever it was, before my mind went blank from fear I heard things that I would rather not remember.” Sloth interrupted and Gluttony nodded along, the pair refused to say exactly what they hear or saw.

The meeting came to a close with a review of Pride’s prison and the fact that damage to the prison itself would be extremely dangerous, given that the walls and ceilings were lined with bombs of both explosive and gas types to counter Pride.

###

Sloth lay on his bed, Wrath had gone to have a steam room soak with Envy and catch up. His thoughts drifted back to the fight, and the sounds he had heard during it. The moment he looked into those gun metal gray pits he had heard them, the sounds of his Wrath dying, Ira not far behind, those two were the loudest but there had been others.

He could still hear them, the same as many of his nightmares, were he had been too slow, did not do enough. His sister, brother his only family after his parents tossed them to the curb. He had not done enough to keep them safe, to make sure the darkness of what he did for a living never followed him home. A thief who stole once too many times from the local thug lords, that was all he was when he lost the only decent things in his life, finding those mangled piles of meat that he could barely tell were his family broke his heart.

‘Why bother trying when whatever you do you are doomed to fail.’ That was the mantra that sustained him after every time he tried to help someone, only for them to suffer because of his attempts. Only Wrath had every survived his failures and even then, she now had a scar because of him.

“I ever see that Gent again I will introduce him to a world of pain.” Tobias vowed to himself, turning on some music to drown out the sounds of his own memories.

###

Gluttony was busy in the gym pounding away as the heavy bag, not bothering to use his powers to absorb the impact on his bones, he wanted to feel the shock to fight off the memories. Envy’s cries of pain when those eyes locked his, just made Gluttony swing even harder. Hearing the gasping breaths of his family was hard, his little sister not even four when he was ten and killed them in a fit of terror.

He was born in a circus, not the kind with happy smiling clowns and acrobats, no this was the one that only existed in horror stories. ‘Freak Talent Show’ was the sick and twisted name of that place, he was a third gen dwarf, who had been sold to that show back in gen one. The ringmaster was far from kind, he made sure to never leave marks that would not be covered by the suits.

Ten and he was already preforming axe throwing shows, using any member of the show that upset the ringmaster that night. He was good, really good at keeping his fellow slaves unharmed, but that is what they were slaves. When the show finished for the night it was common for the girls or sometimes guys to be brought to the ‘interview’ trailers, what happened there is better left unsaid. But he was fine, his family had just enough food and safety, he would take a few beatings to keep his family fed.

His powers came into being full force when the Ringmaster started beating his mother, he had no father and he was a lot taller now than his mom ever was. Samson begged him to stop, offering to take his mothers place, but to just stop scaring his sister. One backhanded hit it his sister had been all it took for Samson’s power to be unleashed, the power in the trailer was the first thing to go out.

Then every battery powered item lost power, then finally the three others in the trailer collapsed muscles no longer receiving signals to keep standing. The ringmaster the largest source of power left was the first to die, his eyes just glazed over. Samson knew what was happening and he tried in vain to stop his powers, but it only slowed the process down, his mother’s lungs slowly stopped moving and then her brain stop sending any signals and she died.

His sister started loudly crying through this but with every horrible moment she became quieter as her muscle received less and less power until she died with a small whimper. Gluttony spent the rest of the night crying in guilt, in the morning his guilt was only made worse when he found out it was not just the trailer that he drained… The entire circus was dead all his friends and family was gone and it was all his fault.

“Never! Settle! For! Just! Enough!” Each word was followed by a strong punch, as Gluttony pounded the heavy bag.

Never again would he be happy with his little family or being only safe but not secure. He would never lose control again he would never be so weak as to beg, nor would he allow anyone to harm his Envy never again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you, but did you listen? No you read on anyways, oh well, next time we get a bit more of a hint as to what exactly was Greed, lust and Melancholy's relationship and just what Melancholy is really planning.


	10. The last of the Sins

Caelia Aquila: Demon of Pride.

 

Caelia sat in her room waiting, it was sparse and only had the most basic items, something that annoyed Caelia. When the world’s fabric started being warped she started humming, enjoying the feeling of her younger siblings in power advanced towards her. She would die before admitting it, but the feeling of Lucius’s power tearing the fabric apart and sewing it back together was very comforting. It reminded her of those days so long ago in Vegas when it was just Lucius, sincerity, and Caelia against the world.

The door vanished and with it the power it her collar and mask vanished and they dropped away, Caelia rose with the grace that suited someone of her power. Advancing to the other sins she saw that only Greed, Lust and the woman named Ira was there, but she could sense the others close by.

###

Ira watched as Caelia Aquila approached, even in the prisoner garb she managed to look like an empress, walking with a grace not even Lust or greed could match. Her skin was milk white with bright golden hair and eyes the were a deep blue, she matched greed for height and was slender like a master fighter but still looked soft somehow.

“About time you got here Lucius, I would have been here much sooner.” A rich roman accent rolled of the woman’s tongue, sounding like a compliment despite being an insult.

“Yes but you would have been hard pressed to avoid killing our siblings.” Lucius taunted right back, Ira was about to say something when Lust pulled her back nearly twenty feet before she could protest.

Without any real warning the air at once became flooded with power, even as far as she was Ira was forced to her knees from the gravity. Looking at the pair made Ira’s blood run cold with fear, the air around Greed was broken as his power tore the world apart to counter the crushing gravity from Pride. Ira could barely breath from the powers warring but Lust seemed to be just fine, Ira struggled to stand when the power vanished and she collapsed again from relief.

“At least you have not got any weaker Lucius.” Pride remarked, as if she had not just been trying to kill him.

“Same to you Caelia, I would have been sad if you had become weaker.” Greed agreed, before to Ira’s shock they embraced each other and rested foreheads together for a moment before pulling away.

“Time to go, don’t want to keep the others waiting, I happen to like my seat intact and I would not put it past Wrath to mess with it.” Greed called to Ira, who was now standing glaring at the two sins, without a word she turned and headed for the elevator.

###

Thaddeus stood on the roof the hotel where the French minister had been staying, pulling out his phone he sent a message to Melancholy to tell him the job was done. A moment later his phone pinged with two alerts, a new set of instructions and targets for him from Melancholy and his banking app telling him that the transfer had gone through with his pay.

“Sir, there is a plane waiting at the air field for you, I am to drive you.” Another man melted out of the shadows.

“Melancholy does not need to send a babysitter, he pays me so I am going to do my job!” Thaddeus snapped at the man, with a smirk the face and clothes seemed to melt off the man revealing a thinner black man, the left hand of Melancholy, Jack.

“I am not a babysitter Gent, I am a back up guard in case you pissed off the Sins enough for them to hunt you. I am the only one who could hide us if it comes to it, after all you are lucky that your power did not manage to reach it’s full state.” Jack the ripper smiled, Thaddeus scowled at the man.

“Fine let’s go.” Thaddeus sighed, beginning to walk towards the door of the roof with Jack a step behind him back in the guise of a larger white bodyguard.


	11. The Abandoned Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of several chapters covering the backgrounds of my lovely deranged souls.
> 
> First up the newest member to our tea party "Jack The Ripper"

Origin one: Jack The Ripper.

 

London England Ten Years Ago

 

The foggy silent night Silence was shattered by the blood curdling scream of a woman, and deranged laugh that sounded eerily like a Hyena. Everyone who heard the scream but no one went to look or offer help, only a few brave souls reached for their phones, the officers flew down the road in their car determined to reach the site before it was too late to catch the monster.

For the last two years London had been plagued by a menace, a serial killer that had been attacking women in alley ways and leaving a trail of shredded corpses a mile wide. Not matter what the police officers did nothing worked and the monster still got away, and no matter how many where killed people still wee willing to risk the alleys at night.

There were only two things that linked every victim together, they were women and they spoke out as Power blessed haters. As the cops got out of there vehicle and began advancing towards the alley they heard it. the sound of laughter, pulling the guns issued to all officers on night patrols they began to advance with more confidence, this was the closest anyone had ever gotten to Jack the ripper and lived.

“I can feel the power of a blessed in you two, but I can’t lose this angel now that I have found him.” A said voice spoke behind them, the two froze and looked over their shoulders slowly.

“For the sake of the new world that is to be born I am saddened to inform you that neither of you will see it.” Before they could react, their bodies began shutting down, and in a second they dropped dead with a relaxed smile on their face.

###

‘Jack The Ripper’ stopped laughing as his skin shivered with the tell of a strong power being used near him, this was the first time he had ever felt such a soothing yet terrifying power, the Officers that had been advancing on him were gone he could not feel their energy anymore. He had known they were there, he just wanted a few more moments to make this bitch pay, but that power he sense told him he needed to run.

With a quick slash of his beloved #13 knife he killed the bitch and picked up the bag with her metal things in it, slinging the bag over his shoulder he reached for his power. The world’s fabric shuddered as liquid shadows flowed out of the ground and covered him, in a heartbeat the skinny black ten-year-old was gone and replaced with an old Mexican woman who began hobbling down another alleyway.

“Young man I have no desire to hurt you, I wanted to meet the abandoned Angel of London.” ‘Jack’ Stopped and looked back to see a man right behind him, ‘Jack’ could not believe that someone had snuck up on him.

“What man deary?” The old lady asked, the thin scarecrow like man smiled gently kneeling down to the lady’s eye level.

“My child I can feel your power and I can tell you are hiding your brilliance in that false skin.” ‘Jack’ was shocked, no one had ever even come close to noticing his disguises, letting the shadows fall away ‘Jack’ looked at the man.

 

“Who are you and what do you mean Angel, I am a monster.” Jack growled, he knew that people only wanted to use him or kill him, he was no angel his caretakers told him that often enough.

“I am Melancholy a Blessed like you my child. You are not a monster, those who abused you are the monsters, for who else but a monster would abuse one of the guiding Angel of the next age. Now what is your name my little Angel?” ‘Jack’ felt oddly at peace with this strange man, and knew that this man would not hurt him for some reason.

“Never had one, people call me boy or you, it, monster, thing, or sometimes Jack The Ripper after I started punishing the ones made my mother leave me.” ‘Jack’ told Melancholy.

“well then how about… Malaika it means Angel in Swahili. Now Malaika I have come to begin gathering the Angels to help me herald in the new world order where the Blessed rule as we are meant to under the guidance of the great gods.” Melancholy told ‘Jack’, he had to admit he like the name and this guy’s plan.

“So who are these Gods? I was told there is only one and he hated the Blessed?” Malaika asked, Melancholy smiled and took the boy’s hand and began leading him down the alley way to a limo park on the street.

“They are the greatest of our kind ever born, and when we usher in the new world they will awake to their true purpose and be the shepherds for our people. For now they have deceived by men and have lost their way but you Malaika along with myself and the other Angels will guide the flock until they return and we will insure they return to a world that loves them as they deserve. In time I will teach you all there is to know about the Seven saviors and their loyal Steward with his blessed Angels.” Melancholy explained opening the door for Malaika, when both were in the limo drove into the night.

Present Day London same Alley way at night.

Malaika rose from the corpse he made, cleaning of #13 of his knives a older man stepped out of the shadows to glare at Malaika.

“We are wasting time, I have no intertest in your killings. I want to get on with my work, if you are only going to shorten my time to enjoy my work I will complain to Melancholy and have you replace Jack.” Thaddeus ‘The Gent’ told him.

“I am done now, one must always remember the day he was saved Gent.” Malaika told the man, leading him down the alleyway to the car waiting for them.

“Your weird religion is none of my concern Jack” Thaddeus remarked getting into the passenger seat.

“It is that Religion that pays your fee, so bite your tongue about my savior’s beliefs.” Malaika scolded lightly, putting the car into gear and speeding off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you though any of these guys were going to have pleasant backstories you are clearly new to the stuff I write, by far Malaika has the most pleasant past, excluding Thaddeus but Fro made him so that is not my fault.


	12. Chapter 12

Origin two: The Gent

 

Six years ago, Russia, Moscow

 

Thaddeus Rockwood strode into the office of the Russian secretary of defence, an old withered looking man sat at the desk. Thaddeus stopped a few feet from the desk, standing in proper fashion before the man who had paid his meeting fees. With a single nod from the old man the guards left the room, Thaddeus raised an eyebrow, few clients were willing to be in the same room as him alone.

“You are the Gent?” “I am, secretary, what is so desperate that you were willing to pay my rush fees?” Thaddeus asked, not one to beat around the bush.

“I want you to do two things for me; the first is to kill the man known as Melancholy, the second is to retrieve my son from that man’s grasp.” Thaddeus frowned at the man.

“I kill people, rescue is not in my fee charts.” Thaddeus told the man, who’s face shifted to reveal his rage.

“Listen here you piece of filth! I know that you have done rescues before, I don’t care about the price just bring me my boy alive!” Thaddeus kept his face smooth but inside he wanted to teach this man the meaning of fear.

“Fine double my normal fee for Melancholy and four times my standard fee for your son’s retrieval.” Thaddeus stated enjoying the look of hesitate on the man’s face at the massive prices.

“Bring me that kidnapping bastard’s head to me and my son alive, and you will have your money. Bring me my son with as little harm as possible and you will receive ten times you fee.” Thaddeus almost let out a whistle at the money this man was willing to throw away.

“You will have your son within the month.” Thaddeus said before turning and leaving the room, stopping only to hand the aide a card with the information for the payment transfers after the job was done.

###

(Two weeks later off the coast of Australia)

Rain pelted the tiny Island that was hidden from satellites, Thaddeus moved slowly through the under growth towards the hidden shelter, it had taken Thaddeus two weeks to find this place, that fact alone was making him uncomfortable as no one had found this guy so quick before now. Reaching the edge of the growth he stopped and examined the front door a single guard was leaning on the door, Thaddeus could not see anyone else, slowly he began moving around to get the drop on the guard.

As he was about to attack the guard spoke aloud. “Thaddeus ‘The Gent’ Rockwood? We have been expecting you, his divine lordship Melancholy told me to await you to guide you to him.” Thaddeus froze, in twenty years no one had ever sensed his presence when he was ambushing them.

“Mister Rockwood I would like to get out of this rain, so if you would put the knife down and come with me please.” The guard said before turning and looking Thaddeus in the eye, and then Thaddeus figured out how he sensed him the man was a blessed, his eyes were a kaleidoscope of colors constantly swirling.

“Fine, how did you know I was there, your power?” he asked as they entered the based and began descending the steps into the base’s core.

“Yes, I am a sensor type, I can fill the presence of anyone nearby and even tell if they have a power and what it is. My name is Angel Argus we have been tracking you seen you took your assignment with the help of my sister Angel Panoptes.” Thaddeus tensed, debating trying to kill the man and completing his mission another day when he was better prepared.

“It won’t work, kill me and you will be dead before you get to the door. You walked into a base where everyone is Blessed.” Thaddeus cursed the poor data his intel broker had given him, he had walked into a trap.

###

Maximinus Thrax sat on his throne waiting for Argus to bring the Gent to him, Maximinus had been watching the Gent for well over two years trying to find out his views. After solving them and deciding, he was blessed by fortune when the Gent was hired to kill him, now he would not have to expend the resources to convince the Gent to come to him.

“Your divine lordship? I have brought the man as you asked.” Argus bowed on entering the large circular room, the Gent behind him looking very tense, not surprising as he went from being in control to dancing on strings for Maximinus.

“Thank you my Angel Argus, please send devotee Jason to me. May the tears of the Angels wash away the sins of man.” Melancholy told the Angel, who bowed and responded. “At once my divine lord and may the light of the gods guide us into the new age.” The man bowed again and left.

“Welcome Gent, I have been expecting you please take a seat, I am surprised that Argus did not offer you dry clothes.” Melancholy remarked gesturing to a comfortable chair sitting opposite his own with a table in between.

“He offered I refused, now why are you playing with me. We both know what I am here to do.” Thaddeus growled despite taking the tea and allowing Melancholy to serve him tea, the fact the leader of a cult knew how many sugars he took was eerily.

“Simple really my dear Gent, I want you to work for me. It is rare to find anyone at the divine level powers who is so unknown.” Thaddeus had not been expecting that.

“I am not religious, I am not joining your mad cult.” Thaddeus told him, Melancholy smiled soothingly.

“Thaddeus I have spent two years learning about you, I know you would not join us as a devote, I simply want to hire you long term. As an employee of mine, I need someone I can trust to get the job do without questioning the morals of it.” Thaddeus’s blood grew cold at the idea this monster had spent two years watching him.

“Tempting but I doubt you can afford to keep me on full time.” Melancholy passed him a bank book containing more nines Thaddeus had ever seen in a single account. “That is the account for paying for hitman, you would get one 1/8 your fee every two weeks regardless and your normal fees for any job you do.” Thaddeus’s jaw dropped at the amounts running through his head.

“I would never break a contract but for this I will, you have a deal.” Melancholy smiled, as they shook a young alethic boy walked in and bowed giving the greeting to Melancholy, Thaddeus knew this boy was the one he was sent to retrieve.

“Excellent then we can begin with your first job.” Melancholy smiled.

###

Thaddeus sat on a chair with a high-powered scope watching the house of the secretary, through the windows he could see the son hug his father in apparent relief to be home. The son put a bag on the desk and when the Secretary opened it he nearly dropped it, inside was the severed head of Melancholy. The man yelled something out to the aid out side and a few moments later Thaddeus felt his phone buzz, a quick check told him the full amount was deposited, he sent off a text to the son telling him the money was received.

The son placed a comm in his ear and Thaddeus tuned into the channel and heard the son. “Dad I have something to confess, while I was in the care of my divine lord he taught me to control my powers.”

“Good then you can hide that damn curse, god hates the powers they are hubris and I am glad this cultist is dead.” Thaddeus felt his eye twitch at the rant, remembering his own father’s view on powers.

“Your god might hate them but the great gods do not and I will help lead this world into a better place.” Thaddeus had to be impressed at how devoted Melancholy could make these people in just a short time.

Even without the Comm he would have heard the screams of horror as the son glowed brightly and began killing the entire house hold with weapons made from a glowing energy, Thaddeus stood up just as his phone went off. Answering the annoying ring tone, he listened to the instructions before responding.

“Understood, I will leave the pick and clean up to you, I will be on the next plane out of here and two Mexico.” Thaddeus hung up and without a backward glance headed into the building to begin getting ready for his next job.


	13. What happens when you strike animal too many times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are the first of the trio who sit at the top of the Sins and the one who is the one who scares me the most.

The Fall before the rise of Pride

 

Los Vegas Nevada 34 years ago

In an abandoned hovel in the seediest streets of the city of sin the scream of a child entering the world echoed through the halls, the husband of the mother quickly worked at shushing the screaming baby. The wife had her hands over her mouth trying not to make a sound, their efforts were for nothing though as the sounds of heavy boots thumping down the hallway soon overrode the sounds of the child screaming.

The door rotted as it was fell off it hinges the moment the heavy boot slammed into it, a group of large burly thugs entered the room followed by a man seemed dwarfed by these thugs but all the scarier for the respect and fear the thugs treated the man with. The husband dropped to his knees before the man and at one began begging for his life and time to pay the debt.

“Shut the fuck up, you useless worm!” The man snapped, making the Husband fall silent. “I have been over generous repeatedly because your old man was an old war and drinking brother to mine, but I am at the limit I can do. Even with forgiving the debt of the interest on your loans you would still be too far… then there is the matter of what you did last week.” The husband’s blood ran cold at the change from a business tone to a very angry tone.

“You took out a massive loan in my name and then tried to use it to pay me back, that is how you repay my kindness? You spit on your father’s grave with those actions worm. Boys take the Dame and the worm to the body shop.” The husband leapt in front of his wife and looked at the mob boss.

“Wait take my daughter! She should at least be worth a month of time please! Your wife is pregnant, I heard it while I was in the den last week. If you take my daughter you can use her to vet nannies with, and when she gets older she can serve as a servant to your kid!” The mob Boss nodded along, before turning to his men.

“All right boys take the Dame and Gent to the body shop, Gerry take the kid and wash her up and take her to my wife to look over.” The husband yelled and pleaded but was simply slugged and knocked out, the night started to pour hard drowning out the sounds of a babe screaming.

That child would grow up to become Caelia Aquila the Sins with the most raw power.

###

Ten years later, Las Vegas, home of Don Marco and his with Delila.

SLAP! “Stupid Doll! I told you the green dress, how can I stand out as the prettier one if you don’t wear the same color!” Screamed Don Marco’s ‘Little angel’ Stella to her ‘Doll’ (The future Sin Pride).

“You said blue yesterday Stella.” Muttered Doll, only to be slapped harder. “Don’t lie you stupid Doll! I said green, you are just trying to up stage me again!” Stella yelled, Doll gritted her teeth but said nothing.

“Change right now!” Stella demanded, Doll started to turn to leave the room to change when Stella threw out her hand. “No, we are late because of you already, change here so I know you are doing it right.” Doll, held her tongue only barely.

Doll started stripping and began hurrying into the dress, but was stopped by Stella who was glaring at her chest. “Bind them tighter.” Was all she ordered, Doll rolled her eyes on the inside but pulled the binder tighter. Stella was a petty girl and hate the ‘her’ Doll had a better figure even though she was only ten and Doll was closer to eleven, the girl still could not have anyone being prettier than her.

Once Doll was dressed Stella attached a leash to a collar and put it on Doll and led her out, Doll gritted her teeth seething in rage at being led like a dog, but years of beatings told her that is was not worth it. Doll followed all the while watching and listening, she had learned early on there was more than one way to get revenge and Doll had one thing the Stella would never have, patience.

###

Four months later, Mob HQ Don Marco’s office.

Doll stood in the office alone with the Don and his three guards, two large burly men and a single petite woman, Styxx who looked more like his mistress than guard but Doll knew how well that woman could kill a man with nothing more than her pinky.

“I am told my Angel had her first Period, is that right Doll?” Don Marco asked, Doll kept her head low so he would not see her eyes roll. “Yes, Don it is, she woke to her underwear wet with blood around midnight.”

“Well it was bound to happen eventually, I trust you took care of it?” Doll clenched her teeth against the tone of annoyance. “Yes, I gave her some of my tampons and helped her wash off and showed her how to apply them, while she changed I changed the sheets.” Doll reported even though she had already handed in a report stating just this.

“Good, from now on you will spend three hours a day with Styxx training, you are going to be my Angel’s last line of defence. Now that she is of age her worth is much greater and you barely trained power is not enough so that is why Styxx will train you, she is the best blessed we have so don’t waste her time and of course this will come out of your pay. You know what happens if you fail right?” Don Marco said, Doll nodded solemnly.

“Good now get out of my sight, I have matters to attend to.”

###

One year Later, Mob HQ, newly made office for Stella.

“Daddy! I just want a higher allowance, I don’t want to do work!” Stella screeched, Years of dealing with the human banshee had made Doll able to stand the pain of the yell without flinching, the Don was not so lucky.

“Angel I told you that is as much as you get for free, and don’t think I don’t know your taking most of Doll’s pay as well.” That got a petulant. “She is my Doll so her money is mine.”

“And that is why I am ignoring it, but if you want more then you have to earn it. The work is very light and nothing hard or complex, Doll is already trained to help you with it.” Doll saw the light appear in Stella’s eyes and knew what would happen.

“Fine I will do the work!” Stella grouched but Doll knew it was just an act, and sure as the sun shines the moment the door closed Stella turned to Doll.

“I am not doing the work, you are if you tell daddy I will have you whipped and your tits cut off you cow!” Stella snarled grabbing Doll’s breasts to make her point, it was all Doll could do to not crush the bitch on the ground with her powers.

“As you wish mistress.” Doll replied smoothly, moving to the desk to begin the work.

Part of the paper work was creating enough accounts to spread the money out over to turn a small but safe profit, Doll saw the first of many chances to come for her revenge. Everyone knew that even with ‘Doll’s help’ Stella was bad at managing money enough for the investments her father wanted her to make, so Doll created another account labeled as safety net. Doll had check that the Don and his money managers would not be looking over the accounts, wanting to teach Stella to be on her own, though Doll thought it was stupid to do so at twelve but it work for her.

The extra Account funneled the lion’s share of profits into it and from there it was put into more hiden account and on to other more risk and skill requiring ventures, for the name under the account as they all needed false names Doll chose the name she had picked out for herself, Caelia Aquila. Over the next few months Doll would funnel increasingly more money into that account and kept it off the books, using Stella’s reckless spending to cover it. once she had enough she start buying up minor lands and shares that would only gain value, as time went by Doll spread her influence under several names she started buying the Don’s empire from under him.

“Brick by Brick I will tear you down and make you pay.” Doll whispered to herself during every beating or every time she had to endure Stella striping her and let men fuck her brutally, every humiliation was soothed by the balm that was that promise.

###

Five years Later, small warehouse in the industrial section of Vegas, now the Mob HQ.

Don Marco sat looking at the bank books trying to find where it had all gone wrong, for the past four years every time he tried to get a new piece of land it was bought from under him, he had looked for a rat but no one could be found for this. Every year it only got worse, better designed properties that could under sell him on rent and bills beat him every time. even worse was any time the was a drop in any of his assets stock they were bought up by several companies that refused to talk to him, looking into them he found they were shell companies.

These last two years had been so hard on him that he had to start selling properties, and they were bought so quick that is was scary but they were only keeping him afloat and every property only lasted him so long before the debt was back, and worse than ever. The only good thing was it had come to light and no one’s surprise that the sudden increase of spending money Stella had was because Doll was managing her money more closely, so Don Marco brought her into his inner circle to help with this problem.

His wife had left him two years ago after Styxx became a lover to his wife and reveal his affair with the blessed woman, since then willing she might not be but Doll’s warm full figure was a great comfort. As if the lust filled thoughts summoned her the warehouse man door opened to admit Doll, Marco frowned at the lack of a skirt or dress on Doll’s body. His Daughter still owned her after all, it was then that Marco saw something that had him spitting mad. Stella was being led in naked on all fours with a tail plug in her ass and a muzzle on her mouth, with a set of restraints the made her keep on all fours, the dog ears and leash were the final straw.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!” Don Marco screamed, Doll laughed and not the polite laugh he was used to, this was a darker eviller laugh.

“What I am taking my pet for a walk, after all she owes me so much money that she had no choice but to sell herself to me.” Doll laughed, it was then the Marco fell to his knees as he realized what happened.

“It was you all this time! How?” Marco asked weakly as his men came out with guns pointed at him, one bringing a chair for Doll, who sat and handed the leash off to his former men who grinned lustfully and dragged his struggling daughter.

“Please leave Angel out of this.” Doll cocker her head at him. “I am giving her a taste of her own medicine, did you not wonder why I could handle you ham fisted attempts at sex, I once wore that outfit your daughter is in. the men who died in accidents these last fours were the ones that fluffy let fuck me against my will.”

“But that is nothing compared to what is going to happen to you, one of the drug den whore houses you owe money to agreed to wipe clean your debt if you sold yourself to them… In fact, they are paying off the debt you owe, well not that you owe anything since I bought everything including the debt… Goodbye Don Marco, don’t worry when I get bored of fluffy I will send her to the worst whorehouse I can find!” Doll laughed as Marco was dragged away limp with shock.

That day marked the death of Doll and the true birth of Caelia Aquila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wish I could say that this is the darkest of the Sins past we will see, but it is not. That title belongs to Greed and his past, if you thought Pride was bad you have seen nothing yet.
> 
> Lust is next so you won't be dropped straight into the darkest origin to ever crawl out of the depths of my mind, close but not quite.


	14. Rise of the Redlight District Queen Part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!... How many time am I going to have to do that? Oh well, I am back(Mainly because Paladins is in danger of dying and I am running from it.) and here to keep this angst train going with only a short stop at a fluff station!

Rise of the Red-Light District Queen

 

Los Vegas 33.5 years ago in The Red Dress pleasure house.

“Sweetie there is still time to go to the hospital.” The owner cooed to a pregnant woman who was panting through a wave of contractions.

“You pay for the trip and fine!” The woman growled, the Matron shrugged and walked out of the back room.

Stopping outside the room she turned to her largest bouncer. “Put her in one of the sound proofed rooms, a cheap one we don’t want her ruining any furniture with her birth… send a pair of girls who have the night off to help her, unpaid of course.” With the matter dealt with the Matron walked away to go and deal with her clients.

Four hours later a blue eyed golden hair babe came into the world, with a final scream the woman collapsed and laid still. A startled brothel worker realized with horror that the woman’s heart had given out, now the two girls were left with a babe, a corpse, and no idea what the Matron was going to do to them over this.

thirteen Years Later

Victoria Rashvine was marched into the Matron’s office after her shift by the large bouncer everyone called Groot, mainly because he did not speak more than eight words at a time. Victoria had been raised by the brothel these last ten years, not a single person enjoyed raising the girl, due to the Matron not paying anyone for doing it. She even forced the young Victoria as soon as she was old enough to do any form of house keeping to work, stating that if she wanted food she had to earn it.

No one in the house knew that she was a blessed, one or two of the girls might have guessed but Victoria was good at hiding it. She would only use the power to influence the guests that she served drinks to or lite their smokes for, this made them give her more tips and prevented them from grabbing at her. When they were stubborn enough to keep trying she would make them think that they had.

Home tutoring was her education, the Matron wanted her young worker to be around at all times for work, so the women who had degrees were left to teach the girl for only a quarter of their normal rates. This left them cramming the girl with lessons and then leaving as soon as they could. Now Victoria stood before the old woman who only glared at the girl.

“Someone bought you, pack your things their bouncer will be here at seven to get you. Better still be a virgin girl, they paid extra for that.” The matron waved a hand and Victoria was hauled away, the Matron saw the hate burning in the girl’s eyes and shrugged.

A few hours later Victoria was before another Matron, this one was far younger but had a much colder aura. “That old crone might not have been able to tell but my boys could, you’re a blessed and a mental one at that.” Victoria felt a shiver of fear.

“My boys aren’t allowed to use my girls, so they go to other places, one is a sensor, not a very strong one but enough to tell if you use your power in the same room. So, finding out that you exist is a boon, I have been needing a girl to be the filler.” The Matron explained, Victoria glared hard at the woman who only laughed at the hate.

“Don’t worry girl, I run a high place, not like you old hole. You will be trained in more ways than one, after we can hold an event… My clients will be excited it has been a while since we could auction off a virgin honey pot, and with your powers we can hold even better ones.” Victoria tensed.

“I am not a thing to buy and sell!” Victoria growled, the Matron laughed.

“I think you are, every girl here is blessed and my personal play things. So, watch your mouth, I can be nice or cruel and you want me to be nice.” The Matron warned and waved at the Bouncer to take her away.

Four Months Later

The Matron strode out on the stripper pole stage of the Pleasure house know as ‘The Purring Kitten’ dressed in a blood red evening gown. The pole was a bright gold with the room styled like the old cat house brothels, the lights dimmed, and everyone stopped watching and admiring the servers and focused on the stage. Tonight, was the night, the newest girl was being added to the roster and as a virgin even with her training it was time for the auction.

“Greeting my dear clients, as promised tonight we have a special girl up for auction tonight, our virgin pussy.” A few chuckles at the cat pun, the Matron smiled broadly. “But that’s not all this girl is an illusion maker!” Dead silence followed everyone knew that among the blessed only one type was rarer than the illusion type, spatial types.

“So not only do you get to pop all three of her cherries!” More shock, this place only auctioned off one of the three normal at a time. “You also get to have any fantasy you want provided by out dear Gypsy!” With that the Matron stepped off the stage as a young but already developing Victoria stepped out dressed as a belly dancer.

After a show the was some erotic cross between a belly dance and a pole dancing routine, the Matron returned to the stage and began the auction with Gypsy still standing on stage like a prized sheep. Though they were calling out low number like one or two and climbing, everyone there knew that it was measured in thousands. The Purring Kitten was a place that if you were at the auction rooms the prices were steep and paid up front, but they were worth it.

“111!” Someone in the back yelled, everyone froze, the bid was over double the last bid. It was only a matter of seconds before the bid was taken and the first item on the auction was sold.

Gypsy stood outside the door of the room that she was assigned, her ‘client’ was paying and apparently there was a fight over who got her. Turns out the person who bought her used money that was not his but another person’s, and while he was the legal guardian the Matron knew who the money belonged to and offered it to the real wallet owner. Gypsy did not shift off the wall she was leaning on when the matron rounded the corner with a thirteen-year-old boy in tow, Gypsy raised an eyebrow behind her veil at the sight.

“All right Gypsy here he is, the client paid big money make sure you please him.” The Matron told her, turning to the boy she smiled. “Enjoy your purchase, the room is fully stocked and yours until noon tomorrow as is Gypsy.”

“That will be all thank you, I would rather my money be buying me pleasure not spent talking to you.” Came the cold response, Gypsy was shocked at the adult manners.

With that the boy breezed into the room with Gypsy only a step behind him, the door closed with a whisper and at once the boy’s formal wear vanished. Gypsy blinked in shock, the boy was a blessed and a spatial type no less. In just his underwear the boy collapsed onto the large round bed with that was covered in massive pillows, the entire room was made up to look like a sultan palace crossed with a gypsy camp.

“I am guessing that you are not wanting to lose your ‘Purity’ to a random man who bought you like a piece of clothing?” The voice was smooth as silk and surprisingly warm, Gypsy looked at him and how bored he looked and sounded.

“You just spent over 111 000 dollars, I am surprised I am still a virgin. But yes I would rather not.” Gypsy answered, the boy nodded.

“Then I suggest working on your powers, make it so that you don’t have to sleep with anyone. Also get a grip on that charm, it was working the room everyone wanted you even the servers.” The boy advised.

“You speak as if I am still going to be one after tonight.” Gypsy countered, the boy raised an eyebrow.

“You plan to stick one of those toys in yourself? Whatever just don’t wake me, I want a decent nights sleep for once. Besides I have no desire to be like those bastards and basically rape someone even if we are the same age, your lucky to be a virgin. I just hope your first time they use lube, I can say this Anal hurts without it.” Gypsy felt sick at the word from his mouth.

“So you are fine with the money going down the drain?” “What is another year to my debt? I already owe 666 000 to the halls anyways it will only take another year to pay off.” Gypsy’s jaw dropped at the figure.

“O-Okay, then I will go change and you can take one side and I will take the other.” The Boy simply waved her off.

A few minutes later Gypsy was curled up in a bed with a stranger and was still a virgin, she was shocked but happy. She drifted off realizing she had no idea the name of the person she was sharing the bed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we kill the Virgin!... well at least her virgin nature.*Shrugs*
> 
> Anyway yeah this chapter got away from me so it will be anther two chapters before we are back to the plot. Don't worry next person to get a focus will be Greed and how all three of the founding Sins cum together(I am so Punny and yes I am drunk on Dr.pepper and lack of sleep right now) and just how our dear cult leader fits into all this and why the Sins took his betrayal so hard.


	15. Rise of the Redlight District Queen Part 2 of 2

Rise of the Red-Light District Queen part two

 

Gypsy woke up to a shrill alarm going off, stirring the memories of last night came flooding back and she tensed. The boy was tired last night but now he might have changed his mind, the alarm stopped as the boy woke with a growl. Gypsy looked over with as much calm as she could, the boy no longer exhausted or hiding his power overflowed with power much she did when she woke up.

“What? Worried I am going to rape you? I am a man of my word, unless you are suddenly horny and want sex I have no intention of fucking you.” The strange contrast between his smooth voice and his harsh words was strangely pleasant, with his molten gold eyes Gypsy saw why others attacked him.

“Humans lie, it is a fact of life.” Gypsy countered, The boy smirked.

“Very true but I have never been called human before, bastard is as close as it gets.” Gypsy frowned, this Boy was rather strange.

“Anyways we are stuck here until noon, I need to maintain my rep so you are stuck.” Gypsy shrugged, the boy smirked.

“Good, now I am a man of my word but I am bored so strip and dance for me.” The Boy ordered, Gypsy smirked.

“Can I have your name first?” She asked as she stood and began pealing her clothes off as she had been taught.

“My current legal name is Jack.” Jack explained, freeing his growing erection.

Halfway through her dance Gypsy moved to his lap and began the lap dance portion, his sex rubbing against hers and making her well aware of his arousal. Biting her lip she began grinding against it, soon it was soaked as she was and suddenly she was on her back with her hands cuffed above her head. A gag appeared in his hand from nowhere, a gleam in his eye told her that she had push this snake too far.

“Say your sorry and I will back off and only shove a toy into your ass to keep your horny nature sated. Otherwise I am going to use you and I am not nice or gentle.” Jack warned, Gypsy felt a shiver that had nothing to do with fear do through her.

“Promises, promises! I hope you can back your talk up!” Gypsy taunted, only to scream in shock as something rammed into her and she screamed from pain and pleasure.

“Congrats on being a woman now.” Jack taunted, shoving a ring gag in her mouth before starting to pound her.

###

At eleven fifty five Jack began dressing and turned to the work of art he made, Gypsy hung from the ceiling bound. A small puddle formed under her from the fluids dripping, wax coated large areas and both her ass and cunt had two large toys in them on full power and others taped to her nipples, hair tied to the ropes and the ring gag still in place. Her eyes were rolled back in pleasure as every twitch caused another wave of pleasure.

“I am sure someone will let you down soon, and that no man will ever give you such a through work over again.” With that Smug comment Jack walked out a minute before noon, leaving a Gypsy drowning in her own pleasure.

###

Three years later.

Gypsy had risen from the bottom of the Purring Kitten ranks to the top show girl, beating out her ‘sisters’ Lynx and cougar. Now with her powers she picked which men actually got to fuck her, but only two clients of hers did she really bother to learn their preferences, Jack and a woman that everyone called Doll. Doll seemed to have a desire to be treated gently and rarely wanted sex more just a dance and massage before taking a brief nap in her lap, she came and went in under three hours. Jack though came and when he did, Gypsy would be bought for an entire two days, one to fuck her raw and one to let her and him rest. Both seemed to come like clockwork every month one at the beginning and one at the end.

Gypsy had not spent the last three years fucking though, she had been gathering power controlling more and more shares for the Brothel until she owned it. Only the Matron knew she was the owner, and she still had to work the rooms, but now it was to get information on her competition and this allowed her to start buying them. By the time she had reached seventeen she had fought off more than a few suitors and assassins as she rose to power, now she finally had enough power that she controlled if not owned all most every brothel, strip club and pleasure house in the city.

Anyone who stood in her way was killed, either by her own hand or the hand of someone who she had enthralled. Each time she took care of one another popped up and soon everyone knew that to oppose the queen was to die, she had to fuck her way to the top in many cases and she had only two ‘friends’ if you could call her top clients that, but she would not bow to anyone.

Soon Doll started going by a new name, Caelia Aquila and Jack had also gone under a name change taking the name Lucius Vitus. Deciding a new name was in order she changed her own to Sincerity Siren. It was not long after that she found out both Caelia and Lucius knew each other and were something of a cross between partners and bitter rivals. The focus of their rival hood was her, she had not realized that until the first time they were all in the same room and the pair were constantly fighting with her at the center. It took her and Lucius’s partner Max to keep them from killing each other.

Now it seemed that the underworld of Vegas was under the control of a triad, and the mob bosses knew it. no one was dumb enough to try and pit the trio against each other, not after how each rose to the top, everyone remembered the night that Lucius took control of the gambling halls. How could anyone forget the night that ended with every old head of the halls dead and brutally displayed in front of their main halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well her past was not as dark as I had thought, oh well I will just have to do better with Greed. As always tell me what you think, did you enjoy Greed's making of 'art'?


	16. Emperor of Flowing Coins 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are again, back in the story and to the last of the trinity's backstories. the chapter was getting long so I am breaking in two again.

Emperor of the flowing coins.

 

35 Years ago, Alleyway outside of Avalon Casino.

An old woman nearly bent in half from age holding a cane stood with a young terrified girl, two large muscular men and a man in his early thirties in good shape; A man named Jay who led the gambling rings of Vegas. The group turned when a man in rags appeared holding a bundle. A whimper came from the bundle as the man drew near, the guards wrinkled their noses at the strong smell the man had.

“Being late is not wise when I am being nice.” Jay remarked calmly, the ragged man glared with hate at him.

“convincing my sister that her kid died when she insisted on a home birth and that the child was already taken is a bit harder than you seem to think!” The man snapped, only to cower when a guard growled.

“Enough talking!” Jay snapped, turning to the crone. “Check the kid.”

The woman hobbled forward stretching out her hand towards the bundle, that only moved even more violently; as if the babe could feel that it was being searched for something. After a few moments the woman pulled her hand back and clung to her cane to remain standing, everyone waited with held breath for her to speak; when she finally did it was with a raspy labored voice.

“The boy is a Blessed in the making his power is rare and powerful, what it is I can not tell; that only happens when it is above mine… Send the pay to the normal account.” With that the tired old woman hobbled down the alley; her job was done and what was to happen next, she did not care.

“Well that settles it, Sam give the man his money and take the kid.” The right most bruiser exchanged a briefcase for the buddle of cloth, the ragged man opened the case and smiled.

“I am sure this will keep that bitch from asking questions.” The man muttered closing the case and starting to walk away; a silence gunfire rang out and the man dropped like a puppet with it’s string cut.

“Bruce grab the case and call for a clean up crew.” Jay ordered without another glance the man back into the casino, Sam right behind him; pausing only long enough to hand the screaming kid to the wet nurse.

The Nurse looked down at the screaming child that had eyes of liquid gold and felt a hate for the child; he son had died due to ‘complications’ right before she was to return to work here and she was transfer to the nursey room right after. Her son had been killed to ensure that there was a wet nurse for this brat, and no ‘child’ of ringleader Jay’s would share tit with another so off her son went.

That night marked the beginning of the end for the gambling ringleader in Vegas, and the start of the rise of Lucius Vitus Emperor of flowing coins.

###

5 Years later, nursey room of Avalon casino

‘Jack’ was barely five and already knew that the world was evil, he barely knew what the word meant fully but he knew Jay and his ‘Playroom’ were that world. Sitting in the corner out of the sight of the nurses he played, most kids knew to stay quiet or the nurses would take everything away and you would go first for ‘playtime’ with ‘Daddy’ Jay and that meant you might never come back from that room with the camera and hurtful toys. The door handle rattled, and everyone turned look; all 13 kids and 7 nurses it was two to a nurse, but Jack’s partner had gone first last time and had not been seen since so these young 2-7-year-old kids all knew this would be a new kid. Jay entered carrying a two-year-old, who he left at Jack’s feet with a twisted smile.

“This is Tim your new brother, treat him well.” With one last twisted smile Jay left the room.

Staring at the boy for a few moments the five-year-old made a decision; Jack pulled the whimpering 2-year-old boy to his side and glared at the other kids. A new kid meant they were a target for bullying; a chance to strike out at something, and that was something everyone of them wanted. The other kids all held his glare for differing amounts of time, but all backed down, Jack was the longest last out of all the kids; something that was not easy and had forced Jack to grow up a lot faster than any boy should.

With the child tucked by his side he went back to playing with a set of blocks, showing this new ‘brother’ how to play and survive in this place; even if that meant muffling the boy forcibly every time he laughed. Proof Jack had chosen well in protecting Tim was how quickly despite only being two Tim picked up on the need for silence in playing; and even more importantly how in the coming weeks that sticking to Jack’s side was the best way to survive.

There was a reason the nurses had made the kids fear them, all the children without fail were either Blessed or ones who would become Blessed in the years to come; Jack was among the oldest in terms of his age as a blessed awakening his power on his second birthday, when the ‘playtime’ got too rough and he made the flogger vanish something that really made Jay happy. So, each Nurse knew that as the kids grew they would be more dangerous; so, the method of training a bull to be tied to a post with a thin piece of rope was used.

{Author Note: The Bull tying method works as followed. When the bull is only a new born pierce the nose with the ring. Then tie the calf to a post with a piece of rope, at this point the calf is too weak to break free. After a while the calf while understand that it can not break free, so even as it grows older it will not try; even after the calf becomes a full-grown bull fighting bull it will not try as it still thinks the rope is unbreakable. So, what the nurses are doing is making the kids so afraid of them that even when they are powerful enough to level cities they still would fear the nurses.}

###

Five years later

Ten-year-old Jack hung limply from the bruiser Bruce and Sam’s grip by his biceps, the door to the ‘Dorm’ was opened by Sam and they roughly tossed the heavily bruised and bandaged Jack into the room; all but one in the room stepped back fearing they would be next, Tim marched forward and out the door with a grim look that did not belong on a seven year old. Once the door swung closed Jack struggled to his feet and went to his bed and clothes chest, and began pulling out a small suit and dressing for his shift that night. Once you reached seven years old you were expected to work off your debt; a debt for the kindness and love their ‘Daddy’ showed them, each year you were here was another $ 111,000 added to your debt.

“Jack take a day off! You will die at this rate; please think of Tim!” Susie begged, Jack had become a big brother to each of the children in the dorm; the only one to have seen the start of the Nursey to this point.

“Can’t big tippers are coming tonight, this is my chance to clear debts for three of you guys before you even start.” Jack countered; as much as Jay was a monster he was also loving in his own twisted sense, every dollar you made was multiple by ten if you used it on your debt.

“Jack, we would rather work than see you kill yourself.” Mary said from her bunk, the girl like Jack was older and like him had stayed after clearing their debts to help the others.

“I can handle it, I am doing the upper game rooms nothing more.” Jack countered before turning and walking out.

Working the game room meant having to plaster a fake smile on and play the good boy for the old pervs, who only wanted a chance to grope kids; Jack was glad the bandage’s added another layer of protection from their touch. Most thought Jack and the other kids were not smart, despite Jay making sure they had great tutors; get rid of the horrible sexual, mental, and physical abuse and they had a charmed upbringing, so none of the gamblers ever thought that these kids were watching listening and learning everything they could. Jack and a few of the other older kids knew the truth; if you bought your freedom you found yourself sold to one of the many whorehouses or drug warehouses in this city, so the older kids used this to their advantage and began moving those siblings that had talents that would allow contact with them to the right places. 

“So how much debt do you have left Jacky? I am going to miss your tight ass, even if you don’t scream as much as Mary!” ‘Lord’ Steele asked; it took everything that Jack had to not kill the man right then, the night holding Mary after he got through with her made Jack burn with hate, they were HIS siblings, and no one was allowed to hurt his things.

“My debt is already clear, I just can’t leave my cute siblings alone.” Jack smiled sweetly; thinking how good their blood coating his knives would feel.

“Come to think Timmy is going to start working here soon, I hope Jay has not ruin that asshole.” ‘Lady’ silver purred, not noticing her stack of coins getting smaller and a few of her rings losing gems.

“His debt is already clear, who knows what my brother will chose.” Jack answered, leaving before he lost his temper and killed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think I can safely say this is both the darkest and most touching thing I have ever made in the same chapter.


	17. Emperor of Flowing Coins 2 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go the last of the backstories for now, next time it will be more plot.
> 
> Warning this contains a lot of shite, bondage S&M, some pretty nasty gore is lightly described so if your are turned off by that I am sorry but you have been warned.

Emperor of the flowing coins 2 of 2.  
###

Five years later.

Jay had decided that Jack should see how well respected his father was outside of the gambling halls, so he brought him to Jay’s favorite brothel ‘The Purring Kitten’. Jay was a little strapped for cash at the moment, his rich tastes had led him to even dipping into the capital for the casino; but his little jack had been earning even more lately, even running a small side casino for Jay that was doing very well so he could just ‘borrow’ a bit from him if needed.

“Father, I had the night off finally could I not be sleeping please?” Jack complained a bored expression on his face, Jay scowled at his son.

“Would you rather spend time in the play room for old times sake? Your older than I like them but I can still have fun.” Jack became meek and said sorry like a good son; Jay failed to notice the sheer hate filled glare or knife that appeared in Jacks hand when he turned away.

‘One day very soon old man you will die!’ Jack vowed to himself.

Jack watched as the first girl appeared on stage, his sister Lynx had told him about her and how she seemed to be different; Jack saw why at once, the girl little more than thirteen had an allure that Jack knew marked her as the same as Doll, Tim, and himself. The dance had everyone straight or not eager to fuck the girl till she broke, all but Jack who due to his own allure was safe from hers. When the bidding started Jay was aggressive, even though Jack knew he could not afford to fuck anyone here something Jack had been making sure of.

“111!” Jack turned to give his father a glare only to stop; this was a great chance to start undermining the bastard.

“Thank you for bidding for me father, she looks like she will be fun.” Jay’s face was priceless as he knew he was trapped; Jack was the one with the money and the kitten only accepted up front payments.

It took some doing but soon enough the Matron left the girl and Jack alone in the room, a short talk later Jack finally allowed to sleep peacefully.

###

The next morning Jack woke and after some brief talking and a lap dance that the girl took too far, Jack had her on her back and ready to fuck with one last chance to back out given and rejected Jack gave into his urges and finally had sex that was on his terms. With Gypsy gagged he began fucking her hard when she started to move, he pulled cuffs from rack on the wall into his pocket dimension and back out into his hands cuffing her hand together to the headboard; a few more toys to ensure that she would not moving to much went on. Cuffing her ankles together behind her head was easier than he expected, a testament to her training, some chain linked nipple clamps with another set used to connect her clamped nipples to her tongue then a final set to connect those to her clit and Jack was happy to start with.

“Pretty as a picture.” He praised, gently playing with her lower lips making her moan and roll her head only to scream in shock and thrash making it worse as the chains moved and pulled.

When he came enough times in her various holes to be satisfied he decided to play and leave something for Lynx who he knew would have to clean the room after he was done. With the ropes left out for this exact purpose he strung her up, blindfolding and collaring her; her long hair was easy to braid into the ropes and a few light weights hung on the chain dragged out her tongue. Jack was not a monster though he had gotten very good at reading people and this girl was loving every second of this treatment wanting more and more.

“I think I am getting addicted to you.” Jack remarked as he changed between dripping hot wax on her and flogging her.

He pulled out a book to see their safety warnings on the wax, and seeing that it was safe for her holes as well he smiled; a small shock of being able to put two dildos in each hole and not small ones either later and he began, dripping slowly giving time to rest between each drop he soon sealed her cunt and ass tight with dildos and wax.

“I am surprised given how tight you are that you can handle that, this settles it I will definitely be coming back when I have time, you are too good to pass up my dear.” He soothed rubbing warming balm into her joints to help with blood flow, listening to her purr as he did so. As a last touch before he got ready to go he taped some small vibs to her nipple clamps.

###

One year Later

One by one the leaders of the various gambling halls along with their spouses entered the large dinning and show room in the Avalon casino’s top gambling floor. No one knew why Jay had called this meeting, but everyone knew that you did not ignore the leader, even if his spending habits had started to catch up with him. When the final leader and their spouses had taken their seats, the lights dimmed and on to the stage stepped Jack; everyone in the room knew that Jack was the only reason Jay had not gone under yet. Jack was dressed rich vibrant blue suit with silver under shirt and tracing on the seams.

“Greetings LadyCadavers and gentlecorpse to your wake; I am your master of ceremony and executioner Lucius Vitus Emperor of the flowing coins!” Silence followed this loud proclamation until his words sunk in.

As the man and women started reaching for weapons, they remembered that the security team had taken them; the same team that the more aware leaders had noticed seemed different in that they seemed younger or much older than the normal team. One of the more power members made a run for the door only to drop dead with no one having touched him and no wounds to be seen; out of the shadows stepped another young man dressed in a clean white suit with silver tracings, serving to bleach his already pale body of color.

“A hand for my dear assistant Maximinus Thrax my darling little brother! He will be the one who deals with anyone who tries to leave the party early, after it is bad manners to leave early.” Lucius explained with a chilling glee.

The wife of the man who had just been killed stood up and began berating Lucius. “Jay would not approve of his children playing like this! Now stop joking around and give me compensation for killing Harvey!” Other’s began taking up the cry as well.

“Quiet please.” Lucius called, when they crowd kept yelled he sighed and pulled out of his pocket dimension his Desert Eagle .50 cal; he idly entertained the idea of using a naval cannon but the repairs to the casino were a bit much for him to use it. A single deafening round going off silence the crowd as the woman who had started it dropped dead, Lucius fire two more rounds one into her chest and one into her skull.

“Now thank you for quieting down, even if you dead people seem a bit stubborn a good dead people just sits there and stays quiet.” The threat hung in the air and everyone hurried to take their seats again.

“So you want to ask my father what he think? I think that is a great Idea the old man gave me his power but still there is nothing wrong with asking the old gen for advice.” Lucius said calmly sending his gun back to it’s spot in his dimension, before looking over his shoulder. “Right old man?”

The curtain slowly drew apart and the leaders had various reactions to the sight it revealed; some screamed in terror, some looked grim and began accepting their deaths, more than a few fainted, and some threw up while praying. Jay the man who in his prime had the balls of every Vegas gambling boss legit or not in his iron grip, was in pieces head on one pike with three spikes coming off it each holding either an eye or his tongue, to make it worse it seemed that every organ or body part that could be impaled was spread across the stage.

“Oh dear it seems father has gone to pieces! Oh well, guess we will have to go with my first plan! One at a time you will be called up and your body will finally catch up with its death; don’t worry about your businesses I will take good care of them in fact...” Lucius paused savoring the moment he had waited sixteen years for. “Your oh so loyal Seconds and every other crime lord in the city are watching this live on that dark net site I had set up for that fucking pedophile that fancied himself a father. So, when you die your second who for the last year and a half has been on my payroll courtesy of the money I was stealing under the old fool’s nose will take over!”

“Oh and congrats to my business partner and rival Caelia Aquila on your hostile takeover we will have to celebrate later!” With that Lucius began calling the names and the night of blood rain began; a night its name from the blood dripping like rain under bodies of the leaders corpses as they were displayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warned you, yeah Greed knows how to put on a show. Not as much Melancholy stuff as I thought there was going to be but the Virtue profiles take care of that so is all good.


	18. Opening Gambit

Opening gambit: with all the pieces the game begins.

 

Bunker Isle three months to UN Vote.

 

Justice walked into the sanctuary chamber, the large round room was barren except for the throne on its dais, a chair in front of that and the seven large murals that encompassed the room showing various feats the Sins had preformed; with a border surrounding them showing the supporting roles Melancholy had in those feats. Justice bowed making both gesture and greeting, receiving the counter she stood at attention at the edge of the room.

 

“Vulpes please sit, we have much to discuss; something has happened, and it needs to be dealt with swiftly.” Melancholy’s words sent a shiver through Vulpes; the man rarely had face to face meetings for missions unless something very serious was happening.

 

Justice sat in the large comfortable chair in front of Melancholy, a chair that was often replaced depending on who he would be speaking with and what they were talking about; something that Justice found amusing was, how much even years after leaving Vegas Melancholy was still a showman. Justice noticed Melancholy looked unhappy, whatever this mission was it was not something that Melancholy had expected.

 

“Fortitude recently sent his material list along with tool requirements to our suppliers, he followed the correct procedure and sent out copies and decoys; it worked mostly as the suppliers have the lists and have begun work. The problem is a Mexican cartel managed to capture one of our couriers, the woman was forced into sex slavery with drugs.” Justice frowned and interrupted; something that Melancholy allowed and fostered to make sure his people thought for themselves.

 

“I already sent an avenger to her, she was retrieved only thirty hours after capture; was there something else I missed?” Justice asked, already berating herself mentally for failing her mission.

 

“Stop that Justice, beating yourself up in this case is useless; new information came to light with her recovery. It seems that the cartel was prepared for her and waiting, this was no mere chance capture; Charity’s people are already searching for the leak and we are changing the procedures just in case. No what is more important is they got to her before she could destroy the drive, it remains intact and no one has broken the code yet; they don’t even appear to be trying and the reason is the concern.” Justice could already see where this is going.

 

“They are trying to sell it, and if it falls into the hands of my sister and the Sins you worry that they could crack it.” Melancholy smiled and nodded. “That is, it concisely Justice. If they get it to Wrath she could hack through it faster than all but tech Blessed, and with the data and dates they would get from it Gluttony would be able to reverse engineer what it is Fortitude is building and what it would be for. That knowledge would allow Greed to figure out my plans with ease.” Justice frowned again, causing Melancholy to gesture for her to ask.

 

“Why would the god of Greed be able to divine your plans so easily from only one singular piece of the puzzle; even the Virtues outside of myself, Temperance and Prudence don’t know the full plan.” Justice asked; those three Virtues only knew the plan because of how much their roles interacted with the others, though Justice would guess Charity had figured out the plan with her spies.

 

 

“Because Greed knows me and how I would run my plans and how the Tears operate; after all he taught me everything I know about how to run an organization of this scale.” Justice felt foolish for a moment for failing to remember just who Greed was and how he was the Sin who helped lay the foundation for the tears.

“Now I need you to take Charity and go after the drive, the Sins are already on the move; thankfully they will be delayed with having to smuggle the Sins across the borders, the guards have been tipped so they will be on alert. Temperance and Faith are already on route and will meet you there, Charity is already being briefed on the mission; I wanted to brief you myself to make sure you are willing to fight and if necessary kill your sister. If you can’t I will call Prudence and he will take over as Charity’s keeper for this mission, I don’t ask you to fight your sister lightly and if you can’t there is no shame.” Justice smiled at her leader; a man who was offering her a way to avoid fighting family while waging war on his own.

“My sister and I both knew that when we could not agree on the path to walk that one day we might meet on the battlefield; our family taught us well, if I can I will leave her to Faith or Charity, Temperance if need be but I will not hesitate to fight her… and if the worse should come to pass I will kill my sister with my own hands, it must be me to land the last blow or my oaths would demand that I kill her killer.” Justice explained, and Melancholy smiled sadly, standing from his throne to walk the few steps to embrace her.

Vulpes slowly returned the embrace, allowing her lord time to suppress the urge to lash out at touch; life was seldom so kind to the Blessed as it had been to her and her sister. She felt her muscles relax from his blessing and she teared up a bit before he pulled away.

“Go with my blessings and prayers; with good fortune you will never encounter your sister on this mission, but life is seldom so kind to those who only want to help this world.” Melancholy sat and dismissed her; Vulpes left the man who cherished all his followers to his burden of planning a war against his own family.

She left the room and began walking to her room to pack and get ready, halfway there she encountered Charity; her constantly changing hair and eyes would bother most but Justice found it oddly soothing as it remined her of the lava lamps she and her sister love to watch. The Virtue was dressed in an outfit that if Vulpes swung that way would be very tempting, even so she would have to ask her where she got it; after all Laplace’s birthday was coming up. Thigh high leather boots of a rich black, loose purple skirt of silk that ended with an inch to spare before the mid thigh boots, a small red bikini top with a matching corset that made her modest bust bigger, with an aviator coat also black with bugling pockets.

 

“So, is your sister as sexy as you?” Justice sighed as Charity fell instep beside her.

“We are identical so yes.” Justice answered, Charity made a sound that did not sound human.

“Well hopefully she is as fun to play with as you are!” Charity sang spinning to walk backwards facing Justice.

“She is better with ranged weapons than I am, but I out class her for CQC.” Justice explained; wondering how she had come to feel any level of affection and understanding for the insane creature before her.

“Oh, and here I was hoping for a good tussle… maybe if I play my cards right we can be in-laws!” Charity purred, reaching into her pocket, and pulling out a hard candy and popping it into her mouth and moaning a moment later.

“Grape today?” Vulpes asked, Charity laughed. “I really hope your sister is like you! It is not fair that Lap swept you up, I think we match much better.” Charity sang before dancing off to get ready.

“Oh, Ira I really hope you like puppies on espresso.” Vulpes thought laughing at the imagined meeting of Charity and Ira; hell throw in Pride and Charity might pass out from excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you go folks two more of the Virtues have enter the stage, and are head straight for a conflict with the Sins.
> 
> Groping, badly timed flirting, explosions, death of a bunch of humans. The fight will have all that good stuff. 
> 
> Ira/Charity good ship?


	19. Random Ira regretting her idea to live with the Sins fluff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I wanted to help show the relationships among the Sins and Ira, I am trying a new thing where I swap between the names based on what they are doing so chapters like this will not really uses the names like Greed and Envy but rather Lucius and Alice

Ira is starting to regret her plan

 

Ira was glad the base was basically a well protected five-star-hotel as she would have been driven up the wall dealing with the Sins otherwise; even if a quarter of their waking hours seem to be them managing their various network, something that had been part of all their deals. This was her idle thought as she slipped into the sports area of the base, placing her bathroom on a hook by the door she noticed both Alice and Lucius’s robes; each one of the Sins had a different colored robe so the royal purple and royal blue were easy to recognize. The base had very few people in it just enough to keep it clean and running, as this was a top-secret base; the number of drones and automated systems still impressed Ira.

Ira could hear the sound of weights being lifted as she headed for the shower section, the weights were on a raised portion of the floor not far from the pool and wall of showers; starting her shower she watched as Lucius benched far more than a normal human his size should be able. As she turned off her shower and headed for the pool to swim some laps she noticed the sound stopped, a glance told her why both Lucius and Alice were staring at her with looks of horror; Lucius shuddered and went back to his weights while Alice abandoned her role as spotter and came over.

This was the first time Ira had a chance to really look at Alice, the woman had been given a robe the moment she stepped onto the base and told that walking around naked without the robe on is grounds for having her drink of choice removed from the fridge. The result was Alice for the last week wearing a robe as she wandered the base, because according to Samson she is a nudist for the most part. The woman was in a tight black and purple pair of bike shorts that were much too short and a matching bike shirt that was also tight enough to show quite clearly she was not wearing any underwear. Ira could think of only two word to describe how the shorts fit this French woman ‘Camel Toe’

“Oh sweetie!” Alice cooed as she hugged the soaked Ira, showing no problems with being soaked. “Who made you wear such a terrible thing? Even if it is your time of month that is no excuse to not wear cute clothes!” Ira flushed debating if she should risk punching the Sin, Alice only laughed.

“Oh don’t get mad! I am sure I have some spare suit material lying around, now just give me your suit and I will use it to make the plans for the new ones.” Alice cooed again already trying to slide the one piece off.

“Fine but let me finish my workout!” Ira said backing away from Alice, who had a strange look in her eye.

“Okay, Lucius!” Alice yelled, Ira was about to ask what she was talking about when it happened. One moment her suit was on her the next is was gone, then somehow was flying through the air from over by Lucius to Alice snatched it and ran full tilt for the door; Ira started to chase when she remembered Lucius who was sitting watching amused. The door closing my Ira turn and see red as all but Lucius’s robes were gone.

“Might as well get your workout in, she will come back when it is done and then drag you off to play dress up. Alice does that with anyone she thinks would look ‘Cute’ in something; personally, I blame her being French, at least Sincerity and Aquila are off managing their stakes so you won’t be jumped at least… Though if Alice tries to get you to put on any kind of animal ears I strongly suggest running, Alice and Sincerity both have a thing for cat girls so you would be in for a three way and with their powers ‘No’ is not a thing.” Lucius warned going back to his weights as if Ira was not standing naked in front of him.

“That girl is getting nightmares tonight!” Ira vowed as she dove into the water.


	20. Four Virtues one motor-home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am on a roll, I am getting out a fair amount of chapters right now. Yeah this chapter is mainly showing off some of how the Virtues get along and breaking down the players for the coming chapters.

What the hell is going on?

 

Mexico City airport: one day since the briefing of Justice.

Vulpes groaned as she stretched the kinks out of her back, Isabella wolf whistled and winked; Vulpes rolled her eyes and flicked Bella on the nose. Someone cleared their throat loudly making the pair turn to see Thaddeus looking at them with a raised eyebrow, before he could say anything Malika came up holding their heavier bags; Vulpes idly realized that four of the Virtues had not been in the same room without Melancholy since the regular meeting last year when Melancholy had been running late.

“Glad to see you ladies made it safely!” Malika said happily, Thaddeus just shrugged and turned starting to walk away. “Come on the car is waiting, we have a long drive to the hotel.” He called over his shoulders.

“One day he might loosen up, when he reaches Steinar’s age.” Malika joked quietly, only for Bella to laugh. “He would fall to pieces if that happened!” Vulpes smirked and shook her head, glad that she had found a group that was mostly pleasant.

The ‘car’ turned out to be a large motorhome with a lot of space, Thaddeus climbed into the driver’s spot claiming he did not trust any of them to drive safely; that suited everyone as Malika was better at briefing others. Looking around the cabin Vulpes could not put her finger on it but knew something was off, it was not until it flickered black for just a brief moment that she realized Malika was hiding the vehicle from prying eyes.

Once everyone was in the vehicle and it was speeding along the highway to the small town that the drive was being auctioned in Justice spoke up. “What do we know about the deal?” Charity’s head snapped up from her rubix cube to listen and watch.

“Faith did a wonderful job of getting the messenger of the Cartel to share her knowledge.” Temperance began, a dry chuckle coming from the front. “The deal is to go down in two days time, and it is between the Viper Cartel who have the drive and the whip Cartel who is buying; the foolish humans seem to think that the drive contains some kind of valuable data on where our weapons stash houses are!” Temperance finished barely able to hold a straight face, the rest of the Virtues laughed at the idea of anyone getting near their stashes.

“So the only ones who know the real value of the drive is us? I mean yeah the gods know it is useful in their hands but they don’t know what is on it so they are guessing.” Charity asked, Justice smiled not matter how crazed or annoying a Virtue was they were all smart and their spy master was a prime example of crazy but smart.

“Just so Charity, though recently Faith saw a few hyenas prowling behind the Lions. It seems the DEA has caught wind of the deal and are hoping to swoop in and capture everyone in a big bust.” Temperance explained, Justice sighed the DEA always managed to fuck up her ops.

“Do we have a timeline on the arrival of my sister and the gods?” Justice asked ignoring how Charity perked up and began blushing slightly.

“That was why Faith was so pushy to get us out of the airport, we did not expect this Ira to be so good at getting people across the border.” Temperance remarked, Justice rolled her eyes if anyone had asked she would have told them that Ira was the best at smuggling and counter smuggling; you had to in order to catch the triad of Vegas’s shipments.

“Yeah it was so close that I saw that French bitch!” Faith snarled from the front, Temperance smiled and tossed a knife over his shoulder into the dash. “Faith remember personal opinions about the gods to yourself.”

“Yeah I can’t talk about wanting to be bent over a desk and fucked by Pride you can call Envy a bitch!” Charity yelled, Justice’s head hit the table as she groaned. “Ira must be lucky to have the Sins instead of you people to deal with!”

“Do not count on it, remember I am the result of our lord and Gods raising me, and they raised Hope.” Vulpes groaned, feeling pity for her sister. “I am going to bed, this jet lag is killing me.”

Vulpes started to stand only for the motorhome to suddenly jerk and throw her into Bella’s lap. A dry chuckle from Thaddeus told her it was not an accident. Standing and stripping off her black tee she pulled one a large white Tee; that had a knight on the front standing with his arms raised in a V with the words ‘Praise the sun’ on it. The Tee came down to just past mid thigh, it was a shirt that belong to her boyfriend… one that she might have stole from his closest to use as sleep wear along with other shirts for when they were sharing a bed, she quickly threw off her jeans leaving her black G-string and bending over to put away her suit case. Isabella moaned behind her, Thaddeus scoffed, and Malika simply sighed.

“There is a curtain you know for changing.” Malika called as she climbed into the top bunk, Bella smacked him. “Hey! Just because Thaddeus is too dour to get it up and your don’t bat for that team does not mean you can ruin my eye candy!” Bella scolded.

“Bella, you may sleep with me if you promise to keep your groping above my underwear and you let me sleep… and none of your none PJ gear as that is not something I want to sleep next to.” Vulpes called, she hated sleeping without her boyfriend or Solaire body pillow, so Bella would have to do.

Isabella vaulted the table as a cat and was down to her underwear and crawling into bed with Vulpes so fast Vulpes thought it was a new record; Vulpes was well aware of the crush Bella had developed on her sometime ago, and let it happen as they both knew that nothing would come of it. ‘Though Ira could use someone in her life, this girl does match everyone of Ira’s tastes. Who knows when this is all over maybe I will set them up, they would be cute together.’ Bella thought drifting off holding the purring woman who had a firm grip on her ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes both Justice and Prudence are big dark souls fans, Charity is quite happy getting to play body pillow and flirt partner whenever she can. Yes Jack is gay that was not Charity just being weird.
> 
> Most of the Virtues get along in various fashions, but Thaddeus is probably missing his normal partner (When he is forced to have one) Fortitude the only other old guy who understands how annoying the young people are.


	21. Sins a group where no question is too personal.

Motorhomes that new battle steed?

Alice sighed in relief as they finally got their luggage and began heading for the doors, a shiver caused by a wave of burning hate made her stop as she looked around; Everyone tensed slightly as they focused on lowering the ‘hum’ of their powers to all Envy to search easier. At once she zeroed in on him The Gent stood glaring at her, not that she was looking anywhere near his eyes; an understanding passed between the two, now was not a time that suited either side for fighting. The Gent glared for a moment longer before stalking off, Envy could taste the desire to damn everything else and try to kill her but that man was clearly no fool. Envy made a gesture to settle and the Sin along with Ira nodded and they moved out keeping the ‘hum’ of their powers hidden, but relaxing otherwise.

“This is payback for the whole swimsuit thing isn’t it?” Alice demanded glaring through her shades at Ira, the woman who had made them all fake ID’s and made them dress the part.

“Hey only Lucius and I saw you naked, besides I was back with a better suit before your workout was done.” Ira glared at her, Alexandra leaned over and whispered into Alice’s ear. “Let that one die Cherie, that is one fight you will not win; though that suit was nice on her.” Alice smirked at Alex and did not mention her outfit again.

Tobias took one look at the large motorhome and hopped into the driver’s seat, Alexandra calling shotgun and running for the door; the rest simply filed into the vehicle and stowed the gear. Ira sat at the table with the rest of the girls while Samson and Lucius headed straight for the beds, Samson pulling out an issue of blacksmith’s quarterly and Lucius pulling out a plain looking book titled ‘Birthright’

Aquila pulled out a file and began working on her nails began talking to Ira. “I realized something Ira.”

“What is that Aquila?” “I don’t know what team you bat for.” Ira choked, Alexandra began laughing while Envy snicker, Tobias sighed, Sincerity perked up from her book of sudoku puzzles, the rest of the guys simply did not react.

“What the hell kind of questions is that to just ask!?” Ira snapped, Aquila shrugged. “What you think there is a single one of the Sins who does not know each other fetishes? Here I’ll prove it, Lucius what is Alexandra’s kink?” Aquila called over her shoulder, Lucius popped his head out of the bunk.

“Orgasm denial while tied down on a bearskin rug, and leave me out of this I had enough of Ira induced nightmares from you dragging me into this type of shit.” With that he went back to his reading.

“He is not wrong!” Alexandra called from the front seat, Ira sighed and gave up. “Fine, unlike my sister I am fully gay and not bi. And before any of you ask I am not fucking any of you, understand Sincerity; stop ‘getting lost’ on the way back to your room, you have two horny dogs to play with you already!” Aquila laughed hard, Sincerity made a show of pouting, Alex and Alice shrugged with Alice tossing Alex a twenty.

“So you have a sister? What is she like?” Aquila asked; Aquila was the chatty one of the Sins always wanting someone to talk to, Lucius blamed it on her not being allowed to speak much growing up.

“She is my twin, Vulpes is… She would get along just fine with Alex and Alice, she loves fashion but also collects gaming themed Tee’s and such. She is a blessed like me but a tracker type.” Ira was about to continue when Lucius suddenly yelled. “I knew it!”

“Aquila you lose! I called it, I expect my reward when we get back!” Lucius called from the bunk, Sincerity made a lustful noise as Aquila’s head hit the table groaning.

“Damn it! I was so close, fine when we get back you and Sincerity can tie me down and have your way.” Aquila groaned, the smirk on Sincerity’s face made Ira and Alice feel bad for the woman.

“What was the bet?” Alice asked, having taken out her knitting and was now working on a pair of liners for Alex’s MMA gloves.

“It was a bet about whether not one of you two were a tracker class. Lucius insisted that there was no way that you would be able to find the smuggled cargo so fast, Aquila thought you might be using old fashion searching methods and were just predicting Lucius.” Sincerity replied patting Aquila on the back in comfort.

“Sorry, I was good at tracking down the shipments but once we on board it was all Vulpes. You three were very hard to track, what did you ever do with that gladiator weapon set; the one that was made for the famous female champion?” Alexandra laughed at her question.

“Do you want them back? Tobias and I had some serious fun with them, nothing makes roleplaying night more real feeling than being fucked by the hilt of a knife of a weapon of old… Don’t worry we made sure to wrap them in protection first.” Ira sighed, thinking how much she missed her sister even if it was to just have a voice of sanity besides her.

“Since we are being so warm and welcoming, what is your dream girl?” Alice asked, needles clicking.

“So one who can keep me on my toes, with brains and a love of history.” Alice smiled but Sincerity pouted. “So tit’s or ass? What kind of girl are you, I personally like a nice firm ass.” Sincerity asked, Ira blushed but sighed giving up on getting out of this talk.

“Tits, basically make Alexandra pale giver her a vibrant hair color and give her about eight inches in height and eye to match her hair and we have a girl I would like.” Sincerity hummed thoughtful, before snapping her finger. “Lynx!”

“Sincerity you do what I think your doing and I make you sleep on the couch while I play with Aquila when we get home!” Lucius yelled from the bunk.

“Come on that girl has not had a good lay since she took over the Kitten for me! I am sure Ira knows how to treat a lady.” Sincerity called, leaving all but Aquila very confused. “Do not go setting my adoptive sister with Ira, besides Lynx is Ace.”

“I am confused, anyone else.” Samson asked joining in, Tobias called from the seat. “I think this Lynx is a former prostitute that was part of Lucius’s casino family and works for Sincerity and is Ace and took over that Purring Kitten place of hers.” Ira was wondering what she had done that this was her fate.

“Got is in one Tobias, Sincerity just leave Ira alone, I am sure she will find someone some day. If not she can always visit the Kitten in Vegas and pick for herself, she is a big girl.” Aquila soothed, Ira sighed and pulled out her tablet to play some war games.

“I am done, amuse yourselves.” Ira said, Tobias called that they would reach the town in three hours, and the rest of the Sins settled in for the rest of the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ira, the only semi sane one beside Tobias, and that guy is fucking with the chick that crashes through buildings for fun.


	22. Never leave the crazy alone

Never leave the crazy alone.

 

Charity walked through the lingerie store, having just picked up a dead drop from one of her spies; Justice was off down the street at a local café to meet with the local tears contact making this one of the rare times where Charity was left alone in public not that Justice was all that far away. Isabella finished paying for a new set of underwear, she wanted to make sure that Vulpes blushed as much as she could make her; the tingle of power alerted her to someone nearing the store.

Vulpes was walking down the street coming from the café, Isabella noticed that her hair was done differently now; pulled into a braid tied into a bun rather than her normal ponytail but she was not surprised she often changed hair styles before and after meetings. Bella grinned widely as she got a fun idea, tucking her package and new underwear into her backpack, making sure not to crush her bags of hard candies; looking around she darted into an alleyway.

She began shifting at once allowing the mist to form around her body, and enjoying the feeling of her flesh and bones softening and moving around as changed to match the mental image she wanted. A moment later Isabella was replaced with a perfect copy of Vulpes, now smirking she moved into the shadows and waited; the moment Vulpes crossed the half point of the alley opening she struck and moved as fast as she did in their sparing sessions. Bella had Vulpes pinned against the alley and a knife point resting on the base of her neck, with one of Vulpes arm in her grip and the other pinned between the wall and Vulpes.

“Hello Vulpes, did you think I would not be able to find out that you join terrorists? I can’t just let disgrace the family name, don’t worry I will bury the connections you had to the tears.” Tension ran through Vulpes body, Bella was loving every minute of this until Vulpes opened her mouth.

“Vulpes? Do your research fool, I am Ira Rocha a government agent; also stop wearing my face it is creepy!” Bella gapped, Vulpes would annoyed over this one.

“Damn there goes that tease, oh well. Hey any chance your single? Your sister mentioned that you were just as fun as she was.” Bella asked idly drawing patterns with the knife tip on Ira’s neck, when Ira just glared Bella pushed slightly harder to draw a single drop of blood.

“Okay this is not what I was expecting when I sense you were in an alley Charity.” Justice called from the entrance, now there was three women with the same face in the same alley.

“Hey! It is not my fault, she came from the right direction and only was wearing a different hair style. If anything, it is your two’s fault, I mean twins should have more diverse fashion sense!” Charity complained, still idly drawing patterns that now were colored with a few drops of blood.

“Vulpes! Your part of the tears?” Ira asked, not surprised but almost sounding impressed. “Yep alias is Justice. The horny woman behind you is Charity my partner.” Justice explained, Charity pushed her body flush with Ira and purred to help prove the point.

“Charity let her go, the gods will not be far off; with this many blessed so close one of them is bound to notice it soon.” Justice sighed, Charity pouted but moved away.

“Don’t try and fight Ira, Charity could kill you before you could draw your gun.” Justice warned, Ira eyed Charity who suddenly was shrouded in mist.

“She is not wrong you know, I am the second-best melee fight of the Virtues; only that knight beats me out!” Ira’s jaw dropped as the mist cleared and a woman who Ira would swear stepped right out of some of her fantasies from late at night.

“Charity we have places to be and a fight with the gods now would mean our death so time to go.” Justice called, Charity nodded and ran over Justice’s side tossing a wink at Ira as they left her confused as to what just happened.

As they walked down the street Vulpes looked at Isabella. “Really shapeshifting into me and what molesting me in an alley?” “No! I would not do that, I have standards!” Isabella scoffed back.

“I was planning on pretending to be Ira and that I was hunting you down for joining the Tears and disgracing the family.” Bella countered, Vulpes laughed. “Short of the fact that I got my families blessing that is a funny idea. Come on Faith finally got the site for the deal, though apparently Malika suggests waiting in the Motorhome instead of the hotel; the informant was an Asian, so it will be sometime.”

“at least I don’t need to vet another hooker.” Bella laughed, the pair heading towards their hotel.

###

Back at the motor home for the Sins.

“Wait your sister is a Virtue?” Samson looked at her with a look of pure pity, Ira glared at him for it.

“It changes nothing, all it means it that we know more about the enemy this time. But her being here is worrying, she is not an opponent to take lightly; more than likely she will go after Envy and Lust the two that have the least CQC skills.” Ira explained, the Sins nodded.

“Well we will burn the bridge when we cross it, right now we need to start planning our attack; Lust managed to get the full details and blueprints from a Cartel member.” Greed reminded them, Pride nodded and moved forward to layout the blueprints and maps for the warehouse for the deal.

“Best bet is to attack before the deal goes down, move before any of the groups can think to react; the Virtues hopefully will wait until the deal is underway to move. It makes the most sense for them as it crushes both groups that have opposed them, and from their view we would wait until after the deal, so we don’t need to deal with more groups.” Pride explained, everyone agreed.

“It would be best to partner up, two will keep our sense from being dampened and allow us to cover each other.” Ira suggested everyone nodded, so she laid out the pairs to get everyone on the same page. “Sloth and Gluttony, Envy and Lust, Wrath and Greed, finally myself and Pride. Questions?” there was none.

“Right get prepped and then make sure to rest up, fates willing this will be simple but with Vulpes over on their side I doubt it is going to be so simple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go everything is in place, next time we get our fight... Gods above that is going to be a nightmare to write.


	23. The fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rework Charity's shapeshifting a bit to make it more workable otherwise enjoy.

DEA goes Nope!

 

Day of the Deal; one hour until conflict. DEA base 2Km from the warehouse.

The air filled with tension as the DEA agents waited, this was the biggest potential bust in years; not only could they get members of two high profile Cartels there was also a chance to get a drive with data on the Angel’s tears. While many agents were monitoring every possible thing about the warehouse, everyone had an eye on the agent sitting on the floor rocking back and forth; one of the few hundred Blessed in the American forces and one of only four tracker class. Suddenly the man sat up and went ram rod stiff, every other agent glanced nervously at each other the deal was not supposed to go down for an hour so what could be setting him off.

“T-Three groups approaching! One has stopped T-Two miles out nothing higher than B1 with only six members!” Everyone nodded that matched the data on the Whip’s party, though that still left the two new wild cards.

“Group from the east, closing fast! E-E-Eight blessed! N-None lower than S1!!” Silence, not a single agent moved eight S1 moving at the same time had not been seen since the March of Demons. “West group closing fast will arrive a-at s-site…” Blood started leaking for the Blessed’s nose as his body started twitching.

“Drug him! We need that data!” The commander yelled, the man’s handler rushed forward and expertly pushed a clear fluid into the man; he screamed as the illegal enter his veins and forced his power higher.

“F-Four S1 will arrive moments after the Eight! Three B1 one B2 on site right now!” With a gurgle the man’s eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

“Get that out of here if we lose that asset it will be all our heads!” The commander snapped, the handler grabbed the limp body and threw it over his shoulder heading for the make shift barracks.

“Are we going in sir?” one of the younger members asked, the Commander looked at him with a glare. “No, we are getting ready to bug out, we were here for a bust of drug dealers not to start the next march of demons!” The soldiers saluted and began stripping the command post.

“God help us, you put these monsters here, so you deal with them.” The commander muttered watching the sat cam of the warehouse.

###

Deal location; minutes until conflict.

“Right about now I would really rather have been able to wait and have Prudence with us.” Justice remarked, checking her combat knife was in place along with her pistol and stun baton.

“Our mission is not conflict it is to ensure that they don’t get a hold of the drive, so we only need to stall long enough for Justice to destroy the drive.” Jack soothed, but looked rather pale for his dark skin.

“I just want a chance to teach that ‘Woman’ a lesson” Faith snarled, making the word woman sound like an insult but still in the allowance set by Temperance.

“What about the Cartel?” Charity asked as she stripped out of her clothes leaving only her sports bra, spats, and her harnesses on her thighs for her knives and ammo clips and her chest harness for her guns.

“These people abused our family so they die simple as that.” Temperance replied.

Faith looked over at the woman and glared “At least wear armor, I am not dying because you got shot.” Faith growled, gesturing to his own clothes that if you looked you would see hid bullet proof armor.

“I can shave off time and effort by having less on, less I need to convert and my wound heal when I shift and my body will shift if I die to keep me going. Something I have explained before!” She tutted him, Faith rolled his eyes grumbling about 0.05 not being that much.

“Enough they are going to be here soon, so now it the time to strike.” Jack ordered, and the four leapt from their hiding spot and move quickly to breach.

Faith and Justice slowed their pace and pulled their fire arms to cover Jack, who reached the door and pulled out a vibrant green wide blade trench knife with the number 7 on it and with three stabs and a brutal pommel strike the handle was off. Charity was through the opening as squirrel and a moment later the door pushed open with a squirrel hanging off the deadbolt, she hopped onto Justice’s shoulder and began digging in the backpack as they ran.

“I am telling you I heard something!” a voice echoed through the warehouse, the Virtues still running but each were masters of moving unheard.

“I am telling you that it was nothing, no one here has super hear so shut it! You want the boss to cut our rations again?” a second voice countered, Temperance stopped the group and signaled Justice forward.

The woman crept forward and reached a hand over her shoulder, the Squirrel popped out of the bad holding a black bag that it passed of before hopping down and shifting back to normal; all the Virtues checked their firearm ear plugs were in and tight as Justice opened the bag. Inside was a matte black ball, with a large number of seams covering its surface with pressing three indentations on the surface and holding for a few beats Justice felt the click of the parts priming. Rolling the softball sized ball towards the group of cartel Justice smiled, she did love a boom; the Cartel noticed the black ball and surrounded it like fools while the Virtues hide around a corner.

“Where did tha-” the explosion that followed killed all but the Blessed who happen spoken first, saved only by his dermal armor.

The Virtues were around the corner and running for the blast zone the moment the blast ended, the leader who had the drive in a heavy duty case and chained to his wrist was dead and his arm with the case across the warehouse. Jack crouched in front of the only surviving member of the Cartel’s team and pulled another knife out, this one was a thin silver stiletto with number 9 on it’s hilt; the blade slipped between the plates of the Blessed’s skin and he was dead in seconds.

Suddenly a rifle shot broke the silence, Justice yelped and leapt for cover as the case that she had been in the middle of force suddenly began moving on it’s own; it landed in the hands of a suited man who smirked and turned leaving behind four Blessed who opened fire. The Virtues were already in cover, Justice throwing a pair of grenades at Cartel’s feet; only one was not fast enough to avoid being killed.

“kill those fools, their sniper has to be dead already!” Justice heard the leader yelled and realized something, yelled over the comms Charity. {Charity, left flank Sin Sniper!} Charity nodded and a moment later a mongoose darted out of the warehouse.

The wall next to the cartel Blessed exploded inwards “Oh, Yeah!” Wrath yelled as she crashed through the wall stomping the head flat of the poor Blessed who had behind crouching there. A loud crash behind her along with a curse with Rifle fire told her that Faith was under attack, with Jack charging Greed who was following Wrath in everything was quickly become pure chaos; which Justice could see Envy and Lust were about to try and use to their advantage.

“Fuck! Charity please be okay!” Justice begged no one in particular, darting after the case and the two Sins chasing it.

Faith dodged another ax swing and rolled to avoid the haymaker that would have likely knocked him out, his rifle was over on the ground split in half from an earlier ax swing; that would have ended him if his armor was not made by Fortitude. The only thing keeping him alive at this point was years of fighting, his cane sword, and the fact that they could not open their eyes to fight him.

‘Justice hurry up because we are not going to last otherwise’ Faith thought spare a glance to find Jack was barely able to keep Wrath and Greed from help anyone.

###

Left flank roof across from warehouse.

Ira lined her scope on the case and saw Justice moving but only her hands came into her scope as she tried to force the lock, one pull of the trigger sent a round into the pry bar that Justice must have pulled from her backpack; Ira watched shocked as the case moved away from Justice and towards a group that entered from another door. Pride cursed, Ira whirled bringing the rifle to bare on the attackers and saw two of them; one who was looking like they were holding a roof up.

{Can’t kill this ants easily, too much gravity and I bring this building down. If you can give me a moment I can send the straight up, up takes time to create the well needed.} Pride whispered over their mics, Ira had gotten them all masks to cover their faces to avoid being IDed too easily.

Ira nodded and shot at the pair, only to have the shot hit a barrier but it cracked. {Cheap imitation of Greed’s dimension breaking barrier, it is creating a different space in the bubble; break it and they die.}

“Hi cutie!” Ira froze and turned just enough to see a smiling Charity, Pride growled as bullets flew at them from the other pair only to veer off to the side as once.

“Hey, my cutie and goddess!” Charity snapped, mist shrouding her and in a blink the woman was gone, and a Mongoose stood in it’s place; though Ira noted that the shift had taken slightly longer than the first one she had seen.

Ira did not question it and began firing into the barrier, while the mongoose somehow avoiding the flying bullets got behind the enemy and was now a large horse crashing its weight onto the barrier several times.

The barrier broke and Pride with a simple ‘ha’ finished the creation of the gravity well which shot the pair into the sky. Charity now human again stood across from them, Pride started to crush her with gravity but the Virtue dove forward well aware of one of the limits of Pride; her footing if pride did not have stable footing she could use her powers heavily near herself. Ira swung her rifle to fire on Charity dodged by rolling forward, mist rolled over her body as she rolled and crashed into Pride as a full-grown Polar bear knocking Ira back and her rifle off the roof at the same time. Pride, a veteran of many fights and wars had an knife out was attacking vitals before she hit the ground; the only problem was Charity was the anti-Triad chosen to counter her, Greed and Lust.

It took only a single swipe for Charity to bring Pride down, using the tip of the chin boxer trick Charity dropped Pride like a sack of rocks; with Pride down for the next while Charity flashed back to human panting slightly as she shifted again into a rare breed of snake to deliver a swift bite. Charity turned human again breathing a bit harder than she normally would but the wounds pride had inflicted were nasty and patching them had taken a lot out of her, Ira began moving to attack her Charity smiled yep this girl was her type.

Ira moved fast, but Charity was used to sparing with Prudence and Justice Ira was not quite as fast as her sister which save Charity; a brief and brutal grapple ended with Ira pinned by Charity who pulled from a pouch in her knife harness some zip-ties then used to tie both Pride and Ira up. Ira began bucking managed to throw the exhausted Charity off, and was nearly in postion to snap the ties when she felt it; a sharp knife point against her gut.

“Cutie, I would love to see how this ends if we were both in bed but I am exhausted and I have a job to do so please stay down. Melancholy is indifferent at this point to you for the mission, but he would rather you not die as that would make Justice sad and that would make me sad, and her boyfriend Prudence. So please just stay still and let me catch my breath.” Charity begged, only for Ira to headbutt her in the shoulder and begin wrenching her arms to snap the ties.

“Cutie, this hurts you more than it does me.” Was the only warning Ira had before a knife plunged into her gut. “Now I missed all the vitals and such, but if you keep thrashing you will hurt something.”

“How kind of you!” Ira snarled, only to blink in confusion as her head was pulled into Charity’s lap who then began running her finger over Ira’s cheekbones.

“So what kind of wargames do you play?” Isabella flirted, Ira’s jaw dropped. “You think it is the best time to flirt with me when you have a knife buried in my gut!”

“To be fair I don’t carry a medkit and I can’t trust you not to trick me about where yours is, and I don’t want you bleeding out so the knife has to stay in.” Bella argued.

“Urgh, can’t you leave me alone, I can’t believe I am saying this but shouldn’t you be helping your team?” “Hmm, if I was in fighting shape sure that would be wise, but well I am exhausted and fighting the Sins is something I can only do when I am well rested. Also, they are just playing hold them, Justice is racing for the case.”

 

“Ugh fine, but I refuse to let a woman flirt with me that I don’t know the name of.” Ira countered, trying to fish for info.

“Haha, you are so cutie just like your sister said you were, what a good agent fishing for data. Let’s see my name is Dr. Isabella Corsair with my doctorate in psychology with a minor in historical warfare.” Bella responded, before Ira could reply Charity put her finger to her ear and listen.

“Sorry Cutie but I have to go your sister got the case and fried it, your girls may have stolen it back but we win… and to the victor goes a kiss!” With that Bella shifted Ira being careful of the wound and kissed her deeply, maybe it was the blood lose but Ira kissed right back. “You can keep the knife, I have your email from your sister, so I will keep in touch later Cutie.” Charity called after she set Ira down gently and leapt off the roof, the sounds of flash bangs and smoke grenades going off told Ira that the Virtues had escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha TheTrueFro top that flirt session, my Charity is far worse at flirt timing. Jack did not get much screen time because I already had a crap to work with, trying to find valid reasons why the Sins and Virtues had to hold back was hard enough without getting Greed, jack and the others involved.


	24. The Aftermath

The aftermath.

 

Sins base: two days after the conflict.

Ira entered the computer lab and raised an eyebrow at the sight before her, having her own personal computer and having no interest in watching the Sins run their networks she had never been in the room after overseeing the delivery of the computers; the now nearly triple number of hard drives to Sins made sense given the monster taking up the front half of the room. Fifteen high performance computers were wired together into a massive network of power, large coolant systems on either side hummed as they cooled the monster and that was what it looked like siting there with six different screens set up in front. Alexandra sat in front of the beast typing at a mile a minute.

“At least she left of half a room.” Tobias remarked as he entered the room, passing her and heading over to Alex and refilling her sports drink bottle the woman barely waved.

“Yeah, can you see about moving us to another room? I mean when I am just making sure I am on top of my stocks that noise is fine but when I need to hold a meeting it is such a pain!” Groused Alice from where she was sitting at her computer, with several fashion designs on the screen. “No peeking at my fall catalogue!” Alice snapped throwing stress ball at Ira.

“Yeah just avoid looking over there, Alice gets touchy about her fashions when she starts doing the computer work on them… You still need to finish the design for the Casino fundraiser night, my stand in needs to be wearing your fashion if you want to break into my clients market!” Lucius called from where he seemed to be managing a reno on a casino.

“It is almost done, if your stand in could walk in heels we would be done already.” Alice yelled, Ira sighed vowing to get these people into separate computer rooms before someone broke a highly expensive machine.

“HA! Suck it Maximinus, no one keeps me out!” Alex crowed, Lucius looked up and walked over to the computer.

“Great that is it, well start looking for something matching that date. Given the font and position in the doc I am guessing that is the op date for something.” Lucius said after a moment and went back to his station.

“Ira we have a problem, it seems your sister is fast and you were right. The drive is mostly trash but we got a single date, no idea what for but it is something. I will let you know when I figure out what it is for.” Alex called over her shoulder, Ira sighed and nodded leaving the room and letting the Sins get back to their work.

She ran into Aquila on her way back to her room, the Sin was in her bathroom and looking to be heading for the gym. Ira stopped Aquila when she drew level, Aquila looked confused but stopped and leaned her back on the wall beside her.

“Are you all right? Not physically, but mentally you got taken down fast back there and I have not had a chance to talk with you since.” Ira asked, her own wounds had been handled by the healer Blessed that the Government station here for just that.

“It stung a bit to lose but Melancholy is no fool, he picked each one of his Virtues to make a force to fight the Sins; that girl has all the powers needed to be a threat to me, Lust and Greed. But us in a slightly advantageous setting and we would have a hard time, next time I won’t lose now that I know what to expect.” Aquila explained walking off, Ira frowned after her.

“She is lying, she is seething. But don’t worry I am going to lock her and Lucius in our room together until they rage fuck it out, I am too delicate for that kind of play.” Sincerity purred making Ira jump not having heard the Sin approaching.

“Sure, your too delicate.” Ira scoffed heading to her room, the chime like laugh of Sincerity following her.

Entering her room she walked over to her computer and powered it up, letting it boot up she changed into an over large Tee and booty shorts of black for both; a pair of chimes alerted her to a pair of emails. Grabbing a bottle of cranberry juice from her mini fridge, she opened her mail app and promptly choked on her juice; recovering before she spilled anything she read the subject lines again. Sighing and selecting the less shocking one, an email from her sister.

[Vulpes Email]

[Subject line: Yo Sis heads up I am a good wing girl]

Hey Ira

Sorry about that whole team fight, you know how work is one day your on the side of your sister and the next your in a fight to stop her from ruining years of hard work. I mean seriously to hear that old man talk you would think this plan has been around since the first world war. Anyway just a heads up that Isabella will be emailing you, be nice and don’t lead her on; if you want to have something we can make it work Melancholy is not against it BTW and no he is not plotting anything he just wants what is best for us Virtues. I have told her to hold off on the nudes, not sure if it worked but I tried, I swear that girl has no shame it must come with the whole shapeshifter thing.

P.S

I hope you have not thrown out that knife, Bella would be crushed. Anyway, I figured I would warn you about it, and on our shared blood I swear that any offers she makes you are hers and not some plot. Go get them girl ;)

[end message]

Ira sighed looking at the email, she thought back to her fight with the shifter and had to agree that the woman seemed quite comfortable with herself; she blushed at her sister’s last line unlike her Ira had never been good at dating or the like. She glanced that the polished and cleaned knife sitting in its newly made sheath, Ira could not bring herself to toss it or hand it over to the higher ups; it was well made at least that was the reason she told herself. With a bit of fear she opened the next email, one that was from an address she had never seen before.

[Isabella’s Email]

[Subject line: Sorry for stabbing you cutie :( ]

Yo Cutie with the nice booty!

Yeah Vulpes told me she was ‘warning’ you that I would be email, I did promise to email after all personally I think it is bad manners to stab a girl as cute as you and not email her. I would have emailed you sooner but debriefing and then getting swamped with work, and the old man throwing a fit over losing the knife he made for me; basically, I finally have a moment to myself and a computer to use so here I am. So I am sort of new at this whole long distance friendship (Or something more maybe?) I mean my friends have always been close at hand when I had any, BTW your sister is such a cool friend though she refuses to tell funny stories about only the damn sexy sounding ones.

Anyways I have to go before yours sister comes and drags me to the meeting by my ear… again.

PS

I attached some photos of me and your sister in case you were missing not being in her life and to give you some material for late night rubbing? ;)

[End of email, Attached are several photos of Vulpes and Bella. Including them at comic con and Bella in a slave Leia outfit on her knees with hand barely touching the thighs of Vulpes and looking up at her; Vulpes was in a lady Maria from bloodborne outfit(Ira’s fave character in her fave game.) holding the chain the picture looked about half a second from turning into a porn shoot.]

“Damn I had wondered were my Maria outfit had gone.” Ira commented on the last photo, smiling she decided to give it a shot; if for no other reason being the only single person in this den of couples that were hornier than teenagers would drive her mad if went on.

Send off an email Ira finally noticed the time and realized that the day had gotten away from her again, with the Sins living underground and half them running on the time from different parts of the world Ira found it hard to track time some days. Sealing her drink, she entered her private washroom and washed up from bed, as she crawled into bed she idly wondered why Vulpes would go to a con as Maria when Ira knew she preferred to go as lucatiel from dark souls.

 

[Ira’s Email]

Hello Isabella

Yes my sister did warn me about your email, it was mainly warning me that she told you no to send me nudes; I would prefer we wait a bit before sending those. Also she warned me about throwing out the knife you gave me(Not how I hope future gifts will be given.) but that was a needless worry I still have it and I even got a sheath from it. the photos were quite nice, I wonder if you can explain why my sister went as Maria instead of lucatiel to comic con Maria is my normal cosplay for that con and I could not find it that year(Now I know why.) I accept your offer of something more, I have not done this myself though I know my sister has so she might be playing match maker a lot.

I would attach pictures but you have my sister over there so I don’t think that is needed right now, when we get to more intimate then I will send those and not have you use my sister for those. Though I hope you still have that Leia outfit.

PS

The wound healed without a scar, and warn my sister to avoid Wrath on the battlefield next time we meet, she has a bone to pick with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we had a good run of plotish stuff, next time though once more into the past, this time the Demons sin of Wrath.
> 
> A blood soaked story of how a little girl survived in a hell hole that is more violent than any of the Sins.
> 
> Cock Fights + Dog fights + gladiator fights + cage fights + Blessed powers + full on shock collar slaves + ranking systems that control your entire life =(Combining the essence of each you get) Wrath's childhood.


	25. Bayou Queen part one.

Outwit, Outfight, Outlast

 

Down in New Orleans 30 years ago if you knew where to look you would find one of the worlds most horrifying practices, the Damned games; a twisted hell where Blessed spent everyday fighting and killing each other for the amusement of humans. The games where brutal hundreds would die every year, Blessed slaves from all over the worlds were bought and sold here keeping a fresh roster of Blessed; and it is in this hell that our Bayou Chieftess was born and raised.

[thirty four years ago: Bayou slave clinic]

A small-time slaver stood next to the current owner of the Damned games Collen Rotford, it was all because of the woman screaming nearby as she struggled to deliver a child; the slaver had caught a pregnant woman on a lucky run so was here to see the woman delivered the child and then he could sell both for a quick buck. Finally, a smaller higher pitch scream could be head and the woman passed out, the nurses moved quickly cleaning the woman and child with professional care; it would be easy to mistake these women for nurses except for the heavy shock/bomb collars locked around their throat.

“Well?” Was all Collen said, the nurses flinched but quickly responded. “Woman it an C5 but only for enhanced endurance and minor sense increases. The girl, her power uncertain it will be along the veins of her mother’s but much higher… S3 and upwards it is too soon to tell beyond that.” The head nurse answered.

“All right throw the brat in with the other brats, put her on the early show program. Send the woman to the pleasure den.” The nurses winced for the pair, an early show meant being forced into the games as soon as her powers formed enough to be even slightly useful, and the pleasure den was only pleasure for the sick fucks who like snuff porn and wanted to try it themselves.

“The money will be transferred and will be for the amounts of S3 unknown and C5 low grade.” With that Rotford marched out leaving the Slaver to head for the cashier’s desk on his own and for the nurses to finish cleaning up and delivering the pair of females to their places.

###

[Four years later: common room for pup class]

‘Pup’ that was the class young 666666, a class that was made up of 4-9-year-olds it was a less popular class for the gamblers; but the long term thinking ones watched the matches and games to pick out early the next ‘star’. The guard hauled ‘Sixes’ as her nickname was into the room and unshackled the cuffs and set the collar from blast to shock, then looked at her with bored expression; the tension in the room went up as the young fighters all realised there was fresh blood.

“Your bottom rank until the next match, lucky for you it is in three hours. No fighting in the common room, you get caught it is a rank demotion.” The guard explained they walked out, the room was quiet for a moment before they all went about their business.

Sixes moved calmly to a corner on the floor out of the way, from the cradle most of the fighters in the damned games grew up learning how to survive by listening to the talk of others and learning what not to do; these lessons were normally stories about others doing something and dying as a result. The Pup class was the most dangerous class to be strong in, if you were not older than being strong meant being ‘put in your place’ and being weak was just as dangerous as you would be attack in the common room; sure, it was against the rules but that was only if you got caught and you only got caught if you upset the adults.

Sixes sat still and did not move a muscle for the next three hours, not until they were led out into the arena, a large circular pit forty across with six slanted pillars coming out of the ground at fifty-degree angles all converging at the center in a point. Two minutes were allowed for bets to be placed by the watchers who sat above the large pit like room watching live or via the cameras on the seats which allowed for you to order or bet from the seat; only the best for our clients was the motto of the games.

Sixes slinked to the one spot on the edge of the room that was on the dimmer side and crouched low, using her plain brown clothes and the hard dirt floor along with her skin to hide her presence, the buzzer rang out and the kid fighters sprang into action; every match meant a chance to climb the ranks and get a slightly better life and better chance in the next match. Sixes waited until everyone began brawling, and groups began forming as the stronger of the youngest ages banded together and the weakest of the oldest did as well, once every one was busy Sixes darted out into the fray and kept running; gaining a few meager points by simply running over some people.

She hit one of the pillar and kept going up until she reach the two thirds mark, then crouched no one ever looked up that was one lesson she had learned, it seemed many great fighter were taken out by a dive bomb attack. Now all she had to do was wait. The fighting was slowly starting to wind down so Sixes glanced and saw she was just middle of her year group for rank, it was time to strike picking her target she struck.

With a brave leap she landed on a boy two years older than her, who rolled with her weight and came up standing before she could. When the boy landed a swift kick it took all her will to stop her powers from triggering and allowing the blow to knock her back, forcing her threshold power to allow the shock to cause her to spasm before she collapsed was painful, but it worked she faked being unable to move and was eliminated. The threshold had a limit to how much of a beating it took before she could be harmed and Sixes knew that limit would be her death here if it was ever found so she would have to hide, Sixes already knew that she would grow powerful enough to break out one day but until then she would have to survive.

###

[six years later.]

‘Page’ class was for ten to fifteen and once again Sixes was fresh meat, but this time she was not new blood, she was know by several of the more intelligent ones as a decent fight but not much of a threat; her kill count was only one hundred and that was with assist counted in a strictly upper middle of the pack level. One benefit of how the games were ran for Sixes is that the other fighter did not get told each other’s blessings, so no one knew what her in power was or what the limits of it were.

“Oi give me you ration bar!” a large boy barked, he looked to be about twelve and by his tags was not that high on the ranks even lower than most of her year was and they had just been put in were the stats said they would fit.

Sixes glanced at the guard room as saw the chief guard for the day was one she recognized, one who like to bet on the Page and Pup class fights, the very same that Sixes knew had been betting on her from time to time. Listening to the guards gossip and talk was her main pastime and it led to her knowing when it was best to rank up by only ranking up with she knew for certain that guards were betting on her doing it, this meant she could get an extra layer of protection when she worked a guard long enough.

“Piss off you weakling, you are below me and dare to order me? What are you going to take it?” Sixes asked sliding her ration bar into her underwear smirking at the boy.

“You asked for it!” the boy slugged her hard, holding her power back enough to let the force move her but not harm her was easy now after years of practice.

The boy tackled her began trying to reach into her clothes to get the bar, all while trying to beat her enough to teach her a lesson get just got a hold of her waistband, when the collar beeped, and a massive shock went through him. He fell off twitching, Sixes scrambled away pocketing his ration bar for herself a few of the fighters were surprised the brawl hadn’t reached the normal level for guards to step in but Sixes knew that the guard had already placed money on her ranking up in her first match in her new class so she could count on him to end fights sooner for her until after the first match. The guard would not want to lose money over her not being in fighting shape because he failed to stop a fight in time.

“Next punk to disrupt my shift gets the full charge shock.” The guard spoke of the PA system, and entire group clammed up and went about their business


	26. Bayou Queen part two

Bayou Queen part 2

 

It was Sixes first match in the Page class, and was on a mission to pay back that guard for saving her and to get rid of a threat to her without making the target on her back any bigger; she was getting too big to hide in the shadows which meant managing her target size even more carefully. The Page class fights took place in the same room as the Pup class, with the additions more rules on how to get points. Points for killing anyone were reduced as the fighters became more valuable, death matches were only to happen in set arenas and events, so it was more take downs and tactics the got you points in the normal fights, you now had the option to surrender after one minute of fighting at the cost of one rank placement; other match styles had different rules and some even allowed the use of weapons.

The buzzer rang and unlike the Pup matches the Page matches were slower to start, this stemmed two main factors; the changes in rules punished fools so attacking and hoping to kill/end it quickly was bad and the more important one was the number of Pages was about half of number of fighters on average per section. When Sixes had first entered her section in Pups there was around 200 in her fighting group, in this section of Pages there was only 101 and by the end of this match Sixes was going to take that number down by one; it was not wise to kill in your first match as a Page but it was even worse to show a reliance on the guards saving your ass so Sixes needed to make it clear that she was a middle of the pack with this match.

“Come out and play you grabby fool.” Sixes muttered as she looked around watched the fights, trying to find the boy who had attacked her.

A fist curled in lightning smashed into the back of her head, turning she saw the boy, and remembered her first Pup match, her attacker was the same one as the boy who had kicked her in that match; Sixes smiled in a way that made the boy step back in fear. She advanced shrugging off charged punch after punch forcing the boy closer to the wall behind him, one of his underlings tried to sneak attack her an armored fist only to be backhanded and sent flying with a shattered jaw and land in a crumpled heap.

“I remember your shock kick, it stung having to let it through my power but, it has not gotten any tougher… I guess this is as far in the games as you go.” Sixes's accent became heavier as she got more excited, resting her hand almost gently on the boy’s cheek.

“I Surr-” “Oh no ma dear fool, I canna let you live.” Sixes said covering the boy’s mouth, pushing his head into the wall increasing the pressure.

“I have always wanted to try this.” Sixes remarked increasing the pressure, soon she could feel the skull groaning as it came closer to caving and with a wet cracking sound it caved and killed the boy.

Looking up she saw her rank had gone up but was still only lower middle, shrugging she charged into the smallest group of weaker fighters and crushed four of them breaking several bones and knocking down the other two; with her rank now three ranks high than where she had sat in Pups she signaled her surrender and moved to the entrance and left the fight. None of the weaker fighters from that group had seen her face and you did not get a read out on who took you down so Sixes had firmly placed herself back in the upper middle of the pack and had made no new real enemies, all in all a good match.

[Three years later]

Rank 25/100 a solid rank for a thirteen-year-old Sixes, three years of tricking those under her to target bigger fish than her and fooling those above her into thinking that she was just lucky had payed off nicely; while most of the top twenty-five’s blessings and skills were know hers remained mostly unknown. In the last year the only thing to grow for her was her bust size, a B-cup now and still growing but she was still Five foot flat and it bugged her everyone else her age was taller it might help with the smaller target but being short meant seeing over the head of the other fighters was a challenge and that if she climbed she would still be seen as an easy target.

Tomorrows match had had created an air of tension in the fighters it was what every fighter loathed, only the top five really had an advantage in it; even then some of the top five only held their ranks due to their skill at sneak attacks. It was the ninety-nine-bout tournament, it was a series of one on one fights with the winner going on to fight the next person and this continued until all one hundred members of the section had fought; it started with rank one hundred and rank ninety-nine fighting and so on.

Fights happened every day, but they were on smaller scales and were cross section fights as well and were more training than anything else, you could still easily be killed but no one wanted to waste the effort of killing other fighters; the points you won and lost in these fights were barely worth a rank at most. It was the matches once a week on Saturday that were battle royals with a roulette of rules to keep it fresh that were the point earning match. The Bouts only happened three times a year once every three months with a year end ‘Festival’ instead of a fourth Bout, the Festival was the worse killer of the year normally counting for most of the kills, easy to understand given that the point rewards and rules encouraged fighting to the bitter end.

“Meal time, line up against the wall!” The guards snapped, as they escorted the food train into the common room.

The Common room was circular just as every room the Fighter ever saw were, it was rings within rings and the size of a small convention hall; the rooms branched off from the edge of the room and were closed except to those with the tags on their collar to get in. The higher your rank the better your life, top thirty got private rooms growing in size in comfort according to your rank, the lower ranks had to group up with more people in less space until you got to the bottom ten who shared a room barely big enough for their arm sleeping bags. Inside the common room the center section was the best seats and even books and toys, all fighters were taught to high school level before they reached high school age; the games were more fun with smart fighters was the view so you were beaten to smarts. As you went out from the center the seats and items to pass time got worse until it was the hard floor for the bottom ten.

“One through Ten!” The guard called, the top ranks slinked forward, no one walked proud around the guards as that was asking for trouble.

The top ranks got actual food, freshly cooked and seasoned and it was something that every meal time made Sixes question her choice to not fight and take the top rank, but she was still not ready yet too many fighters would target her and without size on her side even if she killed everyone who tried she would still be targeted. The next rank went and got MRE with the scraps from the prep of the top, that was the rank she was going for, with the knowledge she was done growing it was time to allow the target to get bigger and get ready; she needed to sharpen her fangs before she went for the top and then the boss of this place. When her rank group was called she advanced, let the nurse scan her tags and read the biometrics of her collar with a device in the scanner, the nurse handed her the needed kinds of vitamins and MREs for her and sent her on her way.

“Right keep quiet and don’t cause any trouble we will be back for the clean up in thirty minutes, you know what the means.” The head guard snapped, and the train was lead out, everyone started tearing into their food, you finished in time or you lost your meal and they only got one meal and two ration bars a day.

[Bout fight: Sixes VS rank 19]

Rank 19 was a Blessed nicknamed blur, and it was not a joke the girl was fast and was not weak in the punching area either, she had done the most damage to Sixes’s threshold in her last six fights and was proving the most annoying. She was fast enough to avoid getting caught by Sixes but Sixes noticed something, this girl was not terribly bright which was why despite having such a powerful Blessing for this kind of fight she was only rank 19; the girl was already half the speed she had started at, something caused by her constant running around instead of using hit and run and stop tactics and that was what Sixes had been waiting for.

“You are soooo slow, it is sad!” The girl taunted as she darted into get another strike. “I mean at least try too -ack!” The girl choked as Sixes lashed out faster than she had in the entire fight so far and snagged the girl by the throat, hauling her up into the air without any real effort.

“Finally you dropped your guard and lowered your speed enough.” The girl struggled but Sixes grip was 100 times that of your averaged blessed which meant she could kill this speedster without trying in the slightest.

“Your voice is soooo annoying, hearing it everyday in the fights and then in the matches has made me want to kill you for three years.” Sixes mocking the girl with an impression of Blur’s voice. “Thankfully I can today, I am taking the number of eleventh spot and killing my to it from hear on out.”

With callus ease Sixes crushed the girl’s neck, dropping the dead body at her feet that now had a neck crushed into the shape of her grip. She looked up at the clients and smiled brightly, and waved at the few that clapped or cheered her. A guard came in and collected the body, when the door closed another opened and rank 18 walked in and glanced at the screens that hung above the center, noting the terminated next to the old rank 19 and settled into a much more serious fighting stance.

“That is not going to help you, I am done playing and not a single member of the teen ranks is leaving alive except me.” Sixes remarked, the boy glowed as the earth started to shift.

“Not going to happen, unlike Blur I know how to fight.” The boy snapped, hurling a boulder at Sixes who laughed and charged right through the boulder and into the boy crushing him into the wall and killing him in a second as she caved in his chest and flattened his heart and lungs.

“Told you I am done playing.” Sixes told the corpse, walking back to the center to await her next fight flicking off the bits of gore and blood the boy had coughed up as he died.

For the next few fights Sixes showed for the first time in the arena her some true power killing the coming ranks with ease, but in each fight she showed signs of weakening to the crowd, not that she was weakening or tiring at all but she needed to play the part. When the final match she wanted to fight came she stood facing the tenth ranked fighter, breathing heavily but standing tall and really just wanting to be able to stop acting for just one day and let loose.

“Shit, someone must be on their period.” The fighter kitty mocked looking at the scoreboard screen, her Blessing made her look like a furry cat girl right down toe the face.

“Oh is the kitty talking about themselves?” Sixes taunted, Kitty hissed and charged her.

The fight was long and brutal, at least for Kitty it was brutal for Sixes it was boring and that was about it, finally Kitty slammed her head into one of the heavy pillars and Sixes pulled her power enough to let the blow knock her out. Sixes woke up an hour later sitting at rank eleven, moving her few meager belongings into her new room she laid down and began to plan, her next big move was three years off when she reached the Knight class which was ages sixteen to thirty. Her first match will be her killing to the top five and then the first Bout will be killing her way to the top and then the Festival will be when she brings this place down, before she turns eighteen she will control this place; she knew the power this place had and destroying it would be pointless it needed to be changed but not destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit Wrath has a longer back story than most of these guys we still have one more chapter. Hopefully a certain Fro has learned not to doubt my girl Wrath, she may like to crush her enemies with her bare hands but she has a brain and know how to use it.
> 
> Sins Fun fact:(Something new I am trying you will get a random fact about one or more of the characters in this world every chapter, let know what you think and who or what rank list you want next.)
> 
>  
> 
> Actual 'Jobs' of the Sins: 
> 
> Greed: Casino owner and shipping co-owner
> 
> Pride Landlord and Shipping co-owner
> 
> Lust: strip club/pleasure house owner and shipping co-owner
> 
> Envy: owner and chief designer of top fashion companies owner of fabric company.
> 
> Gluttony: owner of several performance companies including cirque du soleil
> 
> Sloth: owner of largest maple syrup maker, and various other Canadian goods companies, front man for several underground fighting rings.
> 
> Wrath: shadow owner/leader of every major preservation groups and the real runner of the fighting rings that Sloth front mans for.(Needed someone who looked tough to fill the roll, remember Wrath is Smol.)


	27. Bayou Queen part three final

Bayou Queen part 3

 

[Three years later: Festival of the Knight class]

Sixes stood arena dressed a frankly insulting outfit, she was in a Greek toga she bet that a sponsor for the games paid for it; most festivals were a chance for the gamblers to get more control over the games and with the high concentration in females within her section it was not a surprise that it was pervy. The festival was a two-day event, the first day devoted to finding the top sixteen fighters for that year’s theme which was for this year battle of the gods; which meant to get chosen you needed to show god level skill or power something that had been a breeze for the number one ranked fighter Sixes. The matches were an actual tournament bracket style, which meant Sixes would need to beat only four of her fellow fighters to get to the award ceremony where she would be given new tags by the owner himself.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our first match!” Collen Rotford announced as his face appeared in corner of the screens that were showing the two fighters. “In the lovely blood red toga, the lady of the crush Sixes! And in the gossamer toga Gossamer!” the larger than normal crowd went mad for the to females.

“Gossy I am sorry about your outfit and the fact that I am taking the top spot, I will try to avoid killing you.” Sixes told her friend sincerely, it was strange that the top ten always became friends even if they had to fight and kill each other.

“Well I appreciate the concern truly, but I will be taking the top spot. Though I agree about the outfit, having them able to see me bits sucks, but not as much as it must be being so short!” Gossamer teased, and Sixes growled she hated being teased about her height it was still a sore spot for her.

“Okay Gossy one concussion coming up!” Sixes growled, the buzzed rang and the pair sprang into action.

Before Gossamer had a chance to use her threads to stop Sixes from going she dropped and rolled, coming up running Gossy scowled and settled into a fighting stance despite know that she had now lost. Her razor threads lashed out but bounced off Sixes without even denting her Threshold’s reserve. One brutal punch later dropped the rank ten glass cannon.

“Sorry Gossy but I am getting out of this pit even if it kills everyone but me.” She said picking up the girl and throwing her over her shoulders and walked out of the arena as the next fighters entered.

The fights went that way for her next two fights, all three in the top ten that she fought had the same tactic just different styles of doing it, try and stop her before she gets going and when that fails pray that she does not hit them too hard and kill them by mistake. The last match was a shock for everyone but the top ten and the rank eleven fighters. The top ten knew that just like Sixes before her the small girl rank eleven was hiding her true power until now.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a unexpected final match it is the battle of the short and feisty! Sixes our reigning rank one and in the white toga the Smol devil Leliana!” Rotford announced, unlike most fighters in this age group Leliana was a captured slave but that made her more dangerous.

“So, your planning something aren’t you?” Leliana asked, the 4’ 5” girl asked, looking like a sweet little girl but Sixes knew this girl was a sadist and got off on the fights.

“I am going to kill Rotford and take over.” Sixes answered glad there was no mics down in the pit.

“Well if I get to stay and fight after you take over all is good for me, but beat me first other wise you will not be leaving alive!” Leliana sang, the buzzer rang, and Sixes threw herself to the side to avoid the bolt of fire shot by her and melted the stone behind her.

“Oh a hellfire arrow right out of the gate!” The commenter yelled as Leliana spun creating a bow of fire and drawing another fire arrow from the bow and releasing it.

Sixes dodged, for her plan to work she could not take more than maybe two shots from the fire archer, Devil was a good name for this same imp, the hellfire she used could melt even the toughest metals if directly hit. Moving at an angle she waited for the next shot, when it came she dodged and charged the girl who to her credit did not flinch and kept firing three times in the time it took for Sixes to reach her; but Sixes did not climb to the top by being stupid or slow she dodged just enough to turn them into glancing blows. Tackling the girl, she slugged her hard on the chin and dropping the girl, making sure she was alive Sixes stood and waved to her fans, ignoring the fact that her top was gone, and her skirt had been burned to mini skirt level; it was not the first time she had been naked in front of her fans so she did not care.

“Our winner! Lower the lift, let us reward this lovely maiden!” Oddly despite her fans thoughts the last statement was true she was a virgin, despite the many offers she wanted a man who could match her to be her first and only the girls were matches so far and that was not her flavor.

When she was raised to the gambling floor she saw Rotford approach with her new tags, ones that would get you better food and gear for the next ten months, she smiled and bowed demurely to him. The moment he reached her she lunged, years of burning hate and rage fueling her power grabbing the man and hurling him to the ground where she swung her fist at his head; a blast filled her vision as her collar exploded with the force of several claymore mines pointed into her neck.

Gore splatter the floor as Rotford’s head popped like a grape, Sixes stood undamaged by the blast. Her threshold was weakened badly but not was bad as she had expected it to be, there was stunned terror in the room as she looked around the room and nodded firmly.

“All right listen up, I own this place now!” One man stood up in the back and opened his mouth, only to be hit by the flying corpse of Rotford. “Shut up and save your questions till the end.”

“Now I am taking over and things will change, it will be over the next few months that these changes take place. Rest assured your will still be able to get you fix of us fighting, but that will be for the older groups the younger ones will not fight each other directly but instead have competitions.” The room relaxed a little and a few perked up at the thought of competitions, many had problems with watching those under ten fighting and killing each other.

“Now the pleasure room will also have changes but those will be after I examine the state of it, we will make changes to the betting system as well allowing for direct sponsoring of your preferred fighters. There will be many other changes but those are for later, anyone object?” several people clapped but no one objected. “Good now can someone clean up that body and the second of this place lead me to the former head’s office.” The workers jumped to obey, and the gamblers began filing out to return in a week for the next match.

[one year later]

Alexandra Ferron formerly known as Sixes groaned in despair as her head hit the desk, it had been one year since she took over and created a legal name and presence but she still was having one massive problem; several people would not take her seriously until they had seen her power first hand. Even with her infamy from her time as a fighter in the games people still did not take her seriously, it was not many but still any time she tried to get premium things for her clients and fighters the vendors she dealt with tried to cheat her. Not the normal level of cheating either this was because they only saw a five foot tall teenager, even when she dressed in proper business attire it did not help so she stuck to her cute clothes.

True her problems barely affected her bottom line or her fighter’s life quality it was still the matter that she was losing 3% profit margin because she could not get those fools to deal with her seriously, and her power was no real help as all it proved was she could crush them easily but they were safe in their knowledge that she could not touch them as she needed the supplies. At least her appearance helped in her preservation group efforts, she had taken control secretly of several groups devoted to helping animals and nature. She was able to use her power to help a lot, illegal foresters and poachers tended to have a change of heart when you threaten them while holding their truck above your head easily and hint that it will be shoved somewhere unpleasant for them. 

“Ma’am the Beaver den company is here.” her second told her, another reason she was having problems was her second a lovely woman who had been the real brains of the rings for some time, and somehow despite being a blessed managed to hide it. Jessy was a blessing when she was taking over, unlike Rotford she had known everything there was to know about the games and everything connected to it, she even knew who to please in order to make the changes Alex wanted to make go over smoothly; it would have taken years longer to reach this point without her.

“Is it another useless rep, cause I really don’t want to deal with some person who can’t make any changes to deals without calling their boss?” Alex asked not looking up, Jessy laughed.

“No, it is the owner and I must say if I went for males he would be one my Christmas list. I will send him in and bring some apple juice, his drink of choice and some welsh cakes.” Alex perked up at the mention of her favorite treats, Jessy laughed at her reaction and left the room.

The office was large and decorated in her personal tastes, after a few months of trying to get people to respect her through every subtle mean she had she said fuck it and changed tactics by throwing people off with her personal tastes plastering the room. The room was large with book cases lining wall behind her floor to ceiling with books with a set of cabinets at the bottom, the sides were so contrasting you would think two different people decorated it. her left-hand side was filled with nature scenes and animal photos both serious and meme/comedy ones, the right was filled with weapons from around the world and several sci-fi games.

Her desk was something of a compromise, it was a large cherry wood desk that looked every inch the professional owner’s with large comfortable but still business like chairs for clients with small side tables next to them and a ornate drink station on the side for the hard liquor. The rest though was for Alex’s personal pleasure, a monitor rose out of the desk to round out the pair, one on each corner, on the opposite side from the drink station was the most powerful gaming computer money could buy, and every one of the latest gaming consoles with her games and controllers, mics, and headphones stashed in the cabinets behind her.

Her second brought a man in and Alexandra saw what Jessy had meant, the man was pure eye candy for Alexandra, seven feet tall and broad shoulder with his native skin a lovely rich color and his hair cropped short with piercing black eyes that Alexandra knew this man was hiding his power. As a test she released the control on her aura and let it fill the room, the man countered at once with his and it matched hers in power level causing them to both smile, Jessy a lower level missed it but still understood what happened and bowed out without a word.

“Tobias Flacon, owner of Beaver Den goods.” The man said walking forward to shake hands with Alex.

“And I am Alexandra Ferron owner of the games here, now lets do some business Mr. Flacon.” Alex said gesturing to the chair.

“Thank you, I must admit making the games a real business has caught the eye of many in my circles, creating a public face for the games to make humans get used to us Blessed while running the underground more humanly is impressive; being a former fighter must make it easier to understand the needs of them. Though I was surprised when you requested a sponsor deal.” Tobias remarked, Alex smiled sweetly.

“Well what can I say I have a sweet tooth, I already buy a large amount of your products not just for me but also my clients and fighters.” Alex explained, the talks went quickly and soon they were just talking and flirting while enjoying apple juice, Hot coco, and some welsh cakes.

At the end they had set a date and as Tobias went to leave Alex stopped him. “Before you go, if you ever want a partnership with me I would love it you are exactly what I have been looking for, smart, male, and built like a brick shit house. I need someone to be my front man, something about my appearance does not get me the deals your build would.” Alex told him.

“If the date goes well and you can promise a set up here where I can run my business then you have a deal.” Tobias said and when Alex agreed they shook on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a thing, next time we get the aftermath of the mission from the view of the Virtues.
> 
> Sins fun fact time:(Make sure to put in the comments anything you want to know) 
> 
> out of the Sins Wrath has the largest wardrobe of clothes.


	28. Hints to the future plot.

[Bunker Isle three weeks and two months until the UN vote.]

Below the throne room of Melancholy sat another room, just as large and with a large round wooden table with tech hidden beneath the panels in the wood, each of the chairs was made custom by a group of Blessed bending their talents together to make them and the banners behind them. All of them matched the Virtues personalities and seating preferences with the Banners being to a well-trained eye a guide to each of the Virtues roles in the tears. Three of seats were filled while waiting for the rest of the members to arrive; the full debrief and briefing for the next stage of the plan had been put off until all Virtues could gather.

Atop the table was a large array of drinking glasses and drink servers, along with plates and large amount of breakfast food with a stack of folders in the center all set atop a lazy Susanne. The strange mix of drinks, food and dishes was needed to keep the Virtues from complaining and for the sake of getting something done in the first hour of a meeting Melancholy would have eight different five star chefs brought in to cook live if that is what it took.

At the ‘head’ of the table which faced the double doors sat Maximinus fully asleep bent over the table, he had stayed up last night talking with the triad of the Sins going over various matters that needed taking care off in Vegas; it was a strange thing for them all as Maximinus had been the person to betray them, but he had also been the one that had kept all the Sins empires from collapsing. Thaddeus sat in the chair to his right polishing his can and sword within it, his Bowler hat sat on its special hook above his head on the chair. Across the table from Maximinus sat the oldest member of the Virtues by thirty years, Steinar Tollak known as Fortitude and chief advisor to Max, like Thaddeus he sat doing maintenance on his weapon of choice a pair of large trench knives.

“Greetings my brothers.” Malika called as he slipped into the room glancing at Thaddeus with a look of minor envy over his seat, as he sat in his own on at the left hand of his lord.

“It is rare to see you here without Aroura, Stein I mean she arrived yesterday I would have thought you would be doting on her still.” Malika remarked, not even slightly worried about waking his lord all the Virtues knew that once asleep Maximinus was not easily woken.

“Vulpes promised to wake her and see her to the meeting in time, it gave me time to finish checking that my parts arrived. Also, I do not dote on her.” Stein countered, Thaddeus scoffed while Malika smiled indulgently.

“Ugh why is the meeting so early!” Isabella whined as she staggered in and collapsed into her chair on the right of Stein, simply slid her a plate of hot waffles with apple sauce on them and a coffee black as tar.

“You are a great grandpa Stein and don’t let anyone tell you different!” Bella cheered tucking into the food.

“Never do.” Was all the old man said with a smile, Thaddeus rolled his eyes but said nothing while taking a drink of his tea while Malika chuckled and sipped his mint water.

“I am telling you it works, using the dragonslayer bow outside of the arena lets to win with ease!” Vulpes exclaimed, entering with Laplace holding her hands as they walked in with Aroura right behind her looking very tired.

“Does not matter, it is dishonorable to fight that way, also I don’t have the stats I am doing a SL1 run.” Laplace countered moving to his seat on Thaddeus’s right while she moved to the seat to the right of Bella.

“Why is it that I know your boyfriend would not do the sniping tactic and yet you try and convince him?” Bella asked handing Vulpes a plate of fruit slices and a glass of milk.

“Because I am a firm believer in you can teach an old dog new tricks!” Vulpes said proudly, Aroura laughed like a peal of bells.

“Whatever just don’t be late for our spar Laplace.” Thaddeus interrupted, Laplace turned his blind opal stone eyes to Thaddeus and seemed to look at him.

“So eager to lose huh?” Laplace teased, Thaddeus glared right back and spoke calmly. “I will wipe the smug look off your face, you won’t win this time.”

“I can’t tell if they are friends or enemies some days.” Aroura remarked spreading some jam on a pancake with fruit in the batter, rolling it up and eating it washing it down with orange juice before starting the process again.

“You say that every time we gather and every time I tell you their rivals.” Stein scolded Aroura in a kind fashion, she laughed loudly which woke Maximinus who was self condition to wake when Aroura laughed or cried loudly.

“I am just trying to set a rhythm, it is fun to watch patterns form.” Aroura explained, Melancholy cleared his throat.

“All right now that we are all awake and here, let’s get started. Grab a file, the next stage is beginning and it will be a chore to keep the gods guessing and chasing false leads until it is time to lure them.” Melancholy explained, the mood shifted from light hearted to business and the Virtues set to work.

[Same time in the Sins base: early afternoon due to time change]

 

The Sins rarely were all in one room except for meetings it was rare for them all to be having a sit down at the table lunch, most were still working or playing quietly as it was a calm day while they waited for the Virtues to make a move. That lovely calm was shattered when Ira opened a new email from Isabella, who she had yet to tell the group she was dating they were only aware she was emailing with her. when she got to the attachments and moved them to a folder on her tablet for that she started looking through them and again she found a picture that was of her sister and Bella looking about a second from having sex right there, something that after a talk with her sister and Bella was revealed to have been Vulpes plan as for the last two years she had been thinking of setting the two of them up and wanted photos to help with that.

“Ira was not going to say anything but, out of common courtesy please stop looking at porn in the common room. I can sense your arousal anywhere in the base, but it is stronger and much more difficult to tune out when we are in the common room and I am eating, so at the very least do it when I am not eating.” Alice suddenly piped up and her statement had lust tackling Ira and stealing the tablet before she could do anything.

“Sincerity give it back!” Ira snarled rising only to stop when the world vanished, only to be replace a forest. “Get out of my head!”

“I just want to see what has you aroused enough to annoy Alice.” Sincerity soothed, Ira growled and sat down knowing that it was useless to fight it.

“Okay I have to say I am not sure who I am more jealous of your sister for having that girl on her knees like that or the girl for the shivers that look most be giving her.” Sincerity remarked, Ira’s vision returned to see a sight that made her blush the lady of the Sins oohing over the photos.

“I am surprised you three aren’t clambering for a view.” She growled at the males, Lucius leaned back and smirked.

“Sorry to ruin your opinion of me when I have my two girls I don’t need other girls, if they want more in that is fine but I am content to let my girls do the work.” Lucius explained only to have a biscuit bounce of his skull. “I am not your girl you are my toy!” Pride snapped teasingly.

“Alexandra would break my legs if I did.” Tobias muttered, taking a drink of his coffee. “Damn right!” Alex remarked before asking Alice to make a Slave Leia outfit for her.

“Alice is the jealous type, I gave up on a threesome years ago.” Samson commented between bites of his smokie. “That is right your mine, anyone says otherwise I will skin them and make them into a belt.” Alice muttered while writing down something on her note pad.

“Ira if I made them and paid you would you talk to your sister and this Isabella about modeling for me, I have a catalogue of ideas I have been dying to do but needed a pair of twins and a girl who could pull off the submissive.” Alice asked, flipping around the tablet show Ira one of the photos.

It was one of Vulpes in a form fitting suit with a half skirt, with Isabella backed against a wall being forced to look up into Vulpes predator gaze by the hand holding her chin. Bella was dressed in her combat gear and was flushing heavily. Ira blushed at the photo thinking of her in that position instead of Vulpes.

“Fine I will talk with them; now can I have my tablet back!” Ira reached for it only for Sincerity to pull it away and pass it to wrath, who began flipping through the pics until she froze.

“Holy Fucking Shite, Andraste’s flaming granny panties!” Alex suddenly yelled, making the guys jump from where they had been ignoring the session tease Ira.

“Now I know why you look so familiar!” Alex said pulling out her phone and flipping through her photos, sliding the pair to Ira.

The devices had the same images, Vulpes in a Seris cosplay(Ira realized just how much cosplay her sister and her really did.) and Isabella in a Maeve outfit. It took Ira a moment to clue into what Alex was getting at, the other girls figured it out at the same time and Alice nearly killed herself laughing while the other chuckled.

“So, you game with my sister, wow that is a small world.” Ira remarked, Alex snatched her phone back laughing.

“Please tell me there is a childhood Nickname I can use to fuck with her head in our next match?” Alex begged.

“fluff, it came from when we were younger her hair would puff up after bathing.” Alex laughed, and the meal continued in peace, mainly due to Alice was busy editing her twin and sub catalogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Ira is probably giving the girls some nightmares tonight. well you have met even if briefly all the Virtues now.
> 
> Sin Fun fact: 
> 
> the first time Alice met Samson was when he needed new outfits for his acrobats designed and Alice as clawing her way to the top of the fashion world and jumped for the chance at great PR.


	29. Let loose the huntresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor angst warning just so you know this is going to have so minor stuff. I mean minor like this is barely a blip on my radar but it is a angst comfort fluff bit that just sort of happened.

Let loose the huntress

 

[Two weeks and two months before the UN vote: Ankara Turkey]

“Helloooo can you hear me?” Justice called in a singsong voice, feeling the pull of her power urging her toward her target.

“Don’t let this chase end so boringly, we have not had nearly as much fun as we could.” Justice sang tapping the spine of her knife against the pipes of the old factory.

“L-Leave me alone, I swear I will give all the money I made to our lord please we were brothers in arms!” The prey finally screamed, the terror in his voice sending shivers down Justice’s spine.

“You sold out our people, the courier will need weeks of therapy from our experts and more importantly you betrayed the family!” Justice sang, a clatter told her that the word betrayed had told the prey all he needed to know about his chances of being forgiven.

“I-I am not dying here!” Francis bleak, Justice’s prey screamed as he jumped out of cover and opened fire with a hand gun.

Justice was already gone having felt the movement through her powers and had moved to cover, laughing cruelly she vanished into the shadows; Francis’s gun clicked empty and he threw it to the side and gestured to the conveyer belt next to him and ripped the steel rollers out and made them begin circling him. Justice had to hold back her laughter, she loved it when they fought back hunting should always end in a final conflict between the hunter and prey.

“Oooh, are you going to bake me some cakes?” Justice threw her voice taunting the man, rollers smashed into the crates she had thrown her voice behind.

“So close, you only missed the broad side of the barn by a mile!” Justice taunted again, once more the rollers smashed into crates far away from her position.

“How can you stand being cold as the artic, maybe try aiming!” once more the rollers crashed into a pile that was far from her position, only this time she dropped from her hiding spot right on to Francis.

“May the angel’s tears wash away human and the traitorous Blessed.” Justice cooed into the dying man’s ears.

Taking her time to strip the body and string it up in the right fashion, she craved the message ‘Traitors who hurt the family, find no safe havens.’ Into the body she left it to be found by someone. Stripping and tossing her ‘throw away’ clothes into a pile she doused them in white gas and set fire to them, changing into her street clothes she snuck out of the factory and into the streets of the capital; her prey had led her on a fun chase spanning three countries. Sure she had let them run as she toyed with the fool, but Melancholy had said for her to have fun and finish it within the week she managed that and now she just needed to get back to the main shrine; Hopefully Isabella had managed some progress with her sister.

[Bunker Isle same time: nighttime from time difference.]

“why do you care if I share a room?” Bella asked Ira over skype, Ira smirked making Bella notice just how similar the sisters were in every way.

“Because I don’t want someone waking you in the middle of the night, it is rather jarring for both involved in the dream walk to be woken suddenly.” Ira explained, Bella shivered at the thought of Ira in her dreams.

“Don’t worry I have no roomie and sound proof for both ways… Your sister is a screamer, I wish Laplace would invest in a gag or something.” Bella muttered the last part making Ira laugh hard. “Yeah Vulpes has never been quiet with anyone she likes, guess that means she likes this guy.”

“So if it is the morning for you is this not going to mess with your sleep?” Bella asked, popping another hard candy into her mouth before suddenly spitting it out.

“So not grape today? Also It is not sleeping really for me I it is more like meditation” Ira asked Bella, scowling she nodded popping in another candy and humming in pleasure.

“Peach, Vulpes lied to me, stupid tracker does not work I still can’t predict it.” Bella groused, Ira laughed.

 

“Not to worry, I will make it up to you on behalf of my sister, least I can do after she was nice enough to take those pics for me.” Bella blushed at the thought, despite her flirting and bravado Isabella was a virgin.

Most people were turned off by her habit of killing and her constantly shifting along with that stupid stereotype that followed shifters, being that their junk was messed up which Vulpes assured her it was not. So Isabella remained a virgin who could not stop flirting with every pretty girl that caught her eye, and only Vulpes/Laplace knew she was a virgin when she turned down their offer of a three way stating that she did not want her first time to be a threesome.

 

“It was no hard ship for her as she likes to put it ‘I get to fondle a cute girl while my boyfriend watches and gets off’ yeah those two are weird.” Bella explained, Ira facepalmed.

The pair hung up and after finishing off her hard candy and getting ready for bed, reading a few texts from Vulpes who said she was done and heading back making Bella feel for Prudence that boy was not walking tomorrow it seemed, she climbed into bed settling to sleep. She had put a pad on even though she was not on her period but because Ira warned her that she would still get wet and feel everything while asleep, closing her eyes and curling up on her massive nest of a bed with pillows surrounding her she slipped into sleep far faster than normal; something that Ira caused by targeting her for dream walking.

###

Isabella knew where she was as soon as she opened her eyes, it was the place where she had first met Justice several years ago, the back alley was just as she remembered though she could not hear or see her target from that time. A pipe clanged, and Bella turned and saw it, a woman standing in the mouth of the alleyway holding a stun baton and collar that had the shape of a power locking collar.

“My sister is so dramatic, an alley mouth entrance? Oh well, run little kitten make this fun!” Bella froze as Ira’s voice shifted slightly to take the slightly different voice Justice used on missions, the memory of the night drove Bella to run in fear.

“Oh, I will have to thank Vulpes later, this is going to be a good time!” Bella panicked for a reason she could not place, it felt like panic was actually pressing in on her, leaping around a corner she turning into bird.

“That is no fun, play with me on the ground.” Again the remembered line echoed through her and she shifted back to human as bullet clipped her wing, she turning into a cougar and bolted.

###

‘Come just make it to the end, almost there once this is over my dream should end… What part of this is fucking arousing for me?!’ Bella screamed in her mind as she rounded a corner only to hit a dead end, the same one that had trapped her the first time.

“Well, that was a fun hunt, guess it is time for our prize!” Bella froze instead of turning to run up the wall like she had in real life, that line had been different.

“Is your heart pumping because mine is and I want you now!” Ira cooed in her ear suddenly behind her, the world vanished.

When it reappeared Isabella freaked out, and not in glee this was a full mental break down; despite many attempts to get over it she was deathly afraid of being tied down, she could not stomach collars that are tight or clothes tight around her wrist, so as soon as she realized she was tied and gagged(Another of her fears) she started melting down. At once the restraints were gone and she was in her combat gear, the feel of her battle gear helped calm her as did the feel of Ira who had appear an instant after she was release and wrapped her in a blanket holding her and rocking her.

“Shit! Shit, fuck, shite, fucking, shite!” Ira cursed while wrapping her up. “I am so sorry, I forgot to clear that with you, I am sorry, so fucking sorry.”

“Please don’t hate me, I am sorry!” Ira sounded like she was starting to melt down herself which was enough to bring Bella out of it, deciding to calm both of them by taking control and asserting herself she kissed Ira gently, and deepened it slowly.

“It is okay, we both fucked up, I should have told you and you should have asked first. For reasons I won’t go into and never want to, I am a doctor so I know that it will not help to talk about it, anyway I am scared as fuck about being tied up and being gagged. It is to the point that I can’t wear some clothes, I mean my slave Leia gear had to have an extra large collar just to wear and that was only for photos.” Isabella said in a rush, looking away when she was done.

“Okay, I understand and that is fine, we can table bondage for the rest of our lives if that is what it takes; I am a bit sad about it, but I would rather be a bit sad over that than lose you or hurt you. I am sorry again, I don’t think I will stop saying that for sometime. As for me like my sister I get off on hunting my prey, but it is the chase we like, I prefer the dreamscape to the real world.” “I am fine with the chasing as long as it ends better than this time.” “It will I promise.” Ira said kissing her again gently and slowly increasing the heat and passion.

When Ira started to slide her hands under her sports bra, Ira’s hands stopped and waited to see if she had permission and when Isabella pushed them down gentle they flew from her body and Ira was leaning back, Bella having crawled into her lap at some point.

“Sorry I want my first time to be a bit more romantic than a after melt down session.” Isabella watched surpised as Ira’s jaw dropped.

“Fuck, you could have mentioned the whole virgin thing!” Ira facepalmed.

“Sorry, I thought with how much Vulpes was gossiping with you and giving you tips she would have told you that I was one. I am a nasty flirt and perv but beyond playing with myself with toys I am ‘purer’ than Hope at least she managed to convince the old man to let her use her aunt’s brothel to have her first time.” Bella explained blushing cherry red, Ira laughed about hope.

“How about we just have a cuddle session until you wake up, and we will hold off on popping your cherry until we meet in person again. Not that you can’t play with me in the mean time, this is your pace we are following, if you never feel up to sex that is fine.” Ira soothed warping the world into a large room with a very large tv.

“We can watch things in real time as I am able to broadcast anything I see while using my power so I just need to focus and flip the channels on my tv and we can enjoy.” Ira explained.

“Forged in Fire?” Bella asked blushing about how tiny her voice sounded, shifting into a small bear cub and crawling into Ira’s lap.

“If you don’t mind be catching up, I am about three episodes behind.” “Same.” The pair settled in to watch tv.

[Sins Based same time.]

Samson passed the common room and back tracked quickly to see Ira starting Forged in Fire, growling Samson walked in and glared at the woman.

“I thought we were going to watch them together with Alice?” Samson growled, Ira had distinctly unfocused look on her face.

“On date with Isabella she wanted to watch it.” Alice walked into catch the remark, and quickly pulled a pair of blue tooth noise blocking headphones from the entertainment stand setting the tv to link to the speakers and headphones she dropped them onto Ira’s ears.

“Thanks.” “No problem it will just be a double date.” With that Alice grabbed a pair of pop from the kitchen quickly and Samson grabbed the twizzlers and the pair sat down on the couch leaving the agent in the love seat.

“second weirdest double date, that one with Alex still takes the cake.” Alice remarked as she took a sip of her sprite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me I had no idea that Charity was a Virgin either, it just sort of felt right that she is. Yeah Charity's past is mostly okay except that shifters most besides the mutant blessed have the worst treatment due to their very nature. Who can guess what charity and now both Ira and Vulpes are talking about with her candies.


	30. Wondrous apparel Blessed fashion show 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aroura 'Hope' arrives in Paris for a fashion charity show sponsored by the Tears and produced by Wondrous apparel, using Blessed as their models.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note in case you missed it due to timeline issues I have made all of the Sins, Ira, Vulpes, Melancholy older by about four years. Aroura is Hope just so you remember.

Hope and Envy’s fashion show part 1/2

 

[One week and two months until the UN Vote Paris airport]

Aroura Imperia Stepped through the doors of the Paris airport into the noon day heat, Steinar was right behind her carrying their bags, Aroura held onto her entertainment bag though, no need for her ‘grandfather’ to know about her E-reader filled with yuri and Yaoi light novels and mangas. A limo pulled up and the back window rolled down to show a blonde-haired woman with large shades on and skin darkening make up on, the woman lowered her shades just enough to show Aroura bright amethyst pupils.

“Get in the limo little dearie I have sweets in here with me, your tamed bear can come to.” The woman asked in an over the top fake voice, making Aroura laugh and Stein shake his head as he moved to put the bags into the trunk.

“Okay lady, I hope they are fruit flavored!” Aroura joked, climbing into the spacious limo with Stein entering the other side and they were off.

“Ah by my fall deadlines, I hate wigs!” Her ‘Aunt’ Alice Wonderous complained as she pulled her wig and wig cap off, Aroura thought the indigo locks looked much better on her aunt.

“You could have waited at your house for us Aunt Alice.” Aroura replied helpfully, getting a droll look from her fashion designer aunt, Stein simply pulled out a crossword puzzle and proceeded to ignore them.

“And miss picking up my favorite god niece? Not likely, your brother would never let me hear the end of it. Also, don’t call me Aunt it makes me sound old.” Aunt Alice remarked, opening a hidden drawer, and passing Aroura a hand made lunch that she eyed with unease.

“Relax I did not make it, Samson and Ira are with me while the others are on missions, so Samson made it. It is honey and Jam, just the way you liked it unless that has changed?” Aunt Alice explained, that settled she dug in while Stein received his with polite thanks and went back to his puzzle.

“So, any chance I can get you into the show? I have an outfit you would look cute in, and you are the one who came up with this charity show.” Aunt Alice asked, Aroura sighed happily seeing her Aunt had not changed at all, still trying to play dress up anything cute and female.

“Still no Alice, I am not going on stage, remember the last time?” Aroura asked, feeling the Limo descend into an underground garage.

“Come on your little friend…Rick wasn’t it, hard to remember that boy’s name, only got a minor concussion and a cut, nothing serious it did not even scar and besides Star thought you looked graceful as you fell and took half the lighting array with you.” Aunt Alice teased, as they got out and a servant grabbed their luggage.

“Normal rooms miss?” The head maid asked, looking just as Aroura remembered, matronly and still giving off the air of ‘disrespect her miss and she will beat your ass’. “Yes, thank you carol, you can leave it to the younger girls you know.”

“I served your grandfather and his father before, I will not make the mistake of retiring again, this house is not falling anytime soon, and those girls do not know how the young lady likes her dresser sorted.” Alice brushed some unshed tears away and nodded her thanks.

“I will hold you to that, I could never find a replacement who can make decent tea.” Aunt Alice teased, Aroura smiled and let her aunt led her into the house.

“Whatever did happen to your little friends, I mean besides Malaika? I know that boy is still clinging to Maximinus as always.” Aunt Alice asked, Aroura frowned as she tried to remember, her mother had needed them for a project, but she could not place what it was.

“I don’t know we still talk over emails, but they are not part of the Tears I know that much, we don’t talk about work often.” Aroura answered, as they stepped into the kitchen to see a very strange scene.

“Woman you mess up my spices order and I will cut you!” her Uncle Samson growled brandishing a large knife at Vulpes?

“Vulpes? What are you doing here I thought you were with Thaddeus?” Aroura face palmed as she realised her slip up. ‘Aunt Sincerity is to make me take lessons with her again.’ Aroura thought glumly.

“Relax kiddo, we already knew where those two were, besides we are off the clock minor slips like that are okay, right Ira.” Uncle Samson said, Ira shrugged and agreed.

“Fine with me, and you Samson calm down I was putting them back in their proper place, living with Lucius has made that habit.” Ira told her uncle, picking up a bowl of pasta and leaving the room.

“She really is similar to Vulpes, it is a bit eerie.” Aroura remarked, Aunt Alice shrugged and followed Ira into the living room.

The room was large, with a massive TV and entertainment system sitting above the fireplace, Aroura knew the game consoles were for Aunt Alex, and her Uncle Tobias and her brother Lucius. There was a large couch opposite the TV with matching end tables and flanked by a love seat on both sides. Ira had claimed one of the love seats, the one next to a large amount of bookshelves against the wall. Aunt Alice and Uncle Samson took the other loveseat, while Stein simply walked up a set of stairs behind the love seat heading to his room.

“Alice, I have to say, this is the weirdest relationship I have ever had an enemy, normally I would be trying to capture her for information.” Ira remarked as she flipped through the channels on the massive TV.

“We are not your enemy Ira, we are merely working in parallel with movements that are conflicting, we both want the same thing, better treatment for our kind we are just taking a bit more of a… Proactive path.” Aroura countered, sitting down on the couch tucking her skirt like her Aunt Sincerity taught her.

“That is one view, still it is rather strange.” Ira remarked, Aroura smirked at her with an eyebrow raised. “Says the woman whose twin is one my team and you are dating Isabella so it is rather more odd for me, I mean these people are like my Aunts and Uncles.” Aroura teased enjoying the slight flush on Ira’s face, Alice laughed while Samson just chuckled.

“Your as bad as Lucius.” Ira grumbled as she turned back to the tv.

“I take that as a compliment, I am glad that I stack up to my big brother!” Aroura chirped, only for Ira to start choking on her pasta.

“You guys really need to stop ‘Forgetting’ to tell me things like this!” Ira hissed at Aunt Alice who shrugged.

“What we told you that for personal reasons Lucius would not fight Aroura.” Aroura clued into the issue and sighed.

“Really if it was not for the doting that Lucius does I would think he is ashamed to be my brother, I know I know being siblings only makes that targets on our back bigger but still.” Aroura pouted, Ira laughed suddenly.

“You even manage to sound just like him, great just don’t grow up to be a horn dog like your older brother and don’t walk around your house naked.” Ira told her though the last part she was glaring at her Aunt.

“My Aunt Sincerity would turn my bottom red if I did that, she says ‘It is not proper for a lady to strut around in the nude’ and when I ask what does that make her she always tells me that she is a ‘Strumpet’.” Aroura told Ira who nodded, spending time with the twin of the woman who oversaw her grappling training was rather strange.

“Well I am going to my workshop, I have a few thing to touch up on my disguise for tomorrow. It is annoying having to hide, it is not like we were ever charged with any crimes.” Alice complained, Aroura made a noise of pity.

“We can’t have the governments knowing that you are free, the panic that would cause is terrible.” Ira soothed, Alice waved her hand dismissively and left Samson following her example and heading to his forge.

“Don’t worry Ira, the gods will find freedom, it is just a matter of waiting for the stars to align.” Aroura told her standing and rising, heading for her room and to finish her book, it had been just getting to the steamy part when their plane landed.

“No doubt they raised you, that sounds like something Aquila would say when she wants to be coy.” Ira grumbled turning back to the TV, Aroura smiled proudly as she climbs the steps to her room she loved being praised as similar to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin fun fact: as mentioned Alice 'Envy' is the worst cook in the Sins(Seriously we are talking she could fuck up pb&j how I don't know.), where as the best cook is Aquila 'Pride' (We are talking professional level here, as part of her servant training she was trained in five star level cooking.)
> 
> Remember if you want a fun fact ask and it might appear as the next Fun fact.


	31. Wondrous apparel Blessed fashion show 2/2

Hope and Envy’s fashion show part 2/2

 

[Two months until the UN Vote Wonderous estate]

 

“Mistress a pair of military grade transports are requesting entrance, Sir Lucius is in one and expressing his desire to be in as soon as possible.” Carol called from the front office into the living room where Alice sat with her ‘Niece’ Aroura, Stein, Ira, and Samson all watching tv.

Swapping the TV over to the camera feeds she saw that in the first transport was Lucius, or what looked to be Lucius as he seemed to be turned in his seat yelling at someone; the other transport had a woman who looked Identical to Ira in the driver’s seat, also yelling at someone in their back seat. Alice sighed and waved for Carol to let them in.

“Tell me again why did I agree to let any of the Virtues besides you and Stein stay here for the show?” Alice asked Aroura who shrugged gently. “Because I am cute, and you love me?” Alice rolled her eyes, standing to go and greet her new ‘guests’.

“Why is this girl hugging me?” Aquila’s voice reached their ears just as they rounded the corner into the garage, seeing a woman with rainbow hair color clinging to Aquila who looked sorely tempted to crush her.

“Isabella Corsair let her go before you start a fight, I would rather not have to explain to my sister that you died because you molested the woman you look up to.” Vulpes scolded, pulling the woman’s ear to make her let go with whines of pain.

“I see that I am not woman enough for you.” Ira pouted making Alice smirk at how good her acting was, even Alice an empath nearly believed it.

“No, it is not that! I was… Fuck!” Isabella stammered as she rushed across the room to pull Ira into a bear hug. “And you were messing with me, I deserved it but still that was mean, you know I just look up to her nothing more.” Bella soothed much to the other’s amusement.

“Something tells me this trip is going to be very strange.” Lucius remarked, only to be knocked to the ground by a blur yelling. “Lucius!”

“Ow, did you gain weight sparkle?” Lucius joked, Aroura sitting on top of her half brother. “Rude much? I got taller, I am six feet now!” She answered proudly, standing to let her brother up.

“As arousing as the pair of you look together come give me a hug sparkle.” Sincerity teased, Aroura blushed scarlet but hugged her ‘Aunt’ just the same, before hugging her ‘Aunt’ Aquila.

“So are we going to be seeing you on stage again?” Aquila teased, making Aroura turned scarlet.

“I know I would like to.” A calm sleepy Australian accent came from inside the Virtues’ transport, as outstepped Maximinus dress in dark blue dress pants, shirt and black vest.

The tension in the room shot through the room as the Sins stared at the man who helped lock them up, the Virtues in the room moved to stand near their leader, including Aroura who looked guilty but determined. The hum of power in the room rose every second as the S1 Blessed began asserting their dominance against each other with just presence, Maximinus moved slowly walked between his Virtues to approach Lucius calmly.

“Hello brother, I know that it must have been hard in the prisons, but I did not do it lightly, if any other path had presented itself I would have seized it; none of it was my idea, Knowledge planned far in advance, I think she saw you guys becoming world weary and devised a way to allow you to rest while moving her plans forward.” Maximinus explained, Lucius looked at him for a long moment before lowering his stance.

“So, you swear on her grave and the blood of my sister and our casino family that all you just said is true?” Lucius asked, and the tension rose again as all three of those things were not something that neither Lucius or Maxi took lightly. “I swear it, we may battle for now but if everything goes to how our lady saw then it will not be for all that much longer.”

Lucius nodded before suddenly lashing out and sucker punching Maxi in the gut, who dropped to his knees. “There now I forgive and get up we both know that did nothing but make me feel better.” Lucius called turning, and heading inside without a backward glance.

“well that went better than I hoped.” Maxi remarked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

“Ugh, your power is annoying it is hard to stay mad when you simply relax the tension.” Aquila punched him on the shoulder before following after Lucius, the rest of the Sins followed suit.

“Do you want to hit me as well miss Rocha? I know how living with my siblings can be.” Maxi asked smiling at Ira.

“No, I know that you could handle the punch, but honestly you look like a stiff breeze would knock you over.” Ira replied before leaving, Maxi shrugged and followed her in with the Virtues on his tail.

[Next night at the site of where the Eifel tower once stood inside the covered pavilion housing the show backstage.]

“How come I have to go? I thought Laplace was going to be here for this!” Aroura complained to her Uncle Max as Aunt Alice finished tying her dress up.

The dress was themed after angels, with the gown stopping just before her ankles coming to her wrists with sleeves that wee tight until just past her elbow, opening into frill fill bells, all the seams were pale almost white blue and the rest of the was white; her face had a lower half face veil, and an pair of wings pinned on top of her braid that came to the base of her neck. Uncle Max took a picture with his phone, Aroura tried to lunge for the phone only to have her hand smacked by her aunt who glared at her.

“He is delayed, something about Alexandra also going after the same item and they are now fighting over it, at least that is what Malaika told me.” Uncle Max explained, Aroura groaned mentally promising to pester her Aunt Alex for this.

“And why not you?” “I am not photogenic, and I don’t have the figure to pull off your dress or Laplace’s suit.” Uncle Max answered.

“Relax you will do fine, I made sure you can’t trip on the hem this time and the stage has not lighting wires anywhere near your path.” Aunt Alice said, Aroura pouted at the smirk on her face.

“Fine let’s get this over with.” Aroura put on her public face, having learned from her Aunt Sincerity she knew how to smile fake but look real.

Aroura walked to the entrance for the stage and when the entrance opened she stepped out, walking a short distance forward before exiting the short tunnel and onto the stage proper waving politely to the cheering crowd; the performer mic under her veil stayed in place as she came to the start of the catwalk and stopped. The lights dimmed, Aroura had the errant thought that her Aunt might have destroyed the tower all those years ago just to get a better fashion show spot. As the spotlights focused on her the applause died down.

“Thank everyone for coming to this wonderful event made possible by the lovely people at Wonderous Apparel.” Pausing to allow for a few chuckles and applause, moving like show woman (Not surprising given the rulers of Vegas trained her for public speaking, they tried for preforming but failed.) she moved down the catwalk.

“I would like to welcome everyone to the Angel Tears Blessed fashion show, all proceeds made tonight will go to efforts to help those displaced in the recent wave of fanatic attacks.” Aroura’s voice sounded sweet and innocent, she was sure her family was laughing how easily she was faking sadness.

“It was your bastard Cult that caused this!” A drunk sound man yelled from the back, how he got past security Aroura had a pretty good Idea, the government had insisted on covering at least one entrance and the ones they sent hated the Blessed, so she knew that they let him it to ruin the show.

“Sir the Angels Tears has never advocated for violence, our church’s works are strictly peacekeeping and disaster aid.” She implored the drunk, lying through her teeth but as far as the public knew and the governments could prove what she said was true.

“Fuck you Cunt, you should be chained to some bed like the Spanish do!” The man screamed hurling a bottle at her, forcing herself not to catch it and hurl it back in his face she ducked while crying out in ‘fear’.

The closest guests surged to their feet and attack the man, seeking to defend the ‘Helpless’ woman. When they were about to start beating the downed man she cried for them to stop, and with what she was willing to bet some help from her Aunt Alice they did, looking at her with confusion. She approached the end of the cat walk and knelt carefully, focusing on not falling because of her heels and dress.

“I thank you for leaping to my defense, truly that was brave all of you; it is nice to see humans and Blessed willing to work together to protect another being. Now that the man is no longer a threat more Violence does not to help, an eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind; if we beat this man than we are no better than those who also abuse the helpless which will only cause groups like the fanatics form and as lovely as the outfits are tonight I would rather sponsor events for happy reasons instead of trying to raise money to help those hurt by those who took an eye for the eye they lost.” The guests looked ashamed, but thoughtful as guards arrived to take the man away, taking care Aroura stood and began her way down the walk once more.

“Well that was exciting, let us hope that our show can match that!” Aroura joked, breaking the tension in the room with ease.

“Well ladies and gentlemen I can promise you are in for a treat tonight… today’s designs are unique, to highlight the beauty of all Blessed each outfit was designed not with a central theme but matched to each girl it is on… Though some of them make me blush just looking at them so give our beautiful and brave girls a hand!” Aroura finished spinning to face the crowd with her hands spread waiting just long enough for the applause and cheers to build to their height before darting into the tunnel.

As soon as she was through and into the VIP room, she kicked off her heels and began stripping, not caring about her family and fellow Virtues watching they had all seen her in her underwear at some point. She had her bike shorts and short sleeved underarmor shirt on quickly, with a pair of baggy old sweats and Tee that were covered in paint flecks following in a flash. A dragon pin replacing her angel one, her Aunt Alice sighed at how fast she was out of her dress, but Aroura hugged her giving her a kiss on the cheek and thanking her for making a nice dress.

“Now let me kill that fucker, no one throws a bottle at me and lives!” Aroura snarled, Aunts Aquila, Sincerity and Uncle Max started laughing hard, Aunt Alice laughed from where she was still in Aroura’s arms.

“I am telling you it has got to be hereditary, Stella never snarled like that!” Aquila gasped still laughing, dodging a grape that Lucius threw at her.

“They do snap in very similar fashions, it is amazing some days, it is almost like watching my brother grow up as a woman.” Uncle Max praised making Aroura turn scarlet, her Brother laughed and tossed her something that he had snatched from thin air.

It was her favorite knife, one that Malaika had made her with the help of Sapphire and Rick. It was a sleek weighted fighting Dirk that had a golden banding on the black leather handle with bright teardrop Sapphires in the center and matching design on her hilt, she had debating bring it but had decided against it turns out her brother knew her better than she knew herself sometimes.

“Right through there Sparkle, room is sound proof and you got a few hours until you need to make your closing speech so have fun.” Lucius told her pointing towards a room a do not enter sign on it, cheering in delight she skipped over to her older brother and kissed him on the cheek.

“You guys are a great family, what more could a girl ask for?” Aroura asked, Aunt Sincerity chuckled and voiced her suggestion. “A nice hard cock or wet and tight pussy? Ooh, or both!” Aroura turned scarlet and fled to go kill her attacker rather than talk with her Aunt about her sexual preference, once when she was planning her first time was enough to leave her blushing at the mere thought of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, isn't Aroura just the cutest?
> 
> Sin Fun Fact: the one who first got Aroura into her Light novel smut is her Aunt Aquila.


	32. Laplace guardian of the city of light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I am a huge Dark Souls fan so hearing about the new remaster coming out has DS on my mind, it is starting to show.

Guardian of the city of light.

 

[three weeks one month until the UN vote: City of Lumen, Virtues private estate.]

Laplace Fourier sat in a deck chair on the balcony of the room he shared with his long-time girlfriend Vulpes, he had his headphones on as he tried to focus on his audio book, he had given up reading his books when focusing enough to read with his powers proved too much for him at the moment. Vulpes was coming back to the city today and he was on edge, his plan for today was either going to go amazing incandescent or end with him sleeping alone in his room for some time. his powers felt his comrades enter the estate, some matters demanded that all the Virtues be in Lumen even his lord and glorious master Melancholy was here.

Vulpes made a bee line for his room and opened the door, even though they shared his room she had her own and preferred to shower and bath in hers; he called out a greeting not bothering to rise as he felt her gathering her clothes, smiling as he saw her gathering the underwear that he loved to ‘see’ her wearing. She came out onto the balcony, pausing his book and removing his headphones gently before climbing into his lap, her change of clothes left on their bed.

“I am going for a shower, and then I am going to get ready for this ‘surprise’ you have planned, so be a good boy and don’t peek please? I guarantee you that it will be worth it… you did not peek at the package that arrived for me right?” Vulpes went from ‘drop your pants sheath your sword in me’ to ‘tell me the truth or I will castrate you with hot iron.’ In a second and Laplace found both arousing something clear to them both given what was rubbing against his girlfriend crotch.

“I swear upon my knighthood that I did nothing more than test the material of and in the box for bombs so I have no idea what it is.” He swore and even without his power he would have heard her roll her eyes. “you are so paranoid, you know that anything we get delivered here is check more thoroughly than the US prez right?” “For the safety of my fair lady and the lord I serve I will always be vigilant, that is my code!”

“Whatever, don’t peak. That means even when I come over and enter the room, until I tell you don’t read anything about my appearance!” Vulpes warned, running her fingertips over the bulge in his pants before leaving him groaning.

Laplace leaned back and settled a light sheet over his lower half as he felt Isabella come in as she wolf whistled Vulpes who Laplace heard chuckle, already he limited his awareness of his girlfriend, Isabella came out onto the balcony and leaned on the railings to look over the city below. Isabella and himself had a strange relationship, he was the boyfriend of her crush but it was clear that she was quite happy to just play the flirty girl and help Vulpes tease him. Outside that relationship they were still close friends and sparing partners, bonding over how the world even among the blessed could not see the world as they did, Laplace had been seeing all around him since he was three and Isabella’s entire world could shift whenever she changed affected in minor ways like what tastes she like or as major as which hand she used mainly.

“So you are finally manning up and popping the question? Took you long enough, I was beginning to think you would never do it. I mean you were dating back before you joined, how you got her to say yes to mister honorable knight I don’t know?” Laplace noted that her personality had shifted again to a much more condescending one.

“We met through gaming and were fast friend before she arrived in Sydney for her first mission for Lord Melancholy, and we met up IRL for the first time and I asked her out on a date to a convention and said yes.” Laplace replied, and Bella scoffed but smiled.

“So how are you and Ira doing? Is she everything you wanted?” Laplace asked, Bella flushed a bit.

“Y-Yes she is like Vulpes but better in some ways, she is into history, likes cat memes, is a bloodborne girl not a dark souls fag.” Bella gushed, making a teasing dig at how Laplace and Vulpes preferred dark souls over bloodborne. “How is the sex?” Laplace asked, making the shifter turn scarlet and turn into a tortoise and pull into her shell.

“How can you flirt so raunchily one minute and be worse than Aroura for blushing the next?” Laplace sighed, the shifter sticking her head out to stick out her tongue at him.

Changing back she had a bit calmer air. “Hey, it is endearing!” she snapped, Laplace smirked. “So Vulpes was right her sister has a thing for the blushing cute little animal types!” He teased, catching knife she threw at him with ease.

“Fine just stop teasing!” Laplace frowned. “I am sorry Isabella, I was only trying to get you to relax.” “I know but it was my first time so I don’t want to be made fun of.” “I promise I will not.”

“Okay, she was great, kind and understand we took it slow, she led until she made me lead. It was great, I still can’t handle any bondage but we did other stuff. If Vulpes is anything like her try animal dildos and dominating her.” With that Isabella spun and all but ran from the room blushing even more now, leaving a very confused Laplace.

“My girlfriend’s sister is into bestiality.” Laplace muttered shaking his head to expel the thought, swearing to never bring that up with Vulpes.

Figuring that her shower would be don soon he rose and headed to the closet and began changing, as much as he like to play up the Solaire theme he had one character he had modeled his armor and combat style after, the abysswalker. Dressed in his armor that he had polished just for this he removed a small box from his closet and strapped his sword to his back, his present for her stayed In the closet as it would only serve to ruin the mood he was going for.

“I am coming in so shrink your view!” Vulpes called, Laplace did as he was told and called for her to calm in.

“Well my noble knight what is your surprise, and if you peek before I tell you then you can forget about sex tonight.” Vulpes told him, her voice sounded muffled by a mask and it did not sound like her normal masks.

“Very well my fair lady.” Laplace responded formally, moving to stand in front of where he thought her to be.

Removing his great sword and shield, weapons that he could only wield as he did due to his Blessed body being naturally strong than human and then further pushed to the extreme with a workout, made by fortitude it was a slightly lighter version of the sword and shield of Artorias. Laying the sword in front of him sideways he heard Vulpes shift a little closer as he went to one knee, gritting his teeth at being blind at her request but his love for her banished any annoyance at once. Reaching into his armor he pulled out the small box and heard her gasp, opening the lid to reveal the ring which was his sword crossed with his second favorite character lord blade Ciaran’s daggers crossing in front of it, all made with finely cut jewels surrounded by the shield in the background.

“Will you Vulpes Rocha, lady of my life accept this token of my love and take me to be your husband. Will you do this sightless knight the honor of being his guiding light?” He asked and he swore time stood still as he waited.

“I Vulpes Rocha hereby accept your offer my fair knight Laplace Fourier, I will be your guiding light so long as you vow to never stray from my light.” Vulpes told him and he could hear the tears in her voice. “Vow it my lady.” “Then place your token upon my finger.”

He reached for her hand and felt the glove made from some kind of leather that his power humming under his skin told him was made of reinforce black leather forged by Fortitude. He slide the ring, which had an adjustable band onto her finger and caressed it before letting go.

“Now put your sword anyway and return, but no looking and keep the armor on.” Laplace followed her orders, but pulled out his present at the same time.

“One last gift, just so I stop getting jealous of you hugging another man even if it is only a pillow.” She gasped and laughed quietly at his gift, a body pillow like her solaire one but it was of Artorias.

“Thank you I love it, I won’t need it for a week, but I will be glad to try it then… now you may look.” Laplace spread his awareness and his jaw dropped as she showed off her new cosplay, the lord blade Ciaran.

“Did Bella tell on me?” he asked, and she laughed. “She mentioned that you had remarked that it was the one outfit from souls you wanted to see me in above the others, so I had Fortitude make it so when we do joint missions we can match!” she joked, Laplace crossed the room and picked her up by the hips.

“Well we need to break in that outfit then!” Laplace told her laying her on the bed and pinning her hands above her head with one hand, with the other moving the skirt aside using the slit in the skirt.

“Ah I do so love new armor my lady.” He remarked using one hand to release the crotch piece, and noticed that the cloth underneath was not her combat slash resistant cloth tights.

“A minor change to the outfit for today.” She explained before lilting her voice. “Help me Abysswalker the dark has spread across my loins!”

“Fear not my lady. I will remove that taint and then I will personally cleanse them!” He played along, Tearing the thin fabric off leaving her panties exposed to the world, she shivered as he ran his metal gauntlet down her slit.

“To think it had spread far enough to consume your loincloth, I will have to cleanse to the womb to be safe.” He remarked removing his own cod piece.

“Come my knight I need your cleansing sword!” He buried himself deep in her and she screamed in pleasure, rocking her hips to get more friction.

###

[A few hours later their armor off and the sheets in the wash with them in the shower.]

“Okay as hot as the first two rounds were, let’s leave off some pieces next time I have armor bites where no lady should.” Vulpes complained as she flinched when the water touched her privates.

“Want me to kiss them better?” “Try it and I will make you sleep alone!” She threatened, slapping his hand when it got near her pussy.

“Very well, but I agree with that, I have a few bites of my own. But still was arousing seeing you in that armor.” Laplace said kissing Vulpes gently, who molded her body to his.

“Time for bed, otherwise we might start another round and if I lose to Thaddeus over that I will never hear the end of his complaining about me not taking our sessions seriously.” Laplace said leading her off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin Fun Fact: Suggested by the TheTrueFro, as each virtue is a counter for each sin the wanted to know who is a counter to who.  
> Charity: Pride (Speed and power to get in close and finish it fast)
> 
> Faith: Gluttony (counter to his invincible defence.)
> 
> Temperance: Envy (Force the use of AOE style which can be fought with enough focus.)
> 
> Fortitude: Sloth (able to use high distance weapons as well as close range and able to survive long drops)
> 
> Hope: Greed (able to destroy any weapon he would use in an instant.)
> 
> Justice: Lust (Able to use her power to keep focused and track target.)
> 
> Prudence: Wrath (Able to dodge her moves and counter with enough stamina to out last her.)


	33. Thaddeus has no luck in Russia

Faith starts to hate Russia.

 

[two weeks one month until UN vote: Saint Petersburg Russia]

Thaddeus wondered if this was covered in his contract, he would have to check when they got back to the safehouse, whenever that would be as Aroura seemed content to visit every high-class store in all of the damned city. The worst part was how often he saw surrounded by French, and French wares, the only mercy was that most the of the clerk were not French and that he did not need to interact with any of them.

“Why is it that I can only find knock offs or the wrong scent?” Aroura complained as she drove them to the next shop on her list, she refused to let him drive saying that she did not trust him to just drive home, a reasonable chance of that happening.

“It could be due to the fact that we are in Russia not France.” Thaddeus suggested making the word France sound vile.

“We would not be in this mess if you had not insisted on having Malaika switch out.” Aroura pointed out reasonably, something that Thaddeus was not in the mood for.

“I did not ask for you, I had asked for Prudence or Fortitude.” Thaddeus snapped before sighing, reminding himself that Aroura was not happy about this either.

“Yeah working in pairs is a bit annoying, I could have got a bottle from Lumen or Sydney or even tried sneaking into France to get one without Aunt Alice noticing but nooo! I have to play partner to you, I will be so glad when the damn vote is over, and we can get back to working solo.” Aroura grumbled as she pulled over at the next shop.

“Why are we looking for a bottle of Perfume? All you told me is the name and that you need it before the end of the mission.” Thaddeus asked as he climbed out of the Rolls Royce Wraith, at least the girl had solid taste in cars.

“Aunt Alice’s birthday is coming up soon and I know that she loves this one Perfume.” “We are buying a present for that-” Thaddeus froze as Aroura put a hand on his shoulder an smiled. “Finish that sentence I you will be completing this mission as a pile of dust.”

With her threat complete she walked calmly into the store, Thaddeus looked after the young woman it was hard to remember sometimes that her power alone was not what made her dangerous, it was the fact that she was raised by some of the most dangerous beings ever to walk this earth. Shrugging he entered the store to hear the words he had been waiting all day to hear from Aroura.

“That is it exactly, I will take all three bottles! Do you have any air safe gift boxes?” Thaddeus smiled lightly, maybe he could finish reading his book before the mission, Aroura refused to give him the next one in the series until he finished the one he had, even if they had to part after the mission leaving him without the next one; Proof demons raised her if you asked him.

As they pulled into the safe house garage Aroura pulled out her phone and looked at it before frowning, Thaddeus trusted his instincts, something that had saved his life more times than he could count. Aroura was what could be considered by most a friend, and Thaddeus knew that the frown on her face was not one of minor annoyance and raised his hackles. As they enter the house Aroura actually teared up and that made Thaddeus worry, he could tell you how many times he had seen her cry without it being a fit of rage or from pain, never that was how many times if anything was going to alarm the assassin it was that.

“What is wrong?” Thaddeus asked, adjusting his grip on his cane to pick it up and be ready to draw it if needed.

“I don’t know, I went to check my phone for messages but I can’t remember why I would check my personal phone instead of my Virtues phone. Also, it is like something is missing but I can’t figure it out, and when I try I feel sad?” Aroura sounded highly confused at being sad, and that matched what Thaddeus knew of her Aroura was not one to like being out of power.

“Sounds like a Blessing, something to deal with memories I knew a rival that could write himself into a person memory, let him walk right up to his target and put a gun to his head a slowly pull the trigger. I would guess that this is the exact opposite power, someone just wrote themselves or something out of your memory the question is why and who they were to you.” Thaddeus explained sliding smoothly into his role of an assassin, find the target know their patterns and strike when they are weakest, so was Aroura a target or a pawn?

“Be extra careful until you can get back to the main shrine, no assassin would be able to get in there easily, trust me I tried.” Thaddeus told her, Aroura smiled at him tears already drying.

“Ah you do care, and the others say you have no heart.” Aroura joked, Thaddeus looked at her with a droll look. “If you died Melancholy would more than likely kill me or at the very least I lose a source of good books.” Thaddeus told her dryly before heading to his room to send Melancholy a report on this and finish his book.

###

[That night, home of the Ambassador of Egypt in the Foyer.]

Thaddeus looked around him at the office that looked like a hurricane hit it, the room reeked of death, blood, fear; careful to avoid disturbing anything he searched for his target, the bastard had thought he could double deal with Lumen and Iran and not be caught. The home was tucked out of the way and given the large pair of pillars that had once lined the path to the house, Gluttony had broken the doors down by throwing them at the doors. The pair of Virtues moved slowly room to room looking for the ambassador, they found guards who had torn each other to shreds or had been cut in two.

“Envy and Gluttony, no doubt about it.” Hope remarked, Faith nodded still glad that the young woman showed no problems with potentially fighting her family.

“I have the feeling we missed both the target and them!” Faith growled, cursing his luck he had been hoping to hear that French bitch screaming, he knew that killing her or that Cajun Bitch would be his death but making them scream was fine and he would settle for that.

“as I can’t sense anyone else of our power here I would your right, also I don’t even hear the sound of fighting which backs that up.” Hope agreed with him, heading deeper into the estate.

They cleared the first floor and Faith realised that most likely their secondary mission of killing everyone in the estate as a clear warning was not going to be a problem, as it seemed that the Sins had already down that for them. They cleared everywhere but the master bedroom and still had yet to find the Ambassador, the room was mostly intact only the door was damaged, inside the room was the corpses of a few guards but it was the bed that held the attention of the Virtues.

“Okay, this is wrong. Why is there only two wounds on him?” Hope asked, looking at the body of the ambassador who only had a single stab wound to the chest and a cut across the throat that nearly took the man’s head off.

“no one else here has those kind of wounds, Envy and Gluttony both use different weapons than these wounds.” Faith remarked stepping closer with Hope to examine the body, Hope pulled on some rubber medical gloves and began testing the wounds.

“The stab is deeper but narrower than Envy’s knife glove and the head is still attached, and the angle is a straight edge blade unlike both of their curved edge weapons.” Hope remarked, Faith snarled not only had he missed his target so had the Sins, someone beat both groups to them.

“We need to get out of here, Melancholy needs to know about this and we can’t risk staying in this city anymore, I will have an agent grab our packages and bags and meet us at the airport and have another car brought in from somewhere else.” Faith decided and was already on his way out and pulling out his phone, Hope on his heels, the fact that someone could beat both groups meant they were dangerous and they needed out of this City just in case.

###

[Glasgow Scotland two days after the attack on Ambassador.]

Thaddeus waited at the airport with Aroura, out of departure arrived the first pair of the four Virtues that were coming, Laplace and Malaika were completely different people, a pair of woman in fact the came over and greeted them as co-workers on a company retreat. Twenty minutes later a pair came out of the gate looking for the world like a man and his girlfriend, as one the group scattered and headed to the car lot when they all arrived they looked like their normal selves, Isabella back as a woman and the first pair now no longer coated in Malaika’s power.

“So, Thaddeus did the little miss prove to much for you?” Malaika teased, Thaddeus glared. “No, I simply missed your ritualistic homicide.” He countered.

“play nice you two, you both need to be alive for Laplace’s bachelor party next week.” Aroura scolded, both rolled their eyes at her.

“anyway, everyone be careful, Melancholy wants to avoid conflict or contact with this group that has shown up, but that does not mean they mean the same. If they are really some hidden group of Knowledge great, if not they could be a serious threat. Go no where alone, and make sure to check in every night. Until we know what is going on Melancholy wants us taking the yellow level caution, so no staying in the same place for more than a night unless it is a place protected by the Sins themselves or inside the Main Shrine. Now time to go, we have a birthday party to go to.” Laplace ordered.

The Virtues broke apart Thaddeus and Malaika becoming shrouded in the shadows and morphing into a pair old men heading back into the airport headed for their next mission, while the other four got into a Jaguar that roared to life as Laplace drove them out headed for highway and to Dublin where they would catch a plane to Vegas. Laplace had never seen what a birthday party hosted by the Triad of Vegas was like, and even the new threat looming over their heads was not going to stop him from enjoying himself. Aroura warned him that he should expect it to be nothing like an normal Vegas party, but given what he knew of her family he knew this would still be an interesting event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin Fun Fact: Aroura has seven Rolls Royce due to her asking for a rolls Royce for her Sixteenth birthday, so she now one in each the the main countries she needs to drive in. each one has a different paint job and her favorite one is the one from her aunt Alex(Wrath) and Chinese flying down its sides.


	34. Oops I took the wrong twin home.

Oops I took the wrong twin home with me.

 

[One month one week until UN vote: Ruins of kennesaw Georgia ]

Ira stood among the crumbling rubble and looked around, hard to believe than a week ago this had been a city filled with people, the war between the fanatics and humans rarely left this much damage behind; Fanatics were more interested in killing humans and liberating their fellow Blessed, not in destroying but this looked more like the photos of the Demons march she had seen. Lucius stood atop a large pile of rubble with binoculars looking for signs of what caused this damage.

“Okay this is making less sense than normal, we have found more signs of weapon fire than Blessing induced damage.” Wrath called as she and Tobias arrived no far away, the rest of the Sins gathering as well.

“What is going on here, I have yet to find a single body, that is not normal the Fanatics don’t clean up human bodies and if they had been driven off there would still be bodies under the rubble but nothing the rubble has been cleared to remove all the bodies.” Envy remarked as she and Gluttony rounded a corner with Lust and Pride arriving from the same direction.

When they all had gathered around their Jeeps, all the Sins and Ira shared a looked, something was far too off, nothing was matching up with this attack it did not even look like a Fanatic attack. They were about to move to the next section of the city when Gluttony stopped and looked in a direction they had yet to explore, his expression turned dark as he looked in another Direction as well.

“Two groups coming and coming fast, one is packing a fuck ton of heat, I can feel a large amount of tech and it feels heavy duty can’t tell number of people the amount of power is messing with the count; the other group not so much I can sense two jeeps with maybe seven people total.” Gluttony reported, pulling his ax off his back, and slamming it several times into the ground to build his powers.

The pair of Jeeps arrived first flooring it around a corner fish tailing, the pair came to a screeching halt and out of the lead Jeep leapt Temperance who darted for a pile of rubble as he lost his lunch. Charity and Prudence both got out of the driver’s seats of the jeeps laughing, the rest of the Virtues coming in various levels of ruffled. Justice was glaring hard at Prudence with a look that promised pain later. Faith seemed to be debating attacking the Sins or strangling Charity who was busy making eyes at and wolf whistling Ira, Hope was over by Temperance with Fortitude keeping hair out of the way.

“I warned to have a light lunch, you were the one who suggested drawing lots for driving.” Hope soothed, Fortitude just hand the young man a bottle of water.

“Why are you guys here? your Fanatics already wrecked everything after all and I don’t see you guys handing out blankets?” Pride asked, watching Thaddeus with eyes focused on his chest.

“That is why we are here, this was not our Fanatic’s work, a group of the official Tears were here working on getting a new aid sponsor when something attacked the city… We came looking for the team and have yet to find any bodies so when Prudence sensed you guys we came.” Temperance explained as he stood up and looked at them.

Before anyone could move the sound of tanks rumbling forward reached their ears, the Virtues and Sins tensed as a spread of three tanks and two armored troop transports became visible in the distance. The tanks arranged in a spearhead formation guarded the two transports as they approached, no one attacked because they wanted answers and you did not drive around in those vehicles unless you had business.

“Ira, Temperance was any army suppose to be responding to this?” Greed asked still atop the pile of rubble. “Cause I am not seeing any markings.” Tension went up at that statement.

“No one is suppose to be here, the military has issued a do not approach order for all branches.” Ira told them and Temperance agreed, the vehicles arrived and stopped some distance from them.

The tanks moved to allow the transport forward, they were set with a front deployment gate, but it was from the lead tank a fat Iranian man climbed, walking towards them and looked them over as if they were a pack of mutts. He sniffed and pulled out a handkerchief to cover his lower face as his face curled in disgust.

{Sargent I thought you had cleared this sector, why are there still beast alive and not in cages?} he man growled in his native tongue, Wrath growled as the rest of the Blessed shifted to fight.

“Down mutt we have weapons to make if you don’t, but please do I love to watch a cur bitch fall into despair when they realize their devil powers are useless before the might of the human intelligence given by the gods.” He gloated, Lucius smirked and spoke one word. “Pride.”

“I am very proud of-” The deafening sound of metal tearing and screams the humans in the tank were killed as the tanks were crushed under the force of gravity causing them to fall through the road into the sewer where they were flattened. “H-How? They were reinforced to withstand even point-blank missile strikes!” The man screamed, Pride laughed coldly.

“Guess you never encountered an S class before, my gravity is more than enough to crush tanks.” Aquila taunted, the man snarled and pointed at them. “You are going to pay for that heathen!”

The transports started to deploy smoke grenades only for them to vanish as they were launched, Greed smirked the transports started deploying the grenades in the launch tubes. Soon the sound of the transports opening could be heard and followed by booted feet. As the area filled with Sleeping gas laced smoke Prudence and Gluttony suddenly rushed into the fray sword and ax drawn, Justice rolled her eyes before looking at her sister.

“Really we need to talk about our outfits, we need to start wearing different outfits… Like I get why I carry a rifle but why do you have the same knives that I do? Where is Charity’s?” Justice asked her sister, who looked at her mildly surprised.

“You want to talk clothes in the middle of a battlefield, you have been around Charity too much.” The sound of men screaming in pain and fear as bullets were fired and soldiers were cut down by Blessed weapons.

The smoke began spreading and Ira felt light headed as the smoke began to take effect but before she could try and move she heard something that made her pale the rumbling of the street as the downward strokes of Gluttony’s ax and the bullet fire made the already weakened road groan. Suddenly the Iranian man started screaming in terror through a gas mask that he must have taken off a soldier.

{If we can’t capture you Heathens we will at least bring some of you down with us!} Ira heard Prudence curse as he yelled. “Suicide bomb!”

Both groups bolted for the jeeps, Prudence, Charity, Lucius and Aquila dove into the drivers while the rest headed for the doors. Ira and Justice were about to split for their Jeeps when a soldier as a last attempt to kill them lobbed a grenade that landed in front of them, both woman turned and leapt for the rubble cover. Both the bombs and grenades went off taking the weakened road out, with their tougher Blessed bodies and the ample barrier of rubble they survived the blast but as the tumbled down the hill their heads knocked together knocking them out.

The Charity was out of her jeep and running around the same time as Envy was out of hers, they ignored each other as they each reached a woman at the same time, Charity pulled Justice close to her and breathed in her scent to confirm it was her. Lifting the woman after checking to make sure she was safe to move Envy took that as a sign she had the right woman and did the same check and they were both out and into their Jeeps and away, more concerned with getting their alley checked out first than hunting down the enemies. Hunting them would come later and when it did it would be a bloodbath.

###

[next day: Virtues Main shrine: Justice’s room.]

Isabella was sitting in a chair next to Vulpes bed, melancholy had forced Prudence to return to Lumen to make sure the Virtues were shown out and active, also to begin the hunt through official channels while Isabella’s spies did their own work to find these people who dared to attack them. The doctors they had on staff at the base where they had left to travel home from had not had a healing Blessing just as medical scanning Blessing which had made her given Vulpes some meds to keep her out and let her recover, Prudence complained that meds made her feel like her sister not her.

“Ugh, where?” Isabella was snapped out of her thoughts by the weak voice, she was at her side with a glass of water in a flash.

“Easy, you took a nasty fall and smashed heads with your sister.” Vulpes looked at her confused, with widening panicked eyes she looked around the room at this point Bella was starting to worry. “Bells I know we joked about you stealing me way for a weekend of fun I did not think you meant it?”

‘Oh Fuck!’ “I thought you used lavender shampoo not honeydew like Vulpes!” Bella was starting to panic, that meant Vulpes was in the Sins base and Bella was going to be in shit with Laplace and Max.

“Vulpes sent me a bottle tell me it would help with the tangling problem my hair gets… That means she is with the Sins, oh gods Lucius is never going to let me here the end of this.” Ira complained, Bella was about to answer when Max walked in.

“I take it something is wrong.” Was all he said looking at the two of them, Ira sighed and Bella turned red. “Bells grabbed the wrong twin, my sister and I recently started using the same shampoo and Bells did not know.” Max nodded.

“Right I will go call Lucius and arrange a swap, it will be at least a week before we can escort you for a trade and while we don’t want to fight my siblings they are not exactly allowed to come here and we are not leaving you unguarded. Isabella fucked this up so you are bunking with her, try not to be louder than the sound proofing like your sister.” Was all he said before leaving.

“How well will the Sins take that?” Bella asked, Ira shrugged drinking some water before answering. “Sincerity, Aquila and Alice be sad at the lose of me to tease, Lucius and the boys will be fine so long as Vulpes does not go near their room. Alexandra on the other had will be exstatic.”

“Why?” “Guess she had not used the nickname yet, Alexandra is one of your gamer friends she found this out because the girls stole my tablet and surfed through the photos you sent me, this was before the nudes. Anyways she found one that she had in her phone, Vulpes had sent it to her while you guys were at cons on other side of the planet.” Bella laughed and relaxed, just wondering how she could weasel Aroura into babysitting Ira for an hour while she cleaned her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the Same as what TheTrueFro suggested before but still I think we can have some cute and fun moments, and the randos who were stupid enough to attack the Sins and Virtues together will be important... in the future at some point


	35. Vulpes wakes up.

**[Six days one month until UN Vote: Sins base slightly before Ira woke up.]**

 

Vulpes groaned as she woke up, at once she noticed something was off her powers told her Isabella and Laplace were thousands of Kilometers away, she tensed when she heard a door open to her right opening her eyes slightly she saw the demon’s Sin Envy standing in the doorway looking at her. The woman turned and leaned out of the room before yelling loud enough that Vulpes winced as she still felt a headache, how Envy was here was confusing until Vulpes realized she was in her sister’s no posters allowed room.

“Oi we have a problem! Turns out Charity grabbed the wrong one as our twin is freaking out over here!” was what Envy yelled making Vulpes glare at her.

“I am not freaking out!” “You were slightly, and don’t lie I am an empath I know panic when I feel it.” Envy shot back.

“That is it we are getting Ira a new battle outfit, seriously the government is going to throw a fit when they realize Ira is missing.” Greed complained as he came in and looked at Vulpes with a bored look.

“Fuck it, as far as the government knows, until we can trade you back for Ira you get to be your sister.” With that Lucius was gone again.

“So I am stuck here?” Vulpes asked, just as the rest of the female Sins entered her sister’s room.

“Holy shit! Vulpes is here, this is going to be fun I have always wanted to try some co-op gaming with you without that slight lag.” Vulpes stared blankly at how happy Alexandra was, she had been nice and had shown some interest in gaming the few time they met but they were always busy with other matters.

“My sister told you I am a big gamer huh?” “No, I found out for myself when her girlfriend sent some photos and one of them was one you had sent me. See?” Alexandra asked holding out her smartphone, Vulpes looked at a picture of her and Bella.

“Well shit, nice to meet IRL LadyWarMachine.” Vulpes said, sitting up she noticed how sticky she was, she was in new clothes but felt like she needed a show stat.

“Can some point me to my sister’s clothes and bathroom I need to freshen up and get out this awful outfit!” Vulpes asked, gesturing to her baggy shirt and old and torn sweats.

“You are not going to find much better, trust me Ira has been throwing out the clothes we try and stash in her dressers, and when I put was changing you I put the sexist panties and bra on I could find and it is sad that is was only the thong and bra I had snuck in for her yesterday before we left.” Sincerty complained and Vulpes looked at her darkly.

“What did you do to me while I was out?” Vulpes demanded, having heard Max and other talk about her she was not sure what to expect.

“Relax, I thought you were Ira and I knew that she would kill me if I tried anything the most I did was grab some pics for if Aquila and Lucius are busy and copped a few dozen feels.” Vulpes blushed while reaching under her pillow, sure enough her sister had stashed one there and it was Bella’s she would have to tease her about that later.

“Jeeze take a joke, you think Tobias let me take pics, I cop a few feels though.” “Okay I can live with that it would have been the same if Isabella had done it so all good.” Vulpes told them putting the knife back.

“Well if you want you can borrow some of my clothes.” Aquila offered, Vulpes looked her over with her cream with gold tracing Halter crop top and crimson with gold tracing Sarong skirt and roman laced with bare feet.

“Sure though, I hope you guys can take me shopping I am not borrowing your underwear, my sister is one thing you are another and I am not wanting to wear hers.” Vulpes said, accepting a glass of water from Alice.

“Oh my god! We get to play dress up with basically Ira’s body!” Alice cheered and Sincerity cheered as well, Alexandra and Aquila high fived.

“My sisters fashion sense has been bugging you that badly?” Vulpes asked, all four nodded. “Even Tobias does not like it and that man used to only dress well for business until Alex got to him.” Aquila remarked, Vulpes laughed and followed the girls to Aquila’s room.

When they reached the room the rest of the girls left, citing that Aquila only let Ira and Tobias in her room and they rather liked not being hurt, so Vulpes was shocked to see the inside of the room was not what she had expected from the Sin of Pride. She knew that they were fitting nicknames but did not define them, still she was half expecting hundreds of photos and statues of her, and she was partially right; dozens of photos and shelves lined the walls, and the furniture was the image of modern business minus glass tops. The room was the size of hers back at the Shrine, the photos were oddly missing her in a lot of them they were all of the Sins or at least two certain Sins, Lucius and Sincerity were the center of each photo with Aquila in all of them together; the photos ranged from straight up porn to harmless tourist or casual in nature.

“Tell the others and Ira will be short a sister!” Aquila growled blushing as she moved a knife stand on a shelf to sit straighter, Vulpes noticed the label on the stand read. ‘First gift from Lucius.’

“You really do love them both, no matter how you act don’t you.” Vulpes asked gently, Aquila looked fit to kill before sighing.

“You and Ira really do make it easy to tease you but also to open up to, yeah I l-love Lucius and Sincerity they have been there for me since we met, I was never just a client to either of them and they have never pitied me… You tell either of them about what I said or this room and I will kill you!” Vulpes hugged her, quickly before stepping to the dresser.

“You mean your not a prideful beast and your walls aren’t lined with selfies?” Vulpes asked, Aquila smiled and helped her pick out an outfit for them to go shopping in.

###

**[Main Shrine same time: Aroura’s room.]**

 

“So I can’t leave the shrine?” Ira asked Aroura who was sitting with her drinking tea.

“Yes, I am sorry but with recent events we are being a bit more cautious than normal so we can spare anyone until grandfather, Malaika and Thaddeus return. So you will have to make do, your sister is your size and we clean clothes thoroughly so clothes should be no problem and if her bathroom runs out of anything ask me and I will show you were to get more.” Aroura explained, Ira groaned.

“Is there a problem? If it is within my power I will help, Lucius speaks well of you so I would be happy to help.” Aroura asked reaching across the small table to grab Ira’s hand a squeeze it gently.

“Any chance that I can get different clothes? I don’t shar the same fashion sense as my sister and would rather not walk around with a G-string on.” Ira confessed blushing a bit.

“I understand but sadly with the current alert level shipments are on essentials only and we can’t send anyone to the mainland to go shopping. So G-string, Crotchless or nothing appear to be your only options as Isabella and I are not the close enough size, though I am sure if you wanted your clothes would be no problem just stay in the room with Isabella and have ‘fun’ might as well enjoy yourselves.” Aroura teased at the end enjoying the blush that was spreading across Ira’s face.

“The room is clean.” Isabella called as she entered and looked at the pair of them. “Aroura what did you do now?”

“I was simply making suggestions to her problems regarding clothes.” Aroura said innocently, Isabella looked confused. “What problem, I don’t see a problem her sister has some great clothes and underwear.” “That she does, as all the Virtues can tell you, though I do wish she would stop wearing Crotchless on missions and changing in front of us, I already have…” Aroura drifted off, Isabella was about to ask when she was dragged from the room by Ira.

“Fine let’s just go to the room, you are making it up to me for leaving me with that devil.” Ira growled, Isabella laughed and followed along happily, forgetting about Aroura drifting off and how it felt like she was missing something.


	36. Shopping and 'Fun' in change rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I was using the wrong name kinda for Pride. Her first name is Caelia not Aquila which is her last name.

Sins go shopping.

 

**[five days one month until UN vote. West Edmonton mall]**

 

“Remind me why am I here?” Lucius asked as they walked through the mall heading for a clothing store.

“Because you are the ultimate bag holder, and we need a guy who still sleeps with other woman for the male opinion.” Alice explained happily, Lucius sighed and looked at Caelia and Sincerity.

“You going to shop as well or will I be stuck looking at things I am never going to bend over and fuck?” Vulpes nearly tripped at his blunt tone.

“I am shopping to; Sincerity and you ruined a few my less liked outfits and underwear sets.” Caelia remarked, Sincerity shrugged. “It is fun to unwrap a present quickly sometimes but no Lucius you are not seeing me changed until we get back to the base.”

The group found a store and Lucius found a bench to sit on while reading his book, he would be called over when it was time for the judging but until then he could keep reading. Vulpes moved through the store like as storm, Alice was surprised at how good her choices were soon the girls started browsing for them selves. The trip was going very smoothly, Lucius was just as shocked to see the twin sister of the woman who had prove it was possible to have no sense of fashion was very good at matching her outfit’s colors right.

“What my taste if very good I will have you know, I mean Laplace complains about the amount of my paychecks that I put away for the next collection of Alice’s to come out. I mean I threatened Max over letting me attend the fashion show.” Vulpes explained as they headed for the underwear store.

“Yes! I love meeting a fan, but tell me would you consider doing some private modeling, I am willing to bet Ira was lying to me about asking!” Alice cheered grabbing Vulpes in a hug before backing away and sizing her up.

“Ask what?” “If you, Isabella and Ira would do some modeling for me, I have a collection gathering dust because I can’t find a girl who does sub well enough with a pair of twins.” Vulpes blushed at the thought.

“If my fiancé can watch sure after everything is dealt with I will talk them into it.” Vulpes agreed, Alice beaming clearing already thinking of the modeling she wanted.

“I feel bad for them, remember when we let her do it for us?” Sincerity asked her partner’s linking hands with them.

“it felt I like was being teased with sex and never getting any.” Caelia muttered, and Lucius nodded.

###

The stop at the lingerie store was following the same as the other store had until. “Lucius I need a hand, the bra hooks are stuck.” Caelia called from inside the change room, Alice and Alexandra looked up at the pure lust in the voice.

“We are going to get kicked out again aren’t we?” Alexandra asked, Sincerity nodded. “they better not kick us out of the mall I want to hit the game store, Vulpes was whining that my controllers weren’t her style so she would not be as good at Bloodborne and I am not missing a chance to play with her on the same local sever because Caelia can’t keep it in her pants.”

“I think she is trying to get it in her pants.” Sincerity remarked from where she was filing her nails. “that was a bad joke.” Alex drawled

###

Lucius opened the door to the changing stall and saw Caelia standing there in garter belt and garters of bright green mesh with darker green lace, the bra was a matching coloring shelf the narrow band of lace barely covering her nipples but hints of silver from her piercings could be seen her panties contrasted all that by being a tanga of rich blue mesh and silver lace, Lucius favorite color scheme for clothes. He moved forward and boxed her in, she stood tall but Lucius could see the lust in Caelia’s building as she was inspected.

“I think if your other clothes matched your panties you would be more gorgeous than right now, unless of course you lost the clothes and buried my cock in you.” He purred into her ear, enjoying the sensation of her shiver.

‘I don’t know why you did not call Sincerity my love, but I will take it, because I need to remind you are mine.’ Lucius idly thought playing with the strap of her bra noticing that it was hook off center and quickly fixed it, Caelia jumped when he unfastened her bra and shivered when he refastened it properly.

“You look so tempting, and now I can’t leave.” “Why is that?” Caelia asked as she whirled and pinned Lucius to the wall instead of her, he smirked at her before looking down and drawing her attention to his raging erection.

“I can’t leave like this, you caused it you fix it.” He explained leering at her, making her glad she had left her G-string on underneath buying these panties would be awkward if they had a massive damp spot.

“Fine but just oral, I like these panties and don’t want to ruin them.” Caelia told him dropping to her knees and freeing his erection licking her lips.

‘Glad Sincerity is not here I hate sharing you, and it is sharing as you belong to me and only me just like Sincerity that is why I share her with you.’ She thought as she began sucking humming lightly at the taste.

###

Vulpes exited the change room with her purchases and was ready to go, the Sin girls were also done minus Caelia though Lucius was missing as well, she saw money changing hands and watches being checked.

“I did not take that long, and how long does it take for Lucius to help with a bra hook?” She asked the girls who all face palmed.

“She did not need help, she was just horny and wanted to have some fun.” Sincerity responded and Vulpes looked to the change room that opened to reveal a Lucius looking normal and Caelia licking her lip with a smile.

“Seriously sex in a change room in public? Well I can’t judge I guess that beats the bathroom at dragon con.” Vulpes said, Alexandra laughing and holding out her hand to Alice who slapped a fifty.

“We bet you had sex in public, well I was hoping that someone else would have the control to not screw in public.” Alice huffed, Alex smirked and countered. “Your just mad that Samson does not do stuff like that.” Alice glared at her, Vulpes sighed and headed to the till with Caelia leaving the others to bicker.

“So Lucius not Sincerity?” Vulpes teased, Caelia shot her a look before smiling and leaning in so their noses were touching.

“What can I say I was hungry and needed a few snacks.” She whispered blowing in Vulpes face so she got a whiff, making her raise an eye brow. “That is one way to get protein.” Caelia laughed as they reached the tills and started purchasing.

“You are more fun than your sister, Ira would have scolded me.” Caelia remarked, grabbing her bags when they were ready.

“My sister just needs to loosen up, who knows a week with Isabella stuck in the main Shrine might make her loosen up.” Vulpes remarked as the group left the store heading onwards for their day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin fun fact: Pride's nipple piercings are gifts from Lucius, Sincerity has a pair as well and they are made to be interchangeable to be several different types.


	37. Ira's last day with the Virtues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my feelings on Vulpes name I have changed it to Artemis, to better suit her and to make my writing easier.

Trapped with your girlfriend and her homicidal co-workers.

 

**[One month until UN Vote: Main Shrine (bunker isle) Isabella’s room.]**

Isabella felt her knot shrink and she was able to finally pull out of Ira, drawing her power she shifted back to human and saw her hair was blue, sighing she reached for her note book Ira lay under her panting as Isabella wrote down the changes she noticed, blue hair senses still higher than normal and urge to bite and claim Ira. Recording these damn results were annoying but if she slacked Artemis would know and then she would be in for a very long lecture on her mental health and ease of doing her job, did not stop from ruining the safe sex bliss though.

“Artic wolf equals blue but Red wolf equals same as fur color hair? Your power makes no sense.” Ira panted turning over and pulling Bella’s head down to hers for a kiss.

“Trust me I know.” Isabella whispered in her eat laying down on top of Ira enjoying her warmth.

“Cuddles are great, but can we shower and change sheets before, I don’t want to sleep in a puddle of wolf semen.” Isabella flushed, she slide out of bed and headed for the shower. “Don’t remind me that my girlfriend likes being knotted by a wolf.”

“Not a wolf, you Bells.” Ira whispered, catching her in a hug from behind.

“Still need time to come to terms with it, I am still new at sex.” Ira laughed, walking beside her, keeping an arm around her hips. “It is not experience, Sincerity found out and told me she would not do it, so it is just me and my love of being tied to you.” Ira purred, Bella turned scarlet and rushed for the shower.

###

After their shower the pair head to the communal Virtues meal area, Ira paused looking at the members in the room, all but Fortitude and Faith was there; the old man was off preparing for something and was away from the Shrine to oversee it. Isabella led Ira to the kitchen to grab some premade lunches, made by Laplace and Malaika who were the best cooks among the Virtues, Ira had yet to see Faith while here despite knowing he was here. Ira tried to sit off to the side again, and again Isabella pouted and made whimpering noises until she gave in.

“One day that is not going to work.” Ira muttered, making Malaika snicker. “What?”

“Artemis has been saying the same thing for as long as she has known Bella and it still works.” Bella smiled impishly at Malaika.

“I have been meaning to ask Maximinus-” Ira started only for Max to break in. “If it is about our plans, we will answer but then we send you back as a severed head, also you can call me max.” Ira shivered at the cold look in his eyes, at the same time Thaddeus came in and head for the kitchen.

“Noted, but with how much you allow encourage the lower rank to be friendly towards each other it is surprising you keep the Virtues separate except for a few select lower ranks.” Ira pointed out, Max nodded.

“It stems from some clashing personality traits.” Max said vaguely, Thaddeus scoffed as he sat down across from Ira.

“It is because, in our first weeks here each Virtue killed someone during a meal, all but Jack and Steinar that is.” Ira looked at Isabella who shrugged carelessly. “Bitch said I was dying my hair for attention so I dyed hers to give her attention, I used an all natural just like the bitch wanted.”

“You used a butter knife to cut her wrists and used her blood to dye her hair.” Malaika countered, Bella glared hair turning a shade darker. “It was all natural want a demonstration Jack?” Charity growled rising and grabbing a knife, Jack was up and #19 Knife in his hand before anyone could blink.

“Now you see why I have to keep my Virtues separate, Malaika sit down and stop poking the bear, Isabella sit down and become a rabbit for thirty seconds.” Melancholy said his voice tired and sleepy but carrying the heavy tone of threat.

Meekly the pair obey. “Why a rabbit?” Ira asked, Thaddeus oddly was the one to answer. “Her mental state is heavily affected by what animals she has been recently a predator makes her have a hair trigger kill switch while a prey is calmer.”

“Thank you, though I thought you hated me.” Ira asked not trusting the man in front of her, Thaddeus shrugged. “It was a job I don’t hate you, but by the same token I am not sorry for attempting to murder you.”

“I will take that, I am surprised to find you like romance novels.” Ira remark nodding to his book, Thaddeus glared. “I might be a contract assassin, but I can have hobbies.”

“Not judging given the hobbies of the Sins you are not the only one Caelia also likes romance books, at least her hobby does not kill people.” Ira told him, Thaddeus nodded picking up his now empty tray and leaving.

“Caelia has killed over her hobby, all the Sins have, trust me I helped clean up the bodies at least once for each of them. That is why we made Samson give up billiards too many deaths.” Max remarked as he also left.

“My family is rather passionate.” Aroura remarked sipping her tea, Ira raised an eye brow.

“You and Lucius really share the same blood; your sarcasm is eerily similar.” Ira told the young woman who smiled.

“Thank you, my mother told me I get that by both nature and nurture, something about my father before he died being in her own words ‘A annoying selfish arrogant cunt sucking sarcastic stubborn bastard that only cared about getting stronger and pushing the limits of his power’ he died because he pushed his power too far and he burned himself to ash with his light.” Ira blinked at the calm delivery, Isabella shrugged and kept eating.

“Okay, so since I am going back tomorrow is there anything you want me to pass onto you family?” Ira offered, Aroura smiled. “Nothing much, just tell Aunt Alex that I will be sending the details for the charity stream and tell Aunt Caelia I want my book back.”

“Okay, I am not going to ask, I don’t need more confusion in my life.” Ira settling to eat her meal, Laplace continued to ignore them reading his book.

###

Ira was sitting in the common room reading one of Aroura’s books bored, most the Virtues were working on the last details of the trade and that left her with nothing to do but try to enjoy these romance books, mainly because her sister threatened her with bodily harm if she touched her games. Isabella also had a thing about her games being touched while she was not around and having seen what she would do over her hair Ira decided not to risk it.

“Ouch your reading that series, Aroura must be trying to convince someone that they are good books, even Thaddeus can’t stand them.” Laplace joked as he entered, Ira was still unnerved by his lack of eyes.

“This may seem like a really insensitive question but as your future sister-in-law I feel I should take the time to get to know you and to make sure you not completely insane, how did you lose your eyes.” Ira asked, Laplace raised an eyebrow.

“That is far more polite than Artemis’s way of asking, hers was and I quote, ‘Whoa those are awesome how did you lose your eyes, did you carve them out to put the stones in?’ yeah she was interesting.” Laplace answered, Ira cringed.

“But to be honest the whole thing was an ‘eye opening experience for me’.” Ira groaned at his bad pun. “You and my sister are really alike.”

“Thanks, but basically I heard about the Sins being imprisoned with the aid of my lord and I thought that some so weak as to use that method was not fit to lead the Blessed forward, so I waited for three days outside of Lumen for him to return. When he did I challenge him to a duel and because of my armor he could only remove my eyes to prove that he could kill me without crippling me. My Blessing makes my eye pointless.” Laplace explained.

Ira leaned forward and began asking questions about how her sister had been doing the last few years and what they were thinking for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sins fun fact: Lucius is a scarily good poker player.


	38. The dead rise

In the shadows they wait

 

**[Hidden isle off the coast of Australia 2 weeks until UN vote: Inside hidden base.]**

 

Within the hidden cell’s base was a strange room one with a large standing half wall with bright lights shining on one side of it at all times to create the darkest shadow possible, this black shadow suddenly turned even darker as it seemed to ripple and a girl with swirling black markings moving across her body rose out of it. Walking out of shadow as someone would climb stairs Sable rose carrying bags of groceries, the door to the room opened to reveal Siegfried and Sapphire who both took a pair of bags that Sable passed them from within the shadows.

“You manage okay Sable?” Sapphire asked gently, trying to see in to the bags she was holding.

“Yes but next time don’t request stuff that requires me a dozen different stores to get it all.” Sable’s melodic voice was just above a whisper, the girl rarely raised her voice, but the tone told the two with her that she was not happy.

“Sorry! I wanted to make Lady Stella’s favorites for her first meal tonight, I will make it up to you I will make some cinnamon rolls tonight for you with extra raisins.” Sapphire pleaded, Sable being upset meant that her target’s things went missing until you fixed it.

“Okay, just be more careful, I am tired, so I am going to go take a nap.” Sable said, Sig nodded. “Go I will take your bags and wake you when it is time to get ready, though Thana is likely in your bed again.” “Thanks Sig, later.” Sable replied waving sleepily heading for her room.

###

Thana Cypress was sleeping in her crushes bed again, she really tried to kick this habit when they were kids, but she could not, if she went to bed in her own bed she woke up in Sable’s and had no memory of getting there. She woke up slightly when the door opened, and Sable entered the room covered in glow in the dark star prints and stripped down to her underwear, Thana was too used to her crush stripping in front of her to be aroused in her sleep numb state. Sable pulled on a large baggy shirt and tight shorts before crawling into bed with Thana, her sleepy mind told her to move and get up and she tried only to be pushed forward almost of the bed before being pulled back to Sable as a living teddy bear.

“So warm, my sweet cypress, all mine and Aroura’s.” Thana turned beet red at the muttered words, she was about to turn and ask what she meant when she heard gentle cat purring like snores.

‘Sable you are too cute, why can’t you call me that when your fully awake?’ Thana wondered as she settled to sleep held gently in the arms of the woman who had been holding her every night of her life since she was two years old.

###

Miri stood in the operation theater waiting for the rest of the group to arrive, today was the day years of practice and training, trial and error leading up to this, the revival Stella Imperia the original Sin of Knowledge. As always Thana entered with Miri able to see Sable right behind her but standing out of the theater, only the main team was allowed in during operations, the next to arrive was Sapphire entering with her copper hair tied up in a bun matching Thana’s robin’s egg blue hair in style. The last to arrive was Drust with red hair cropped short, with everyone here Miri nodded and at once Thana’s power began gathering the room dipped in temperature.

{It is time I see.} Knowledge’s spirit said the moment she appeared, Miri nodded to Sapphire ‘Amp’ and she nodded back eyes going silver to match Thana ‘Anubis’ eyes.

Miri reached out with her power and linked to Anubis copying her power, she then channeled the power to wards Knowledge to strengthen the spirit, with Amp powering Anubis up and Anubis working with Miri they fed enough power into Knowledge that when she touched the body laying on the table on life support she flowed into it. Drust ‘Rework’ was at the table side using his power to watch the progress of the body making sure that it’s brain began working right. Taking a dead blessed body and morphing it with his power to be exactly like Knowledges old body is not easy and many things could go wrong.

Thankfully after a few minutes both Miri and Anubis felt something click as the body synced with the spirit, and split second later it convulsed for a brief moment, Rework smiled and nodded the three women let theirs powers go, Miri releasing her copy of Thana’s Blessing. Rework sighed and smiled as he began removing the various life support devices as the body began blinking and stirring.

“Welcome back ma’am, we made the deadline the vote you predicted is in two weeks and Melancholy is moving exactly as you wanted.” Rework reported, Miri rolled her eyes.

“Drust let the lady catch her breath after we did just bring her back from the dead.” Miri sassed, Stella looked at her fondly.

“Good job all of you, we will talk about the events that have occurred since my passing but first let us have a night to celebrate… Find Amnesia and tell him to release first layer of memory.” Thana winced at that, Stella looked at her gently holding open her arms to which the girl ran.

“What is your concern my little one?” Stella asked, Thana pouted. “Aroura is going to be mad at me and Sable and will make Sable cry.”

“Yes, but I think a few tears now will be easier to bear than waiting longer for Aroura to remember everyone, besides she will direct most of it to Rick after all.” Thana paused and then smiled before rushing out of the room to grab Sable and find Rick.

“That is one phone call I don’t want to be a part of.” Miri remarked, following the group as they headed out of the room, Sapphire leaving to start supper prep.

“True my daughter does have quite the skill for swearing, I blame her uncles and aunts.” Stella remarked Drust and Miri laughing, as the trio head for the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin fun fact: Jack's numbered knives are each made after a kill in the fashion of jack the ripper that he was in london. He would strip the bodies of all metal he could find and use the metals as part of the knife that he would then number.


	39. Melancholy’s Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am not dead! Just very low on energy, but I finally managed to figure out how to set up the UN vote... A Cult leader speech.

Melancholy’s Invitation

 

**[One week until the UN vote: Sins base]**

Ira was sitting in the common lounge trying to figure out what the date mentioned was, so far nothing was coming up, the closest was a UN vote but without the matters being brought up at the vote Ira could not tell if it was the target. No matter what she tried the higher ups flat out refused to divulge the information to her, something told her that this vote was the target and the government was concerned that what ever it was about would cause the Sins to rebel and switch sides; her email pinged with a message from a source she did not know.

‘Invitation to unveiling of true face of the UN.’ Was the subject line, Ira opened it and there was a video the when she started Melancholy appeared sitting on his throne in a masquerade mask looking tired but serious. Ira noted the light and background was changed from her stay with the Virtues, it was more ominous and in the back ground standing behind his throne was the Virtues, but each were in masks and Ira knew that was to block the public members from being IDed.

“Brothers and Sisters, my heart is heavy that I must be the one to inform you of these matters.” Melancholy’s accent was barely noticeable as she listened. “The UN has finally shown that has failed the Blessed for the last time, in one week’s time they will be holding a vote that will plunge this world into war with the Blessed at the center. In one week we will expose this vote and its results to the world, the nations of the world will be exposed and lines will be drawn. War is coming, the Blessed have lived too long in oppression and it is time that our enemies are dragged screaming into the light.” Ira growled she had known that the vote was the crux of the matter but now Melancholy had the one up on them, she hated politics.

“If the UN delays the vote or speeds it we will still match it and move our program to match, and if they cancel this vote… well we will just have to go with the data we have and pick our targets based on that. This is the last chance for nations who have shown to be on the fence to pick a side, if the nations that are enemies try to use this vote to claim otherwise we will expose every one of your dirty little secrets. Think well before you vote and decide will you trust in your power to oppress us or will you see the light and realise that Humanities time is fading and it is time to step down? A link to the live stream will be sent to all of you the day of the event.” Melancholy stood and spread his arms to the camera as it zoomed in on his figure.

“May the tears of the Angels cleanse the taint of this world and may the light of the Angels guide you all into a brighter tomorrow.” The video stopped abruptly, in the distant Ira heard Lucius laughing and yelling. “That is my baby brother!”

“I am going to strangle those paper pushing idiots!” Ira snarled slamming her laptop closed and stalking towards the Comm room to go yell at some government officials who were more than likely panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sins Fun Fact: Wrath spent two months training to control her muscle control so she could convince Sloth to let her have a pet, a very fluffy snow leopard she name empress.


	40. V.Day chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am back, this was going to be posted on Valentines day but stuff happened so it is late.

V.Day special

 

**[Bunker Isle six days until the UN vote, meeting chamber Lunch time ]**

Thaddeus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Aroura checking her phone every minute, she was subtle about it, but the rest could tell she was doing it. The Virtues were all having a lunch together, according to Maximinus this was something Knowledge and the Sins had done and something that he wanted to continue. So everyone gathered on Valentines day to have a lunch together and was given the day off, Thaddeus still got paid of course.

“Aroura, Sable and Thana said they would be here in the evening so stop worrying over your phone, Sable has never missed a date with you.” Max chided her gently, Thaddeus was struck again by how ‘father’ like their leader could be despite his own horrible parent.

“I am not checking for her!” Aroura snapped embarrassed and flushing at the mention of a date. “It is not a date! Also, I am waiting for Rick to call.”

“Rick? As in the guy who made you forget him and your girlfriends?” Thaddeus started only for Aroura to interrupt. “Not my girlfriends!” “Whatever, why would this boy be stupid enough to call you knowing how mad you are?”

“Mr. Quince is well aware of her ire, but it is better to get the lashing over with before it becomes worse like a wound festering.” Steinar piped up, his voice like that of a mountain despite how quiet he was.

Aroura’s phone rang out with a ringtone that sound down right evil, Aroura glared at it grabbing it and with a glance to everyone else to make sure they were fine with ending lunch she was out the door; Thaddeus smirked as Aroura could be heard yelling on the phone as she headed down the hall.

“And that is why I made paths to our quarters leading here sound proof, that girl would scare the other members.” Max remarked, the rest started to move from the table when Laplace ‘looked’ at Thaddeus.

“Don’t forget you have measuring session tomorrow evening, don’t be late.” Thaddeus nodded, Steinar waited by the door for him and Max.

“Time to burn the candle boys.” Steinar told them holding up a wrapped pack of playing cards.

“One day we will break that habit of using strange phrases Steinar.” Max sighed shaking his head, Thaddeus shrugged and followed the pair to Steinar’s room to play some cards, what they played changed through out the day it was their method for dealing with being the ‘older’ members on holidays.

“Bets on Aroura finally asking out her crushes?” Steinar asked as they entered his antechamber which looked like you stepped back to the days of the Viking raiders.

“I don’t take fools bets, she might be skilled and brave, but she won’t be doing that, she is in denial.” Thaddeus remarked, opening the pack, and shuffling the cards.

“If anyone is going to break that Stalemate it would be Young Thana she is the only one who I think at least is aware of her own feelings.” Max remarked his face a mask as he looked at his card, throwing a few chips in the center. They did not play for money more bragging rights.

“True, and Sable is the least likely, Lucius and Caelia did a good job making her a pacifist.” Steinar remarked, throwing his own chips in.

“If it was not for the rather large risk of death I would lock those three in a room until was settled, hearing her gush about them is mildly annoying at times.” Thaddeus agreed throwing his chips in.

###

**[Hidden cell base lounge twenty minutes later.]**

{THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I WILL SHOVE MY BOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS WHEN I PULL IT OUT, THEY WILL NAME ME QUEEN!!!} Thana whistled low as she and Sable walked into the lounge to find Rick holding his cell and arms length cringing.

"She has been yelling like this for the last twenty minutes, I keep waiting for her to take a breath, but she hasn't!" Rick hissed at them as Aroura could still be heard yelling, threating things that if it was anyone else Thana would write off as an idle threat.

"I will make sure to bring hard candies and liquid honey for the tea, her throat will be sore." Sable told Thana, her whispering voice nearly lost in the impressive wave of curses that was on its sixth language now.

"Have fun dealing with that call, we are going to take showers and get ready for our visit, mind reminding her that we are bringing dinner with us?" Thana teased, Rick glared at them both.

"Sure, right after I finish getting yelled at and throwing you two under the bus with me." Rick growled, Thana shrugged.

"She won't believe you I'm too cute and Sable is to gentle to be so mean!" Thana laughed as she skipped out of the room.

“Hopefully she calms down before I arrive, it would be a shame if my evening was ruined by your badly time call; after all it is hard to find your favorite switchblade when it is hidden in shadows.” Sable whispered in Rick’s ear as she passed.

“People say you gentle your not, you’re a right bitch you know that!” Rick hissed at his ‘rival in love’.

“I am gentle, just not to those who stand in the way of Aroura’s happiness and it is better she is with Thana and supported by me than with someone who will corrupt her.” Sable countered waving slightly as she vanished down the hall.

“How blind can one bitch be.” Rick muttered going back to being yelled at as it was lowering in volume and returning to languages he knew.

###

Sable stepped out of her personal bathroom toweling off her long white hair wearing nothing else as she walked into her room, Thana choked on her water when she spotted Sable from her seat on Sable’s bed. Sable did not react outwardly but fought off a blush as she felt Thana’s eyes watching her, subtle as she could be she kept her privates hidden as she pulled out a set of underwear that was far more conservative than her crushes wore.

“You know I bought you a bathrobe so this would not happen, you could also at least take your panties with you to shower.” Thana remarked scarlet, but still not taking her eyes off Sable as she slipped into jeans and a simple loose tee.

“I thought I was alone and the air feels nice after a shower.” Sable defended as she moved to her computer.

“Whatever, what movie do you think Aroura got for us to watch?” Thana asked, going back to surfing on her tablet.

“Who knows, Aroura might pick an action flic or a romcom.” Sable answered looking through her messages, noting that her teachers Lucius and Caelia wanted to touch base to make sure she was still doing her exercises.

“I would be willing to bet on a double feature, a Romcom for herself and then a horror flic to get a chance to feel you up.” Thana teased, making Sable blush.

‘I wish, she is more likely to feel you up.’ Sable muttered mentally, before saying aloud. “I told her no horror flics, you know how bad I am with them.”

“I remember, after all I was almost choked to death the first Aroura got you to watch one with us.” Thana teased making Sable turn crimson from the memory.

“I-It w-was y-your f-f-fault, y-you kknow I am bbad with horror stuff.” Sable stuttered, her stutter showing when she was scared or highly embarrassed, remembering how she clutched Thana so close the girl had nearly passed out from lack of air.

“It is all right Star! I was just kidding, it was nice to be held so close, it makes me remember when we were younger.” Thana assured her, thinking back to how safe she always feels in Sable’s arms.

“Well we should figure out our outfits, if we show up underdressed Aroura will be embarrassed.” Sable suggested, Thana agreed knowing Aroura always dressed up for their ‘not dates’.

“Yeah we need to make her jaw drop to make up for it! I know just who to go to!” Sable felt uneasy at the words. “ALICE!” Yep there is was Sable’s fear was right.

“Do we have to? Alice always makes me try on a dozen out fits and a lot of them show a lot of my breasts.” Sable asked, Thana looked at her chest. “Yes” she answered, Sable sighed and darkened the shadow across the room.

“Fine, lets get this over with, it better be worth it.” Sable complained as she led Thana into the shadows.

**[Bunker Isle evening, Aroura’s room.]**

Aroura looked at the set up and smiled it had everything she wanted for the night minus the dinner which her crushes were bringing; massive tv, assortment of drinks(All of their faves.), her massive comfy nest of a couch and just the right lighting. Now all she needed was her friends and she would be able to launch her plan of finally getting Thana and Sable together, if Sable was not interested in her then Aroura would at least be the best friend she could be and get her two crushes together like they seemed to want.

“Looks great Aroura!” Thana cheered as she skipped out of the shadows Sable right behind her.

Thana and Sable’s outfits made Aroura stop and wonder what deities hated her, how was she suppose to spend the night on the couch(and likely the rest of it sleeping in a pile in bed.) with them and not feel them up? Thana was wearing a sarong and halter top that exposed her midriff the sarong was a sheer blue veil matching her hair color hinting at spats underneath of the same darker blue that her top was, declaring loudly to the world she was not wearing a bra and her massive chest was chest naturally perky. Her make up and armbands of a similar blue made her mercury orbs pop.

But it was Sable was the one that made Aroura’s mind go blank, as until now she had not seen that much skin from Sable unless she was tired or changing or getting dressed, she wore spat like bottoms for swim wear along with a matching shirt with built in bra; so the outfit in front of her just made Aroura wonder if she had accidently fallen asleep and was dreaming. Sable’s out fit was shades of black making her pale skin stand out even more and drew out the red iris from their black surroundings, she wore tight yoga pants that ended just past the knees and had pattern cut into the sides exposing most of her thighs drawing the eye to the crotch which was covered but just barely. Her top was the same, a full halter top but with a pattern that made it mostly a bra and made it clear that she was not wearing one give the cut.

“I t-told y-you I s-should have not worn it!” Sable hissed at Thana making Aroura aware of the fact she had just spent a full minute ogling Sable and turned crimson to match Sable.

“NO!” Aroura Yelled at the top of her lungs before going on quieter. “I was just so impressed that I was speechless, you look great Sable, Sexy and great. That said don’t wear that around other people, just me and Thana, I don’t want to have to hide a body when someone gets to friendly and Thana and I need to teach them a lesson.” Thana smiled making it clear this had been her plan.

“Well we brought a nice tray of finger food that is getting cold so lets get the night started!” Thana cheered heading for the couch.

###

[Next morning]

Thana woke up to a sensation that made her want to hum in pleasure and go back to sleep, despite being the shortest Sable had wrapped herself around Thana like when they were kids and Aroura was doing the same from the front. Thana realise that she was cupped directly on her cunt skin to skin by Sable, who in the middle of the night had slipped her hands down her pants at some point. Moving her hands, a bits she found that Sable was in a similar position with Aroura groping her ass so Thana shrugged mentally and went back to bed, but not before taking a chance and slipping her hands under Aroura’s dress which had ridden up in the night and under her bra. Thana might not have gotten a chance to confess to both of them but waking up like this might give her the chance later thought for now it was time to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the stuff that happened mentioned earlier was my grandfather passing away so I was dealing with that and needed to find the time and energy to finish and post this chapter.


	41. The Vote Part 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of three chapters covering the Vote, and the next of factions enter.

Lights Camera Action!

 

**[UN Vote!!! Location: Middle of the Atlantic, one hour before the vote mid afternoon]**

A decade ago a territory fight had broken out among the members of the UN resulting in the construction of the floating island that was the new UN HQ as it would then not be held under any one nation’s influence. A group of Blessed were employed to insure that nothing could reach the island without permission, so Ira had spent nearly six straight hours arguing with the security team to let the Sin in.

“You want us to just let a bunch of criminals in?” the head of security asked Ira, who had finally managed to get a meeting with the head and not some lackey.

“They are not criminals, you know that as well as I do, they have never been charged. Also they are the only ones who stand even half a chance against the Virtues, what are your forces going to do against the Virtues? Ask them to leave nicely and hope they don’t tear out your spines?” Ira snarled loosing her patience with the man.

“Miss. Rocha I assure you we don’t need to ask them to leave, nothing gets on this island without my say so.” Hector replied, Ira laughed coldly.

“You are a fool, I have read your profiles your lackeys use to prove I did not need to worry, you don’t have a single Blessed above an A5 where the Virtues don’t have a single member below and S rating your not going to win. They are all masters of killing and fighting with an army of Blessed backing them up, you really think a dozen fighters can stand against that?” Ira explained, Hector smiled as if he won.

“And how will eight fighters counter that when my dozen won’t? Now if you are done wasting my time I need to make sure my Blessed men steer clear of the ambassadors, the last thing I need is the Turkey ambassador to cause my people to snap.” Hector clearly convinced he had won said, gesturing to the door.

“Four word answer that question. The Demons Funeral March. Seven of the eight fighters make up 7/8 of the fighters in that slaughter, and are all S rank so if I have to I will simply call them to come here and we can see if your team are really a match for a team of S ranks.” Hector went pale at the threat, Ira smirked.

“That is what I thought, by the way I called them right before I cam in here so you might want to hurry and get them clearance, they will be here in about ten minutes.” Ira walked out leaving Hector panicking as he dove for his phone.

‘That felt good.’ Ira smirked as she walked down the hall to go get changed into her combat gear, hoping that she would not need it but she doubted the Virtues would stand down.

**[Main assembly hall ten minutes after the vote.]**

The hall was a large circular room with a colosseum style of seating on the first floor for all the ambassadors with the center podium on a small dais, above this floor was theater booth seating for other high ranking member and VIP observers. The Sins all sat hidden in one of the booths on the second floor right across from the podium. Melancholy and his Virtues had sent out the livestream link but so far it was only show the main room with a countdown time in the lower right-hand corner.

On the fourth floor in the booth straight above the Sins the shadows began to darken slowly, avoiding the spike in static of power her Blessing could produce Abyss peaked her head out of the shadows and confirming the coast was clear pulled Amnesia out of her shadow. Amnesia shiver and shed his parka, glaring at Abyss while focusing his powers and erasing his presence and the Hidden cell’s as well he nodded to Abyss and she vanished only to appear a moment later leading the rest of the cell.

“Good job Amnesia, Abyss wonderful spot.” Knowledge praised the pair, Abyss blushed.

“No Prob.” Amnesia shrugged, though his ears did tinge slightly.

“Do you think we are going to see Wrath, Pride, Justice, or Charity fight?” Miri asked, looking excited at the prospect of those women fighting.

“I do not imagine Pride fighting inside the hall, she does not like fighting indoors too much.” Knowledge remarked settling in the seat with the best view as the other natural moved to surround and protect her out of habit.

“The votes have bee counted and the MC is on his way, they have decided they can’t delay any longer.” Anubis said a silver shimmer next to her ear, a ghost reporting in. “No sign yet of the Virtues, looks like you were right.”

“Damn, I thought at least one would be here to watch to get the timing right.” Miri grouched handing a twenty over to Amp.

“You should know better than to doubt our lady, right Tank.” Rework said making Tank look up and shrug.

The doors swung open catching the attention of the group who spun in shock at a deeper feminine voice called out. “So, I was right you broke the most cardinal of rules Knowledge.”

“Ty?!” Thana cried out in shock at the woman standing in the doorway, she entered closing the doors behind her.

“Quiet or the Sins will hear you.” Tyra scolded, Thana glared and tensed, the entire room was tense except for Knowledge.

“I don’t recall it ever being a rule my child.” Knowledge replied smoothly, Tyra glared at her. “I am not your child! You raised the dead, that goes beyond any power anyone should have! How many died for you to come back? How many did you sacrifice in this stupid roundabout war of yours?” Tyra snapped, the group shifted slightly as they moved to attack.

“Enough! You are not stupid enough to pick a fight here Tyra, so either sit and be quiet or leave my child.” Knowledge ordered, the group watched to see what she would do.

“I already have a seat, my employer is watching so I just came to say hi. Stop calling me your child I won’t be your puppet, I won’t be used in your shadow war, so you can hide your shameful past!” Tyra turned and started to leave, when a quiet voice spoke up.

“Ty please come home, Aroura misses you more than you know.” Sable pleaded with Tyra, the woman looked back at Sable with a sadness in her eyes.

“I can’t Star, tell Aroura I am sorry. Stay safe, don’t throw your life or your crushes lives away in a war that should not be fought in the shadows… Also hurry up and confess to Aroura and Thana, then maybe Aroura won’t miss her old girlfriend so much.” With that Tyra turned and left.

“How? How could she have found us? I was hiding us!” Amnesia exclaimed, Rework shrugged. “Ty must have been refining her skills just the same as all of us, I wonder just how dangerous she has become?”

“It does not matter, the MC is here and that means it is show time, so let us watch.” Knowledge ordered, forcing everyone to turn their minds to the task at hand.

###

Tyra walked down the halls reaching another booth room and slipping inside, her boss was standing in the room along with the rest of the team. Her boss used sign language to speak with the team while a track of idle chatter played in the background.

{Did you confirm her status?} her boss signed, Tyra signed back. {Yes, Knowledge is alive once more and her group is still loyal to her.} {Understood, be ready to move, we will have a narrow window to extract the data we need while the Virtues distract everyone.}

Everyone made signs of understanding and agreement, Tyra strapped on extra bandoliers of ammo clips and grenades and picked up her silenced rifle and other weapons slipping them into their slots on her combat armor. Around her the others were also finishing the final check when the air filled with the sound of a hurricane, as one the team flowed out of the room hidden under their boss’s Blessing of invisibility.

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all thought that File was wrong with the mention of a Tyra but no I just briefly forgot where in the timeline she belonged. Also she was not joking or Teasing Tyra was Aroura's first and to date only girlfriend, the only woman every approved by Greed for that postition, and it was Tyra that broke up with Aroura before leaving Lumen.


	42. Horus VS Gent

Horus Versus The Gent

 

**[Two years before the UN Vote: Tokyo Japan, high rise building.]**

 

Tyra prowled though the corridors, low light goggles providing all the light she needed, her Target was foolish to think that his pathetic security system and guards could keep out her. Two weeks of recon on a target like this made Tyra eager to kill them, it was hard to sit back and watch this monster work against the interest of the blessed and all mankind for a few dollars; well that ended tonight and his digital black book would lead the Suns to even more of BRS’s agents and more chances to expose those monsters.

She laid her hand on the handle to the room just as it started to move, rolling silently to the side and coming up crouched she watched; the door swung open and what hit her sense first was the smell it was one she was all to familiar with, death. A man dressed in a suit with a bowler hat held a cane in one hand, in the other was the drive she needed, the man slid the drive into his suit’s inner pocket before looking straight at her.

“Too late, I got the kill and the bonus.” The man sounded slightly smug, seeing his face Tyra knew who he was.

“Faith hand the drive over, I don’t want kill someone who is on same side of this war.” Tyra ordered slipping into her persona of ‘Horus’ the chief assassin of the Revealing Sun.

“I am on the side of those who pay my fee girl, and this drive is netting me a bonus worth more than the mark was. So, no, you won’t be getting the drive.” Faith growled settling in a stance to draw his cane blade in an instant if needed.

“I see, your sacrifice will be honored.” Faith blinked at her wording and almost missed her drawing her Khopesh, Faith leapt back drawing his own blade at the same time.

“The reports did not lie, you are skilled, a shame that you die here.” Once more Thaddeus nearly missed her movement as she leapt the distance to slash at him.

Dodging Thaddeus moved to the side to strike at her as he dodged but she twisted like a gymnast and dodged his swing and countered with her own, his parry and attempt to riposte forced the pair apart; seizing his chance Thaddeus threw a throwing knife to activate the light in the hall, hoping to blind her when her goggles were flooded with too much light. Then she would have to abandon her goggles give him the edge, if she had reports on him then he had the upper hand as she would have to fight eyes closed.

“I hope you are not a one trick pony.” Thaddeus tensed at the bloodlust in that voice, it was a lust that he rarely heard outside his own voice when killing Frenchmen.

“Look me in the eyes and say that.” Thaddeus taunted, only to be shocked when she laughed. “Sure thing, my ex always said my eyes were my best feature.”

Thaddeus tensed waiting for a trap, but the girl removed her goggles and smirking looked him in the eyes, he had to admit her eyes were something, they looked more like hawk eyes than those of a human with molten gold centers. He waited for a moment for her to collapse from his powers but instead he felt something he had not before, his powers felt like they were sliding off her.

“Nice fair fight, what do you say an honorable duel for the drive? Remove it from your suit and place it on the light fixture.” She challenged, Thaddeus struggled between his desire to test himself and his love of money.

“Fair fight or I gas us both with a poison that will drop you in seconds, but I have built up an immunity to it already.” She threatened, Thaddeus smirked and did as she asked.

“What is your name?” Thaddeus asked, she looked taken aback but recovered quickly. “Horus.” Thaddeus raised an eyebrow at the name but did not react otherwise. “The Gent is mine, this fight has nothing to do with my employers.” Horus nodded.

Without warning Horus leapt forward slashing at his legs, Thaddeus jumped cutting at her head in the same movement. Again she dodged the next three exchanges went that same, on the fourth Thaddeus fell for a feint and barely recovered enough to counter attack while her blade was embedded in his shoulder his blade bit deep into own shoulder. Blood splattered across the floor as the two flew apart only to crash together again, a wound to Thaddeus’s left arm, a cut across Horus’s abdomen and apart again.

After four more exchanges both fighters were bleeding heavily, but Thaddeus knew that his wounds were far deadlier and more than likely fatal; Horus’s compression shirt and pants were stopping a small amount of bleeding for her. Thaddeus braced as she attacked again, he parried and landed his first true riposte only to realize it had been a trap as his sword cut her deeply from left shoulder to right hip he felt her sword thread it’s way through his ribs.

“Well fought Gent, I will bear these scars with honor.” Thaddeus coughed, blood in his lungs spewing onto her hands as she lowered his body to the floor sword still imbedded deep.

Thaddeus watched from his position on the floor as she reached up to get the drive before stopping and sitting right below it instead, pulling out a comm device, pushing a button the device blinked and a voice issued from it.

“Horus report, do you have the package?” A male asked, Horus coughed a bit of blood up before answering.

“Sorry Boss ran into a problem, Faith is here, target is dead and Faith gave me the drive but we are both bleeding out on the floor right now. Mind Sending Osiris down?” Horus asked sounding tired. “he is already on his way down, hold and keep pressure on your wound.”

“Boss I have more than a dozen wounds and on is longer than my torso, I am too tired to try that.” Anything else was lost on Thaddeus as he passed at that moment.

###

Thaddeus woke up the next day in a motel room with a note on the beside side table, he noticed he was dressed in clothes that he would never willing wear and were far too large for him. It was a cheap motel that much he could tell and that it was defensible, the room was plain and simple his weapons and gear was cleaned and on the desk front of the bed. Shifting he noticed that while he hurt like Isabella had trampled him as an elephant he was still alive, and his wound were sealed and mostly healed, picking up the note he read it over before sighing and working through the pain to pack his gear and head for his safe house.

‘How am I going to explain this to Aroura?’ was his thought as he called an agent to come get him.

[Note]

Gent

Osiris patched you up as best as he could, I figure someone who can fight as well as you do should not die in a random hallway. Besides you are useful, the group I work for will be keeping an eye on you just in case we have a job for you some day. Don’t bother looking for us if your boss can barely find us you don’t stand a chance. My wounds itch like a bitch so I blame you.

The room is paid up until tomorrow so consider it payment for the drive, yes I took that it was worth the blood shed according to my boss so there that.

P.S

Say hi to Aroura for me, tell my ex that I am fine, I am eating right and not overworking myself and yes I am still coming to her birthday party. No I have not met anyone new and would like it very much if she stopped bugging me about it.

Tyra ‘Horus’ Nike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin Fun Fact: Melancholy and Lucius have 20 adopted siblings who all think work for the brothers in some role.


	43. UN Vote 2/3

UN Vote Part 2/3

 

**[UN Vote, main chamber. Middle of the Atlantic ocean]**

Ira watched as the MC approached the podium and out of the corner of her eyes she saw a message flash on the live stream she was playing of the Virtues, Show Time, was all it said; the moment the MC reached the podium and moved to speak, Hector the chief of security who had been standing just behind and to the side of him shot him in the head. Ira watched shocked as Hector casually kicked the body out of the way before stepping up to the podium and breaking the shocked silence.

“Well I have been waiting to do that since my first day here, that man could not have been a bigger Blessed hater if he tried to be. Now it is time to welcome our real MC for today, someone who is an actual professional showman, give a warm welcome to our guiding shepherd. Melancholy!” With that Hector raised his hands which glowed bright and a sound like a hurricane tore through the room.

“Well now you know why he fought having us here!” Envy yelled over the screaming winds, Ira would have rolled her eyes if she was not covering them from the winds.

As sudden as it started the gale stopped and in the center of the room stood eight new figures, the Virtues and Melancholy, it was the first Ira had ever seen all of them together; wearing those masks it was rather imposing she had to admit. Melancholy approached the podium and Ira felt her heart and muscles slowing as she was forced to relax, Melancholy looked like a well-dressed scarecrow with a theatre’s crying mask on.

“My heart is heavy that this day had to come, but I can not stand by and watch my follow Blessed who only seek peace suffer at the hands of humans who cling to the foolish idea that they are in anyway superior to Blessed.” Lucius was smiling proudly much to Ira’s shock.

“What? It makes me proud that my little brother is give such a good speech, now shut up I want to listen.” Lucius whispered, around her the rest of the Sins all seemed to be watching with a mix of pride and Ira realized the Canada government and Ira herself had played into Melancholy’s hands.

“If you would direct your attention to the screen behind me, will reveal the list of enemies to the Blessed in order of severity of their crimes.” The large screen lit up at his words and Ira saw the top five and they matched what she expected.

Iran, North Korea, Iraq, Egypt, Vietnam. The US was bottom of the list, mildly surprising Ira given how much many of the Sins and Virtues had suffered growing up in the states she would have thought it higher. She could guess that the top five would be the first victims of what ever Melancholy was planning. Everyone started panicking when Iran was wiped off the list and North Korea moved to the top. 

“Sorry we had to correct an accounting error, we like to keep our data up to data among the Tears. Iran ceased to exist as a country about the time I took the stage.” Ira glanced at the Sins and noticed the grim expressions on their faces and knew what it meant.

“Four years ago the UN begged and pleaded with our nation to stop the war that Iran started, despite the fact that Iran’s leaders and army had sworn to kill our men and children and rape and kill our women simply for using the land they themselves had abandoned along with what we are. The things they did to our beloved leader when she went under flag of truce, a truce they offered, can not be understated!” Melancholy’s voice was rising and his passion and pain made Ira feel for the man despite his goals.

“They Tore her body to shreds after violating her in everyway imaginable, only to parade it in front of our gates demanding we submit to the same treatment! So when we defended ourselves and repaid those beasts for what they did, instead of siding with the party that was only defending our selves you UN Bastards demanded we stop our war! Out of respect for the love our leader had for peace our gods stopped their righteous fury only for you fools to spit on her name and their with this vote!” Melancholy’s voice rose to a yell of pure hate and pain, that made Ira question whose side would she if it came down to it if Canada was ever a target of Melancholy would she still fight.

Melancholy took a moment to collect himself before speaking in his calm voice. “This vote was to decide if the UN should welcome Lumen into the UN as a country or if they should side with Iran and wage war with us. Well that is rendered moot now, as Iran is no longer a country, as we speak the warriors of Lumen are marching well not as great as the gods who recently escaped their chains, these warriors have far more planning and prep on their side. By this time tomorrow, Iran will be nothing more than a bad memory, and will serve as an example to the other nations of the world. Once a week we will be updating this list, it is our target list, reform your nations if you are on this list, because if you reach number one… you will go the way of Iran.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melancholy is a showman, but he is not exaggerating by the next day Iran was gone an entire nation slaughtered not one person except the few Blessed in that nation survived. The 'Heroes' of this story are not Heroes or Anti-heroes they are Villains who are doing good. A strong statment is needed to make nations change, so the Innocent of Iran were simply giving their lives for the betterment of Blessed lives. (Yeah no one was comfortable with murdering everyone in a nation but it needed to be done.)


	44. UN Vote 3/3

UN Vote 3/3

 

“Now we have some minor business to take care of before we depart… we will be collecting the members here representing our enemies on the lists.” There was a brief pause before the room erupted into pandemonium as people fought to be the first out the doors. “We are sporting, we will give you lesser creatures five minutes to hide; after all there is no escape as no boats are can land with the walls of ice the blessed of this place have created.”

Ira felt her phone buzz with the ring tone of the Prime minster, Ira fished it out and answered it. “Yes ma’am? We have a situation to deal with right now.”

“I am aware, kill the Virtues, and slaughter those traitorous security team members.” The cold voice ordered, Ira frowned running the numbers in her head.

“Ma’am with all due respect we are caught off guard and it would be safer to fall back and focus on defending our more important allies.” Ira reasoned, the cold answer she got made grit her teeth.

“So what if those beasts die, their only job is to stop the tears and cutting off the head of their snake with their ‘gods’ will do just that. Remember ms. Rocha we have not forgotten the reveal of Justice’s identity and how it calls into question your loyalty to Canada.” Envy was watching her with a look of pity, Greed, Lust, and Pride all seemed to be waiting for something from her.

“Ma’am that plan will not only kill assets that will be needed if we have to fight a war with the tears or Lumen but it will kill dozens of innocent lives here; most of the Sin’s powers have large AOEs which would risk allies, against a group that was made in part to counter them.” Ira tried arguing, her blood boiled at her boss’s next words.

“Follow my orders agent Rocha or face death penalty with the rest of that crew of beasts.” The line went dead, her phone buzzed with a text from her girlfriend, looking up she saw many of the Virtues were relaxing until their timer ran out.

The text was a photo with a message; the photo was a lewd photo of Isabela masturbating on Ira’s bed, she could tell it was her bed by the night stand in the back ground with her laptop and signed copy of birthright on it.(She had brought her travel edition with her, to not risk damaging her favorite book.) the message made up Ira’s mind and told her just how scary the Tears were when it came to knowing their prey. ‘Kicked the movers out for one quickie, too bad you weren’t there but well it would ruin the surprise. Congrats on moving in with your girlfriend!’

“Wow lovely camera work right Alice, she caught all the right places.” Ira jumped as Sincerity remarked in her ear. “I want her even more for a photo shoot, I mean look how flexible she is, she is better than Caelia.” Alice remarked, Ira still too stunned by the photo and message to respond.

“Hey!... no, your right I would pull something trying that.” Caelia said looking at the photo.

“So, what are we going to do Ira?” Lucius asked not even glancing at the phone, instead he was locked in a staring contest with his little brother.

“I can’t believe I am going to do this, but I refuse to be a tool for something that does not care about my life. With the target list revealed your jobs are done, and I am about to be a traitor, but I am going to see if my girlfriend can get me to my new home before she starts killing.” Wrath started laughing while the rest smiled. “What?”

“Ira, Tobias told each of us in private you would be the first to betray your bosses, and that if life had taken another turn you would have been one of the followers of Knowledge. Funny how well he knew you even then.” Alexandra explained, recovering from laughing.

“You are far too much like Melancholy in your views about how to manage people for you too be enemies for long.” Tobias explained Ira glared flushing, turning on her heel and marching out of the room, the Sins following behind.

Shooting a quick text to her girlfriend she headed for the podium. ‘Turned traitor, any chance your base as room for eight more?’

Isabela’s response was swift. ‘LOL, we have seven rooms for the gods already prepared, we moved everything in already (Tell Pride that Justice packed her room alone why that matters I don’t know.) but you are stuck sharing with me… Also, your sister ‘lost’ many of your cloths in the move all that is left is the wardrobe she had bought during her stay. Not my fault no idea how it happened, all I could find was a pile of dust and Aroura telling me to stop worrying.’ Ira was going to have words with her sister but that was later.

###

Melancholy looker up as the main door of the now mostly empty hall opened and the Sins marched down the main walkway, out of the corner of his masked vision he saw Temperance stop Faith from reaching for the switch on his mask; none of the Sins even seemed remotely tense, but Melancholy knew better than anyone how those looks could hide a coiled viper ready to strike. Ira Rocha was in the lead and looked ready to stab someone, Melancholy hoped he had predicted her reactions correctly for when she was shown just how even a decent government could be.

“I assume that Charity already told you?” Ira asked, Melancholy nodded. “She did, and we are happy to have our gods back and to gain a new shepherd, would you like to remain until we are done here or would you all prefer to return home to unpack?”

“I want to go home.” Melancholy smiled behind his mask. “Of course Hector will send you, also your parents have been relocated to Lumen; one can not be to careful in regards to family.”

Hector stepped forward and opened a portal that was much calmer than before as the Sins filed in Maximinus stopped Ira. “Ira I say this as a brother to my siblings and not as Melancholy. Thank you, you have helped them in ways you don’t know. Welcome to the family sister, we may be a family of broken Blessed but we are family, and family protects our own we won’t let anyone hurt your parents.” Ira teared up and nodded her thanks before rushing through the portal.

Melancholy turned to his Virtues as the timer hit zero. “Time to hunt, have fun and remember Faith we need your first target alive, take Hope with you. Charity, temperance, justice remember to shower before returning home, our newest sister might not take well to seeing you soaked in blood.” They nodded and scattered.

###

Thaddeus ran through the halls as screams filled them, out a window he saw a tiger mauling the face of a bodyguard, poor fools had to give their weapons up on arrival. Tracking the GPS in the phone of their target the pair race through a pair of doors to stop short at the site, the scene looked like a horror movie; bodies tore by claws and fangs, other shot fill of bullets, more corpses had injuries that Faith had only ever scene when he arranged deaths to look like accidents. The ones that attracted the most attention from him were the massive slash wounds, many of them featuring a slash that ran from left shoulder to right hip.

“Okay, this is bad do you think our target is here?” Hope asked, looking worried even with her plain mask hiding her face.

“No, the GPS is pointing farther down the hall, also I think someone is taunting me.” Hope looked at him by Faith moved on his chest scar pulsing in time with his heart.

They reached a corner and heard singing.

“Through fire and fog, through marsh and bog we galloped merrily. To me he was my dear my love, the only man for me. What foes that came fell to his blade and the flashing steel the be. So there he stood with the will of greed the man with eyes of grey.”

Thaddeus felt a shiver at the voice and Hope looked shocked and the sound, they rounded the corner interrupting the woman singing.

"Time on your side and your late? It is not polite to keep a lady waiting, aren’t you supposed to be a gent Faith?" A woman in combat armor decked out with weapons and a mask painted like Horus the god taunted, as she held her sword in front of her in a parade ground rest with the tip buried in his target. There was only one woman who used a Khopesh like that, Tyra 'Horus' Nike.

"T-Horus! what did you do? that bastard had information we needed!" Aroura yelled, Faith was pleased that she was able to put her past relationships aside to focus on the task at hand.

"Don't worry, my group and I already extracted the data we needed, I even made a copy for myself. I had wanted a rematch, but it seems my date is ignoring me." Horus pouted Faith smirked at her, reaching a hand into his coat.

"If I had know you'd be here Horus, I'd have worn my best suit, at least I brought you flower." He flirted as his hand whipped out of his coat hurling a throwing knife with a hilt shaped like a rose.

To his amusement she caught the knife out of the air, despite his attempt to lodge it in her throat. one hand still on the hilt of her blade she held the knife up to her mask like she was smelling the flower, shaking her head in amusement it seemed she slid the knife into an armored pouch on her hip, her right hip right where the scar from there fight would be.

"Really, I am flattered to be given such a sweet flower, but you should have found out my favorite flowers, I am not a rose girl, I am allergic to them. I mean could have just ask my ex she knows my flower of choice." Horus explained, Thaddeus mentally winced for not thinking of that.

"She prefers Purple Stained Lotuses... wait are you two flirting?!" Aroura cried the last part, Horus face palmed, Thaddeus resisted the urge to match her.

"Okay, I am just going to skip to the part where I try and escape now, feel free to chase." Horus said turning and running waving a drive in her hand.

"She likes to be chased good to know." Thaddeus remarked as he chased after her Aroura tripping besides him.

"You were flirting! I am glad for you but don't drag me into your flirting, do you know how weird it is for me to listen to my Ex flirt with a guy using me?" Thaddeus ignored her in favor of chasing a very well shaped ass that was staying just in sight.

They had ran to a dead end hallway and Thaddeus smiled under his mask at the thought of what might happen, tempered only by the presence of Hope next to him, but just as Horus reached the dead-end and turned to face them the hall erupted with a sandstorm. Reacting quickly Faith threw Hope behind him, her powers took a moment to focus and he was better at fighting a foe like this as he mask had built in googles.

“SET!!!! How dare you! He is mine!” Horus screamed, Thaddeus felt hard at her declaration, but focused on tracking this Set.

“It does not matter Horus, Isis is calling an extraction, Knowledge and her group have already left. Your fetish and crush does not matter, leave the drive from them and come, it is time to leave.” A stern voice explained, Thaddeus turned and leapt at the voice.

His blade slammed into a wall of sand trapping it. “Your interrupting my job and date!” Faith growled, at the figure, they looked at him from behind a mask that looked like the god his name was.

“Your job and dates are of no concern to me Faith, but bare your blade to me and I will show you the power of the sands.” The figure threatened, Horus leveled her blade as the figure’s throat.

Before anyone could move the fire sprinklers exploded and Faith found himself frozen to the wall, everyone was except for a new woman; Thaddeus noted that the woman could not be farther from Horus in body type, large breast barely held in by a bikini top and shapely ass covered by swim shorts, a gator mask and headdress cover her head but he could make out blond hair.

“I had to cut my swim short because you brats can’t simply do your jobs!” Faith noticed that Set and Horus looked nervous but restrained strangely as if the ice could not form around her.

“Now Horus we are leaving them the drive and if you want to date, do it when we are not on mission. Set stop trying to grandstand, it does not suit you.” The ice vanished, and a waterproof drive case landed where he fell.

“Farewell Gent, treat Horus well, or you will answer to Ra and Isis.” The woman told him before marching down the hall, the other two following her.

“Bye Gent it was fun, call me! Hope has the number, we should have dinner!” Horus told him as she passed, stopping to touch the foreheads of their masks together.

“Horus!” The woman yelled. “Coming Sobek!”

Thaddeus was left wondering just what happened, and Aroura was looking confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Sobek's swim time unless you are willing to die.
> 
> Sin Fun Fact: Tyra owns a large number of Kimonos and is well versed in traditional ceremony arts


	45. The Casino Family is everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three new girls, one proper lady, one proper murderous lady, and one lady who carries guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melissa is not my character she was made for me by TheTrueFro go read their stuff after mine. Camelia is Isis from the Revealing Suns and Oriana is Mary from Greed's origin just got a name change in the time post Jay's death

Casino Family is everywhere

 

**[Hidden Cell Island Based general meeting room. One Day after the UN Vote]**

Knowledge sat at the head of the table with Abyss and Miri on her left and right sides respectively, the rest fanned out around the circular table with Rework sitting opposite from Knowledge. The mood was somber as they all felt the presence of the empty chair, that was added when Rick released the memory lock on the group about the member. Miri kept looking at the seat with a mix of guilt and concern.

“Now that we have succeeded in bring me back, it is time to reassemble everyone; it seems that Ra will not stand idle while Melancholy wages a war.” Miri frowned and raised her hand, Knowledge nodded to her gently.

“Why should we care? I mean this Ra guy wants to get rid of the enemy you are hunting right? So should we not be working together?” Miri raised the point that had been on their minds since their encounter Tyra who Knowledge revealed was working for Ra.

“Ra does not care in the slightest for human life, he views humans as ants beneath his feet and does not care if he starts a war. Many of the killings and mission we have run in the last few years have been to protect this place and to stop Ra from starting the next world war; he does not want a war he just is so driven in his goal he will start a war if it gets him his prize. When the time comes for the assault I am counting on Ra to lead the vanguard, his force may be small and lower rank than those of the Virtues or Sins but in terms of combat skill they are far more dangerous.” Knowledge explained, the group exchanged worried looks, a group that did not value human with more combat power than the Sins was a scary thought.

“So why do we need Melissa? Her powers are great, and I love her she is a great woman; that said her backlash can strike whenever and not always in our favor.” Rework asked, ignoring the glares from Abyss, Miri, Anubis and Amp.

“It is because while in the afterlife I had an idea on how to help manage her powers, in coming battles her powers will be needed; as well as providing a means of contact with Ra’s group if needed.” Knowledge explained.

“You mean, Set, you know how bad she feels about what happened between them!” Miri snapped unhappy at the idea of using Melissa that way.

“I know through Greed and Melancholy that Set also feels guilt and would never turn her away, I am only going to ask her if it becomes needed. We will explore every other option first Miri, don’t worry Lucius and Maximinus would never allow her to be used in that fashion.” Knowledge sooth, Miri frowned for a minute but nodded before settling.

“Abyss and Miri will go and fetch her, she should be visiting Oriana at the Avalon. Do take care though, I would suggest delaying for a few hours; Oriana is meeting with Camelia from the Sun barge liquor company today, and Camelia is also a member of the Suns known as Isis. Her views are a mystery to me; she and Ra have never touched me and refuse to.” Knowledge explained, Abyss and Miri left, when they were gone Amp spoke for the first time.

“My lady, I respect you but sometimes you can be scary and cruel; sending those two is harsh.” Stella looked at Amp calmly.

“She needs to get over her fear of harming those she loves if she is going to be successful in this coming war.” Knowledge countered.

“I say we go bake some sweets for her, Fortuna always produces good luck when she is happy and calm.” Thana suggested, Siegfried nodded and the rest left minus Rework and Knowledge.

“You are playing a dangerous game bringing her back Knowledge we both know if this goes south and she gets hurt not even Greed and Melancholy’s love for you will keep you safe from their wrath. That family is beyond dangerous when a member is threatened or harmed. Make sure you have your ducks in a row, beyond Abyss Fortuna is the one member can not be allowed to die.” With that Rework left leaving Knowledge to her planning.

“To see those monsters, fall Drust I will sacrifices anyone or anything.” She said to empty air.

###

**[Open air Café attached to Avalon: Mid afternoon]**

“It is still hard to believe you are the manager of the largest casino in all of Vegas; It simply boggles the mind that such a person drinks chocolate milk at a café that serves the highest grades of tea.” Camelia complained, looking in mild disgust at her friend happily drinking chocolate milk through a straw.

“says the woman who eats finger food with chopsticks that she carries with her.” Oriana countered her green eyes smiling.

“How are you one of my friends? I ask myself that every time we meet.” Camelia sighed rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses, taking a drink from her tea.

“Simple we both love the same things, we just don’t drink them in the same place.” Oriana replied, Camelia was about to answer when she stopped and leaned forward as if to whisper.

Oriana leaned forward just in time for a bird to dive for a biscuit behind her, had she been sitting up it would have hit her. A panicked gasp drew the women’s attention to a woman that saw the scene and looked massively guilty; Oriana sighed slightly before standing to hug her little sister her stood two feet taller than her. Camelia watched like a cat eyeing something interesting, her eyes glowed with a faint blue wispy light watching to make sure nothing else strange happened.

Melissa ‘Fortuna’ Karas was a member of the ‘Casino’ Family which meant she was a blessed and a strong one from what Camelia knew at least A3 if not higher, her powers had caused her no shortage of concern; something Camelia knew all too well. Standing at seven foot five she towered over the entire café, she was lovely to look at; generous DD bust and rest of the body to match only two things marred her in the eyes of foolish humans.

Her shoulder length crimson hair was hiding her left eye but Camelia knew beneath that veil was an it that had four black dots instead of the normal one arranged like a die; her button nose looked cute to Camelia, a white rabbit tattoo on the back of her left hand helped draw the eye away from her right. While her most of her seen skin was clear of any blemish her right bicep was covered in large twisting scars the ran down to her prosthetic arms; an arm that Camelia could see a marker mark on the inside of the wrist that looked like just part of the white and black pattern but she knew was the mark of Steinar which explained how it moved like it was part of her. Her outfit was passable to Camelia with a white tanktop covered by a black vest hiding a pair of pistols, her long black jeans accented her legs and the boots gave her a tough look; Camelia saw this in a moment and moved on to watching for more bad luck.

“Melissa, this is my friend Camelia; she has been looking forward to meeting you for a while.” Oriana told her sister as she brought her to the table, Melissa looked a bit nervous at how open for bad luck the café open air section was.

“Don’t worry yourself my dear, your minor quirk won’t be problem while I am here.” Camelia soothed, Melissa had a dark look on her face.

“No one is safe from my powers, you saw what just happened it was a strange twist of my powers that Ori barely avoided being hit by that bird.” Melissa countered pulling out and rolling a pair of dice in her left hand.

“My dear that had nothing to do with your good luck, that was me; I leaned forward to get Oriana to lean forward to avoid the bird.” Camelia explained, Melissa looked confused until Oriana cut in.

“Camelia can see into the future to certain extents and promised to keep an eye out today; she just prefer to not have to convince other to do what she wants.” Oriana explained with a sly smile at her friend.

“If fools simply obeyed then there would be no problem.” Camelia countered, making Oriana laughed and Melissa smirk.

“So why did you want to meet me so badly, Ori refused to explain.” Melissa asked with a small sisterly glare at her sister.

“Oh, I was simply curious to see what this woman who had such interesting siblings was like. Set speaks very highly of you, and when he speaks highly of someone I pay attention.” Melissa seemed shocked at her answer.

“I thought he would blame me for what happened.” Melissa explained, clearly blaming herself, and from the look on Oriana’s face Camelia knew it to be an old blame.

“Oh you mean that whole missing his legs thing? No my dear girl Set does not blame you, he more blames himself for being so weak as to let you get hurt… Honestly your whole family takes not sharing the guilt to a new level.” Camelia tsked Melissa, suddenly reaching out and pushing Melissa out of her seat as bird droppings landed on her seat.

“Honestly what is with your luck and birds.” Melissa looked shocked at the seat and back to Camelia who was calmly ordering a new seat.

“I have been suppressing my powers and it is starting to leak again.” Melissa explained, Camelia shook her head.

“That just won’t do, fighting your powers is never a good idea, it only makes it worse. Just learn to vent them in proper channels.” Melissa flushed in anger and stood to her full height to tower over Camelia who did not even look up.

“Don’t talk about what you don’t know!” Melissa growled Oriana was about to step in when she heard the thoughts of Camelia and sat back down.

“I have seen the death of Oriana and everyone I hold dear and I have seen them several times.” Melissa looked confused, then horrified when Camelia removed her shades locking eyes with her and Melissa felt she was looking into something wrong; the blue wisps flowing from her eyes made Melissa feel cold.

“I used to fight my powers and resist the Visions only for them to mug me at the most inopertune times, I nearly died several times but that was fine with me. It was when I nearly killed my only family Ra that I knew it needed to stop; I accepted my gifts in their entirety not just my short term overlay vision of the future but the power to see the paths of the future as well. When I did I found in time I was able to control when the random visions would happen by only delaying them and releasing them when it was safe.” Camelia explained, Melissa looked confused and then panicked as her lose of temper had caused her control on the outburst to shatter.

A Motorbike screamed around the corner too fast causing a semi to swerve to avoid and smash instead into Oriana’s Jag sending it crashing into the glass plane wall of the Café shattering it; against design and odds a large piece of the glass remained intact and now in flight for the trio. Melissa tried to dive to tackle Oriana to protect her, only for Camelia to trip her sending to the floor; Camelia just reached for the tea pot and cream, the large glass shard completely missing the trio. Melissa looked at Oriana with a shocked looked as she had not moved during the event.

“Camelia told me not to move.” Oriana answered reading Melissa’s mind. “You can come out Sable there is enough panic to hide your arrival.”

From under the table Melissa watched Sable and M-Miri crawl out. Sable looked around confused and pulled out her phone looking at then the area around them. “I think I made a wrong turn around Albuquerque, I think we landed in another dimension.” Sable’s quiet joke made Melissa shake herself out of her stupor.

“Why are you two here?” Melissa asked nervously looked at Miri, who smiled back.

“Mel we are here to take you home, she is back it is time to come back.” Melissa looked nervously at the black swirling darkness under the table.

“I can’t put you guys at risk!” Melissa reasoned only for Camelia to raise her hand demurely.

“As much as I want to strangle that bitch Knowledge is the only one who can teach you the fastest way to control those out bursts. Tell her that either she trains you properly or I will, she will never stand for it.” Camelia explained, Melissa still looked unconvinced.

“Mel please come back, I was wondering why I was sad in the hot tub and now I know; I was missing you and our time together.” Miri was extending a hand to Melissa still on the floor, who took it slowly.

“O-Okay but if I hurt any of you I am leaving.” She said Miri smiled “Sure we will talk about it if it come to that, you can leave the group but your not leaving my side again, I can’t stand being without anyone my age.” Miri agreed pulling her into the dark.

“Bye Aunt Ori, good luck with the mess.” Sable said before vanishing into the dark herself.

“You are footing the bill for this.” Oriana told Camelia who shrugged. “It was worth the fun, your sister is so cute, I was hoping she would join my side, but it will be fun to see Set’s reaction to all this.” With that Camelia finished her tea and went to get the bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin Fun Fact: Horus asked Osiris to purposely leave the final blow scars on both herself and Thaddeus as her version of promise rings.


	46. Set the noble of sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background on Set and Melissa. To Avoid confusion i will state it out right, Set is gender fluid.

**[Revealing Suns base: hidden in the middle of Sahara desert]**

Sobek floated under the surface of the surface of the water in the group pool her own pool was cycling the water, so she came here to relax, Bast said she would be joining her in a bit so when the doors opened she thought it was Bast. When she surfaced to greet her girlfriend, she was mildly annoyed to instead see Set.

"you hate swimming, so why are you here?" Sobek asked watching Set approach the bench for the pool.

"My legs are a bit stiff so I came to soak them, so refrain from having sex while I am here." Set explained taking of their shirt and pants.

Sobek could not help looking over Set as they started removing the custom machine legs made by fortitude of the virtues, before Set got those legs they had used their powers to control other legs when they needed to move with more freedom than their wheel chair allowed. A thin bikini top and bottom told Sobek Set was her biological gender today. Her hair was sandy in colouring matching her tanned skin, her bust was small but noticeable when Set was not wearing a binder. Sobek agreed with Bast Set's best feature was her rich dark blue eyes. Her legs now removed it was easy to see why Set hated swimming, what was left of her thighs were a covered in massive ragged scars the last until where her mud thigh would be but instead marked the end if her legs with metal caps.

Set sank into the warm water feeling her muscles in her legs lose tension and relax lessening the pain, they always pained her on this day one week before her brother's melancholy birthday; the anniversary of the day she lost her legs and her weakness cost her sister Melissa her arms.

**[Set and Melissa age twenty down town in Vegas]**

A golden hotrod sped down the main roads of Vegas, Sky drove the sports car that was modded to run quiet with ease, talking with their sister Melissa as they sped to a Knife shop to buy a present for their brother Maximinus’s birthday that was in a week; Sky had just arrived that day from her extended trip on behalf of Caelia for a property deal. Melissa had mentioned her need to buy her gift as well so Sky offered to drive her, Sky was happy to spend time with her sister.

"Really Sky it is not a competition, Max will just be happy to see you and the rest if the family." Melissa told her sister who would one day take the name set.

“Does not matter, Max deserves the best so he is getting the best.” Sky stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Just so long as you remember to save time for my shopping for Max.” Melissa reminded Sky, who looked at her with mild offence. “Hey you’re the one whose OCD with getting presents just right can make them late despite their OCD for time tables.”

“True, we will leave five minutes before we need to; I already narrowed the knives down to three from this shop. We can do get your drawing supplies afterwards, the shop he prefers is only down the street from it.” Sky agreed, Melissa smiled and the car suddenly jerked a bit as the wheels lost traction; Sky did not outwardly react as she corrected with ease.

“Told Caelia to change the tires before I got back if she was going to drive my car.” Sky remarked, Melissa smiled sadly at her family’s habit of ‘ignoring’ her minor outbursts.

Sky glided the car into a stall of the knife shop smoothly. “Well I would rather walk to the art shop away I need to get the car a once over, who knows what that woman put my car through while I was away.” Sky remarked, Melissa nodded preferring to walk anyway given her luck.

###

After cutting it close only just leave when they needed to, Sky stored her present in the trunk and they headed off; Melissa smirked at her sister her blushed, Melissa laughed and pulled her serious sister into a one arm hug leaving it loose enough for Sky to escape if she needed to only to tighten the hug with Sky hugged her back tight. Melissa knew that Sky wanted to pay back Max and Lucius for saving them more than any of her siblings; and took the fact that Lucius had paid off their debt before they had a chance to work it off only served to make that desire stronger.

“Come on lets go get Max a nice set of Charcoal.” Melissa said dragging her sister along who was smiling lightly.

“Don’t rush nothing good ever comes from it.” Sky scolded as they entered the shop and went to the charcoal section.

“Rushing has its place, early bird gets the worm.” Melissa countered, Sky smirked. “Patient cat gets the fattest bird.” Melissa rolled her eyes at her sister.

###

After much debate they left with a new set of coals and book for it, the clerk seemed deathly afraid the entire time; not surprising given Max’s habit of shopping there and the rep it got for it, while some shops on the street might suffer break-ins the Knife shop and Art shop never did as no one was stupid enough to challenge their siblings. Melissa saw something fall from above and looked up to see a massive old Billboard slated for removal give way and start falling; at once she could tell this was her powers unleashing because she had fought them for too long.

Acting fast she grabbed Sky’s shoulders and leapt towards the archway of the nearest shop. She got them mostly under it when the billboard came crashing down around them, she yanked hard on her powers unleashing them in full force; Twisting the odds to give them the best chance of living without searching out the paths was risky but she had no choice she knew her power worked when the metal crashed around her. How much it worked revealed itself a moment later when the structure groaned and collapsed again, her powers saved them again from death but a sound that would haunt her like her time in the ‘playroom’ told her that she had not been careful enough in her intentions. Sky screamed like a banshee Melissa tried to turn and she what caused it only to find her arm impaled by dozens of long metal shards nailing into place and making it bleed with each tug.

Shifting her head only she nearly threw up at the site. She had caused this, it was all her fault. That was the only thought in her mind as she the mangled remains of Sky’s legs from just below mid thigh was made her arm look like it had a paper cut; Melissa had barely noticed Sky stop screaming until she felt a hand on her chin forcing her to look up. Sky had a pained but focused expression on his face, how she knew male now she could not it was something all her family could tell.

“Mel listen to me.” She heard but the words did not sink in. “MELISSA!” She blinked at remembered what was going on. “I need you to get my phone out of my pocket.” Melissa moved as fast as she could without moving her right arm.

Once she handed him the phone she heard him calling someone, sounded like Lucius, but she was already beating herself up over this and tuned out. She had hurt her family again and this was not a minor thing either, this was worse than the broken leg of Oriana this was something Sky would never forgive her for, Sky loved driving and going fast; not things you can easily do with wrecked legs.

A slap to the face made her look up and realize Sky had been yelling again, something highly rare almost as rare as them laying a hand on their own family. “I talked with Jax and he used his power, from what we saw we will likely bleed out before Lucius and the others can free us; too much of this place is set to come down on us with the wrong move.”

Melissa felt even worse, her dying might have been a good thing but Sky did not deserve it, Sky got her focus on him again. “I am stop the bleeding but in my state I don’t have the control to do it with out limbs like they are… I am going to cut your arm and my legs off. I need to keep still.” Melissa nodded numbly.

“I am sorry. So Sorry!” Sky whispered burying his face in her hair, a moment later Melissa’s world shrunk to the pain in her arm.

Sky had gathered the from the small pouches he wore on his belt, with a though the sand began swirling around Melissa’s arm; the number of smaller but imbedded pieces in her upper arm forced Sky to scour away sections of her skin and flesh to clean in with his pure sand. Once ready the Sand which was actually stone polishing sand like material became a thin disc that spun like a saw and began cutting into the flesh capping it as it moved through the limb so it lost no extra blood.

Sky finished his hated task and began on his own legs, he was not as careful with the depths on the scouring because it was hard to gauge the depths in the sea of pain. He could feel Melissa sobbing into his chest as he struggled to focus his mind on the three tasks; cutting off his limbs, capping his limbs and most importantly keeping the Cap on Melissa’s arm in place. When he was done he rubbed her back and felt his mind slipping but forced himself to hold on.

“Sing for me.” Sky asked, Melissa stirred. “What?” “Sing, I need something to keep rhythm.”

Melissa looked like she wanted just curl back in on herself but could not refuse, Sky knew that if she was thinking she would know that her singing would do next to nothing; but what mattered to Sky was it would make her focus on something else, and that would stop her from losing control and possibly making this worse.

“Somewhere out there beneath the pale moon light. Someone thinking of me and loving me tonight.”

**[Revealing Suns Base: Pool]**

“Somewhere out there Someone’s saying a Prayer.” Bast sang as she entered only for Set to snap awake from where they had been cat napping in the pool with tears in her eyes.

Blinking rapidly Set called her sand to her to pick up her, the legs and her clothes before floating out of the room on their sand. Bast looked at Sobek who shrugged and the pair decided to forget they ever saw the serious Sun cry, if there was a single rule among the Suns it was you do not dig into the past of the others unless they speak of it and only as far as they allow; if and when Set wanted to talk they would be there but they would not push the woman. Instead Bast slid into the pool gracefully and surfaced in front of her girlfriend only to suddenly shove her fingers in Sobek’s mouth when she tried to speak and pinched her tongue.

“Cat got your tongue!” Bast Punned, Sobek glared before Bast suddenly yelped as a pair of fingers slid into her asshole and hooked her.

“Oops I missed the Pussy!” Sobek growled yanking and making Bast whimper in pain and pleasure.

“I’m sorry I won’t do puns in the pool again, I thought it was just your private pool!” Bast explained whimpering and moaning as she was hoisted by the pair of fingers and held there water groping her as Sobek hummed.

“Fine, I will forgive you if you give me a proper kiss.” Sobek said, Bast smiled and leaned forward kissing her girlfriend and moaning as the fingers left her hole to pull her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a thing, Yeah TheTrueFro and I have a nasty habit of being mean to our characters. For those wondering Jax has the power of Sense Sharing and also is a doctor so he was able to see what Set could and assess the situation.


	47. Shipping aboard a Ship

[Revealing Suns base comm room]

"You are certain the offer is genuine?" Ra asked Set as the suns gathered just out of camera range.

it came from Mel she would not lie to me about thus kind of thing" Set replied, Ra looked unhappy. "She could be unaware of a trap." Ra countered

Before any more debate could be had the Comm rang with a call over the secure channel Set had give Fortuna for this call. The face of Knowledge appeared, looking pleasant though Ra knew it was false, he did not bother to fake a smile they both knew he had no desire to del with this woman. He nodded to her and she nodded back.

"Ra I am willing to propose a deal, your forces help in exchange for the location of several Research Center cells." Knowledge did not waste time, Ra glanced at Isis who nodded showing that as far as she could tell the deal would favor them.

"What are the exact terms?" Ra demanded, Knowledge smiled.

"I will send two of my cell members as ambassadors and they will provide the drive once you have destroyed the Chinese stealth fleet headed for Lumen while Melacholy's forces are away in Korea.

"i will agree to this on the condition I pick a agent, you will send Fortuna" Ra answered, Knowledge nodded. "I will send the best intercept point and the details you need. I trust i don't need to explain what happens if harm comes to my agent." Knowledge replied.

"I protect those under my care and I always keep my word unlike some" Ra hung up on the annoyed expression.

“Set watch the agents that come, if it seems that they are hiding anything inform me at once.” Ra ordered, Set nodded and the group left the room to being prepping for a mission.

**[Hidden Cell Base: Meeting Room]**

“Fortuna and Miri will be going as the ambassadors.” Knowledge stated, Miri looked very unhappy and voiced it.

“My lady let Abyss go instead, Fortuna just got back we should let her readjust first.” Miri argued, Knowledge looked at her with a gentle look.

“We should let Fortuna speak for herself Miri, but I thank you for your concern.” Knowledge soothed, making Miri sit down looking sheepish.

“I-I am fine Miri I have to see Set in person again outside of the family events sometime.” Fortuna said though Miri could see how nervous she was, and Sable/Thana also seemed to notice it.

“While Ra deals with the fleet we will be removing few key warehouses, everyone we start in three days time.” Knowledge told the group who split up to prep.

###

**[Revealing suns mobile ship base. In the ocean between China and Lumen; two days travel by ship to Lumen.]**

Set stood in the store room looking at the darkest shadow of the room wait she had been waiting for five minutes, the group was due to arrive in thirty seconds, in thirty-five the shadow turned into a black pool and out of it rose a pair of figures. Fortuna looked like she could not get out of the darkness fast enough and was all but dragging a indulgent Miri behind her. Abyss popped her head out to check that her passengers were away before vanishing and returning the shadow to its normal state.

“You late.” Set chided, Miri looked at her watch confused, only for Fortuna to respond. “Arriving in the minute we were supposed to does not make us late.”

“…Fine, it is good to see you again Mel.” Set told her sister walking forwarded and embracing Melissa hands settling wrapped around her hips.

“S-Sky? You feeling all right?” Melissa asked looking nervously at her sister who rarely hugged anyone of her own accord.

“What? I have not seen you in some time, I see the holsters I got you are holding up. I hugged you to thank you for the vest it fits quite well.” Set explained twirling slowly to show the pair the outfit.

Set was wearing dark purple pants that belled below the knees, her shoes were also a rich purple with gold tracing leather boots. Her top was a swirling pattern of gold and purples with a zipper that ran down the center, opened to show her small cleavage, the shirt looked like it would tighten enough to hide the cleavage if she zipped up. Over her shirt was a lovely purple with gold tracing vest with punches sewn into them and full but still looking sliming, her make up was Khol eyeliner and lipstick of purple edged with gold again.

“Think you have enough gold and purple.” Miri grumbled as Set leaned forward to show the outfit off, and how Melissa was looking Set over closer than Miri liked.

“Have you lost wait again Sky, you know you should be eating better.” Miri looked surprised at Melissa, what was she looking at that she noticed.

“I gained weight, it must be my bust, it is slightly larger that is fooling you into thinking that.” Sky looked at Miri with a hidden smirk as she leaned forward again for Melissa to see.

“Not by much, did you need new bras?” Melissa asked, Miri smiled when Set’s expression became murderous. “Yes thank you, Oriana instead on shopping with me!” Melissa wrapped Sky in a hug and moved her out of the room, shifting away from what Miri could easily tell a sore spot for the petite chested woman.

“So introduce me to your teammates.” Melissa said notcing that Miri seemed unhappy with Sky allowing the one armed hug.

“We should go find Ra first, otherwise he will get mad.” Set said leading them Melissa fell instep catching up with her sister, who teased her a dry humor. Miri looked unhappy with some of the flirty jokes, but Melissa saw nothing wrong it was how her family was, sure it was rare for Sky to take part but she did sometimes.

###

Camelia watched the trio enter the planning room, to her mild surprise Set had an arm around Fortuna’s hips in a one arm hug; the expression of ‘Miri’ explained it for Camelia and she at once caught on to the plan of Set. Camelia walked over her simple sleek combat armor of a dark blue fitting snuggly over her body as she reached them and pulled Melisa in for a greeting hug kissing both cheeks and making the woman blush slightly and Miri look rather murderous.

“I trust you have the drive for when this matter is settled?” Ra asked from his throne at the head of the table.

“Yes, when the fleet is dealt with you will be given it.” Fortuna assured Ra, Camelia smiled at the look of protectiveness on Miri’s face.

‘Oriana was right, those two are cute together. I wonder if Set will get them together before this mission is over.’ Camelia idly thought as the rest of the team filed into the room.

“So this is the famous Mel?” Sobek remarked looking Fortuna up and down. “Not bad, not as girly as I expected.” With her opinion voiced Sobek went to her seat and promptly sat and put her head on the table on her arms to ignore them all.

“Ignore Sobek, she can be snappish outside of the water.” Bast remarked, ducking just in time to avoid being hit with a dagger of ice that embedded itself in the wall by Miri’s head who looked ready to fight.

“Relax kitten, Sobek just takes my puns badly. I don’t see why, I think they are purrfectly the cat’s meow!” Bast ducked another dagger that only Set’s sand stopped from killing Miri.

“Stop tempting fate Sobek, Miri is not used to dodging your love daggers.” Set scolded, Melissa looked nervously at Miri and Camelia smiled.

“Don’t worry so much Set you will worry our guests.” Osiris remarked as he sat in his seat and gesture for the ladies to seat as well.

“All right enough flirting and wasting my time everyone.” Ra barked everyone sat up and looked at the dark skinned man lounging in his throne.

“We will be arriving in two hours, I want the Comm system up and ready for hijacking their signal by then, along with the cameras ready.” Ra ordered, looking at Set who nodded.

“That woman’s guest have free range of the Ship minus the helm area and quarters unless invited. Beyond that be ready in case that fleet has something that can get past Sobek.” Ra ordered before rising and leaving Sobek looking mildly offended at the notion she could be beaten in the water.

###

Set led Melissa into a room by the arm, Miri seemed to be glaring at Set for some reason that Melissa could not guess, they had never seem to have issues before. Set let go of her arm to step into the center of the room gesturing around. Melissa saw something that nearly made her heart stop, it was a pair of jars containing Set’s preferred type of sand but it was contaminated by rust colored sand; the labels were what shocked her they were dated the day she had lost her arm the smaller one had a title ‘cost of being weak’ where as the other one was label ‘punishment for causing suffering.’. the jars sat on a shelf out of the way but could still be seen where every you were in the room.

“I have to go get the comm gear ready so feel free to crash here until it is time. don’t mess with my clothes or anything on my shelves but everything else you can look at or use.” Set told them giving a hug to Melissa and a nod to Miri who glared back.

As soon as Set was gone Melissa rounded on her friend. “What is the matter with you!?” Miri looked uncomfortable and glanced at the floor. “It’s nothing.” She defended weakly.

“It is not nothing, you are being rude to Sky and her comrades, so what is eating you.” Melissa snapped, unable to stand the thought of her friend and sister unable to get along, bad enough she cause Sky to leave she did not want to cause tension with her sister’s comrades.

“They are being all touchy and handsy with you!” Miri snapped back, Melissa was brought up short; her family was always using gentle touches with each other.

“It never bothered you before, Sky is just being nicer than normal since we have not seen each other for a while.” Melissa explained, Miri turned scarlet and looked at the floor.

“It is different now.” Came the weak defense, Melissa stalked up to Miri forcing her against the wall by her presence, she hated doing this but she was not taking such a weak defence.

“Why, I am not backing down, you have met my brothers you know I will not be giving in!” Melissa growled.

“FINE! I love you!” Miri yelled making Melissa rock back. “Ever since Rick restored my memory I knew that I had been lying to myself. Seeing Sky paw over you makes me jealous, I wanted to be the one to hold your arm, to kiss your Cheeks!” Miri had tears as she whipped around to hide her face.

“I thought you could not love me, my luck could not be that good without a massive price so I did not even consider it.” Melissa whispered reaching out to touch Miri but stopped with door opened to show Osiris.

“A tip Set’s sound proofing is on a switch which must be off.” The pair turned scarlet and Miri looked fit to kill. “That said, Set made this happen, they told me to check on you to see if their plan worked. Fortuna your family approves of this girl, so in Set’s words ‘Don’t let this one get away Lucius rarely approves of anyone so be happy and stop with the guilt I don’t blame you.’ Whatever that means. I am old enough to have seen this play out a few times, denying feelings like this only lead to hardship.” With that the man wandered away.

“So, want to get some coffee when we get back?” Melissa offered nervously, Miri laughed wiping tears away.

“Sure, I am not kissing you in this room it would feel wrong.” Miri joked, Melissa laughed and they embraced, talking quietly until it was time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin Fun Fact: Sun Barge Spirits is the number one supplier of booze to all the Sins and Virtues Business, the prices of their highest class bottles are so high that it is considered a show of immense wealth to order a glass of it.(More than one fool has ordered it only to go bankrupt later because of the funds they spent for a few ounces of.)


	48. Sunlight Sunbright Sunmight burn my enemies this day.

Sunlight Sunbright Sunmight burn my enemies this day.

 

**[Sun Barge middle of the Ocean mid afternoon]**

Melissa sat next to Miranda awkwardly after the initial happiness of her confession Miranda seemed at a loss for what to do next, and Melissa was not much better; unlike most of her family she did not really get around in terms of romance or even sex, her luck had always made it a risk to try given that good luck one moment could be a hospital trip the next. Miranda glanced around the room and Melissa saw the moment she realised what the jars were by how she tensed.

“B-Babe?” Miranda sounded nervous, Melissa slide her false had into her girlfriend’s hand. “Yes Miranda?”

“Tell me I am wrong but that sand, that’s from…” Miranda trailed off unwilling to finish. “Yes, it is, I did not realize that Sky had kept the sand.”

“Shit! Great now I feel like crap for being mad at them.” Miranda muttered, Melissa smiled sadly. “Sky was trying to make you mad, they are not someone who wants your pity, they would likely smack you for it.” Melissa soothed thinking back to the day after the accident.

 **[Hospital one day after the accident.]**

Melissa forced her way down the hallway leaning heavily on the wall for support, trying to get out of the hospital, she would not risk others with her powers. Oriana was already on her way to pick her up, but she could not stand being in a place where luck could so easily me life or death. The Surgery had been fine, the doctors told her that her scars would never really fade because of how deep the cuts were, that was fine with her a fitting punishment for what she did. The biggest reason she was trying to leave was she could not bare facing Sky, it was all her fault that Sky would never walk on her own two feet again.

Sky had been the family dare devil their love of riding and driving was a point of pride for the family and Sky herself; on the track no one could beat them with any vehicle and now she would never drive or ride the same again. The painkillers had confused her sense of direction and once again her luck was working against her, as she read on the door of a room the name of her sister, she move to turn and head the other way.

“GET OUT!!! I DON’T NEED YOUR PITY YOU BASTARDS!!!” Melissa jumped at the sound of Sky screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Sky calm down you need to rest.” Max’s voice carried to her and by the tone it was clear he was using his powers to force her to calm.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE USE THAT ON ME!! I AM GETTING OFF THIS BED AND FINDING MEL! HOW CAN YOU BASTARDS CALL YOURSELVES HER FAMILY WHEN YOU ARE LEAVING OUR SISTER ALONE! WE SWORE WE WOULD PROTECT HER, FROM THIS WORLD NO MATTER THE COST!” Melissa teared up and staggered away from the room, only to see Oriana standing there looking heart broken in the direction of the room.

“Focus yourself Sky, think would Mel really want to see you right now. With blood leaking from your reopened wounds?” Lucius asked coldly, Melissa choked at the ragged pained breaths she could hear from the room.

“Fuck you, then why are you two still here? I don’t need pity or your help! Mel is the one who needs her family, I fucked up but at least I am trying to fix it!” Crack a hard slapped echoed.

“Shut up Sky, Oriana is already looking after her, the rest of the girls will care for her. Our only concern right now is making sure our little sandstorm recovers safely, after all how are you going to protect anyone weak as you are right now.” Lucius explained, Oriana helped Melissa away and out of the hospital, so she missed any responses.

**[Sun barge present day.]**

Miranda panicked as Melissa started crying and looking horrified at the sand, moving slowly knowing from past experience when Melissa was in this state one wrong move would result in Miranda across the room with a broken arm… that was the day she had learn the truth about Melissa’s arm.

“Babe? Shh, hush now Babe, I am here for you. It is all right.” Miranda slowly pulled the woman into a hug rubbing her back gently, avoiding the false arm to avoid making it worse.

Melissa just cried harder into her shoulder, this was not a normal reaction, this was different than the first time Miranda had seen Melissa cry this more like she was crying for real for the first time since her accident. The sobs slowly started to even out when the door opened and the pair tensed, but instead of Set or anyone else that Miranda expected it was Isis.

“Ori was right she never really did let herself cry over it.” Miri tensed as the woman approached, with Melissa in this state Miri was not taking any chances and reached with her power for the strongest power nearby.

At once her skin began molting as pure white patterns began drawing themselves over her body, she became of every photon of light in the room and how it called to her, Isis looked at her amused before her eyes settled on Melissa. Miri reached with her instincts to the power to get the woman to back off and leave them alone.

“My dear using his power in this space without understanding it, more likely to kill the Melissa than harm me, I have future sight on my side and you are wielding a power that is not easy to control. I doubt you would earn any points with Melissa’s family by harming me, after all if the future I glimpsed on my way here comes to pass you would be hurting your future in law.” Isis scolded her, and Melissa stirred and looked at Isis.

“You really are dating Ori aren’t you?” She asked, Miri’s jaw dropped as she saw Isis flush.

“Really your family only ever picks up on the stuff I would rather you not, yes your sister and I have been seeing each other sin Greed took his leave in prison.” Melissa smiled, Miri was highly confused but went with it because Melissa was no longer crying.

“Anyway, get yourselves ready the fleet is within range of Ra’s power. Oh, and Miri, I would suggest you never touch his power again, something are best left to the proper wielder.” With that Isis left without a backward glance.

“… Wait In-laws!?” Miri flushed crimson at what that implied, and Melissa was in a similar position.

###

“What did Camelia mean Miranda?” Melissa asked as they walked up the stairs holding hands onto the deck.

“I could feel all the light in the area and it was begging me to use it, but I could also feel the sheer power behind the light… no wonder he has a god complex when he has that much power.” Melissa coughed politely to try and get her girlfriend to shut up before Ra heard.

“I hardly have a complex Miranda.” Melissa felt Miranda go stiff at her name, she knew that Miranda did not like many people using that name.

“I did not give you permission to use that name, prick!” Miri growled, Ra looked amused which only made Miri tense more.

“And I did not give you permission to copy my power and bend light no matter how minor in my ship.” Ra said evenly, Miri quirked an eyebrow.

“You own the light in the ship? Wow you do have a god complex.” Fortuna sighed and began pulling on the strings of fate, pushing the situation away from conflict, hoping that Miri had not already pushed it too far.

“I am well aware of my limits, but at least I can respect common Blessed manners and not mess with another’s power or material without permission while in their home. But you are my guest for now, so I will overlook this transgression, if only out of respect for Fortuna and Set.” With his piece said Ra turned and headed to the prow, Fortuna grabbed and shook Miri by the shoulders.

“Miranda I know it is not easy to keep your mouth shut, and as much as I love your voice and normally love your smart ass remarks. For your love of me and loyalty to Knowledge please try to not piss of the people who can kill us faster than you can blink, my powers have limits for getting things to go our way and more I tug one way the more it will push the other way later!” Fortuna stressed, very aware that they were not among allies not matter how they acted only Set and Isis would be unwilling to attack them.

“Fine, I will keep my mouth shut for you.” Miri sighed, Fortuna pecked her on the lips shocking her. “Thank you.”

“Do not go kissing in front of me please, even Lucius has the decency to wait until we are not in the room.” Melissa jumped at the dry tone of her brother who came up the stairs zippers done up to hide his chest.

“Also Lucius called, they have landed in Korea and have begun crushing the north. He says hi and that he will bring back some Korean treats and hold a auction party when they get back to the states.” Set explained, before heading to Ra and handing him a radio.

“Translator is running, it will cause a slight delay but it will translate as you speak, we have all of the Korean fleet both north and south here, and bouncing signals to their motherlands.” Ra smiled and Set’s words and Fortuna felt a shiver of fear at the sight, as it was followed by white patterns appearing on his skin.

{Attention fleet of enemies of the Blessed, you have 30 seconds to surrender or I will turn your fleet into slag.} Ra delivered his speech as if he was being merciful.

{A single ship can not stop us you heathen dogs!} the radio crackled with the voice of a fleet admiral.

Fortuna watched in awe as a disc of black appeared over the fleet, twice the size of the fleet and before she could blink the disc became a pillar of darkness; Fortuna could feel the chances of the fleet doing them any damage shrinking with every moment. A single question nagged at her mind.

“Why aren’t they firing at us?” Fortuna asked, Camelia laughed lightly and Bast was the one who answered.

“How can they fire when they can not see anything, Ra is pulling all light from all sources into the disc above the fleet; it is like a blackhole in that sense no light escapes it is the Purrfect darkness.” Fortuna was impressed the woman would still make puns even now.

“Time’s up.” Ra said after a moment, lifting the radio he spoke. {Time is up will you surrender?} {Burn in fire dog!}

Set handed out welding goggles that seemed a lot thicker than normal, Fortuna put them on and saw the out light of Ra raise his hand; once Set called they were ready Ra gestured and the pillar shrunk to cover the fleet alone. Ra spoke in a imperious tone.

“Begone and curse yourselves for daring to be born in my world.” With one final gesture the world vanished in a blinding flash of light that forced Fortuna to look away.

“What the flying fuck!” Fortuna turned at the sound of Miri yelling and when she pulled off her goggles she saw something that awe struck her.

The fleet was gone, and what was left was streaming chunks of slag that was quickly sinking beneath the waves, even more terrifying was how unaffected by the effort Ra was; Set looked at the wreck with something Fortuna could not describe, a cross between envy and pride.

“I told you Ra is the most power Blessed I have ever met. Come on I will take you to war room to upload that data and contact your friends.” Set told the pair leading them back inside as Sobek leapt overboard to fish the wrecks out so they would not pollute the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin Fun Fact: The Casino family plus Lust and Pride have done calendars similar to the Firemen Nude calendar one male and one female.(Sky appeared in both)
> 
> a vote was held to detirmine the 'top' models. Male: Lucius(1) Jax(2) Faust(3) Female: Sincerity(1) Cealia(2) Melissa(3)


	49. Well... Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep this one is a longer one and filled with stuff to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it angst then fluff or fluff then angst? I can't remember, oh well on with the SHOW!

Blood-soaked flirts and a darkness appears.

 

A top Militant leader of Korea Sang Hyun-Seok sat in his office looking in horror at the report before him, they had partnered with their enemies in the south to try and weak these monsters; instead they had lost the entire naval fleet, even worse it was a rouge group not even partnered with the army current slaughtering their way across the land. He heard the door open, looking up to order his troops to leave him alone he froze; a masked figure stood in the doorway and Sang noticed the blood dripping off the sword and the shadowy figures of his guards dead on the floor.

The figure was a woman wearing a bird like mask with different color eyes painted on, a shapely body was implied by how the grenades and armor hung on her frame; the woman walked into the room with a sway in her hips, swing the tip of her strange sword back and forth as if to a beat. Sang wondered who this woman was and if he was dying for his country or would this be the start of his life as a puppet to some figure.

[If a girl tells you to call her and tells you that your co-worker has the number, how long should she have to wait for a call?] Sang was confused by the question and the fact it was in accented Korean, his culture women did as they were told; but they also did not kill their way through a military base.

[I-I don’t know, maybe a week?] Sang stalled pushing the panic button but it did not buzz against his finger so he knew it was not working.

[That was what I thought, but you see I am not a patient girl; I know he is busy with this war and all but at least a text would be nice. I wanted a year for a chance to see him again the first time, and this time Set is not here to get in the way of my fun. I want that man all to myself for a day or two, so I need your little databook and you dead; after all how else can I get him to come to me on my terms.] Sang panicked at the dreamy words, rushing to draw and level his gun.

He level the gun and pull the trigger before blinking and realizing his hand and gun were not on the end of his arm, the woman had closed the distance and sliced his hand off before he could finish aiming. He tried to scream. The only sound was a gurgle as her blade pulled out of his throat, his hand only now started hurting. His body was forced into his chair again by the power of a slash the went from his left shoulder to right hip.

“Where to put the photo, it needs to be obvious but I don’t want blood getting on it?” Sang died listening to those words, thinking how unfair that he died because a girl was horny.

###

 

“How could Horus beat us to a target again?” Hope groused as they moved through the base, looking at the eyes of Horus with arrows painted on the walls.

“It is not a leak, Charity checked along with Envy and Lust.” Faith told her, she ignored the tone with which he spoke her aunt Envy’s name; they had not fought despite being with her at the same time several times so she was letting it slide.

“Greed suggested future sight, he knows that one of the Revealing Suns has it, but details are a bit sketchy on how far she can see.” Faith growled at the mention of the Suns, he had grudges against two of them, Aroura was more concerned about how they knew so little about this group.

Faith stopped to examine the bodies of the guards out front of the office, while Hope swept the office she kept her pistol and dagger trained on the body in the chair; she knew better than to assume that it was clear just because there was nothing alive or any signs of traps. On the lap of their now dead target was a sealed bag, with the eye of Horus crossed with two swords with a lotus in the background; Tyra’s personal coat of arms.

Slowly holstering her weapons but drawing her power up to be ready for anything she pulled on rubber gloves and slowly opened the bag dropped it with a straggled cry.

###

“Argh, Tyra!” Hope’s scream had Faith at the entrance and checking before entering the room, Hope stood glaring at the package on the desk.

“What is the matter?” Faith asked, shifting his grip on his cane.

“Horus and her annoying habits, she hates being kept waiting past what thinks is proper. I told you to call or text her.” Hope growled glaring at him and the package as he came close.

“Melancholy has kept me busy, and a gentleman never just texts a lady.” He could feel the eye roll from hope.

“Look inside, it is for you. Like I need a reminder what I broke up with.” Hope sounded annoyed.

“If you finally confessed to that pair you would not care.” Faith remarked, ignoring the various rude gestures. “I am not in love with them!” “I hate to side with that woman over anything, but Envy is right about your feelings.” Hope did not respond beyond blushing.

Opening the package Thaddeus shifted to hide his growing erection from hope; inside was three things a note, a thumbdrive and a photo. The photo was of Tyra without her mask in nothing but a small tight bikini swimsuit of black with silver/gray tracings; she was on a ship if the background was anything to go by. In the photo she was on her knees with her sword gleaming in the light positioned so that it grinded on her mound between her legs while she had her hands on the hilt leaning forward with an expression of pure lust.

The note was short and simple: #Horus’s Note#

**Gent**

**I am willing to wait so long, you want the databook? Time to prove that age and treachery can beat youth and vitality, and not in combat this time it will be in the sheets; prove you are skilled enough to earn the databook. I am waiting your phone call, you have twelve hours after you opened the package to call and arrange a meeting spot or I burn the data. The thumbdrive is a gift that is a bit ‘naughtier’ than the photo.**

**Before you get any ideas that I am east or something, remember I have an ex that knows you very well and has spent a week gossiping with me and trying to get you to call me; after all I need to know you are worth my time, and she has said nice things about you but she knows nothing about your skills in bed so I need to test them myself.**

****

“I have to make a phone call it seems.” Faith said pocketing the contents and bagging the package’s remains. “I told you to call, now you are going to lose contract pay can two days of pay.”

“Hope she is worth the pay cut.” Faith grumbled, Hope laughed making his eyebrow tic as her natural laugh always had that Cajun accent. “I don’t know, it was after we broke up that my Aunt Lust arranged my first time so I don’t know; I do know that she did go to the purring Kitten everytime we were in town.”

“She slept around while dating you?” Faith did not like that, Hope shrugged. “I told her to, I was not going to have sex before I was ready and she was ready; we settled on her using brothels that girl was stubborn.” Faith found the fact that she was argued into using whores strange.

“Very well, I need to see if I can find some lotus flowers that are purple stained before this meeting.” Faith said as they moved out.

 

###

[Korean coastal base next day.]

“This is interesting, it is the first time we have ever worked on a mission together.” Hope’s Cajun accent thicker now that she was not reducing it for her normal partner these days.

“Fortitude will be done with the cannons in a few day, with Gluttony it has sped up production.” Greed answered, Hope sighed when Greed continued. “Remember to speak up if you need a break.”

“I have been doing this kind of stuff for a while, you know.” Greed smirked at her and she growled. “I have been doing it longer, besides even pros need reminders.”

“Let’s just find the comm device we are looking for, I want to be back soon, Abyss and Anbius are coming over tonight.” Hope complained, entering the main building only to freeze.

The room was cold, and not a chill that was normal it felt like the very darkness around them was causing it. Greed was tense and pulled two strange looking guns out of thin air, Hope gathered her power; the shadows at the end darkened just like when Abyss traveled, but Hope could tell it was not her. A figure melted out of the darkness holding the broken pieces of the Comm device they needed, Greed quickly fired his pistols into the floor which erupted with bright light.

“Hope get behind me and if I say it run and don’t look back and stick to well lit areas.” Greed ordered pushing Hope behind him, she was going to argue when she saw her brother was scared of this man.

The man was plain. Besides his eyes and hair he was plain, dressed in a button up shirt of black with black pants and shoes it made his hair stand out even more with his pale skin, stark white and his eyes were what threw Hope the most. They were the same as Sables red iris with black where white should be, but they held none of the kindness her crush’s did.

“I remember you.” The man spoke and Aroura felt dirty just listening to that oily voice. “it was what ten years ago now? That one bitch stole my kill while I played with you and your girlfriend, what was her name again? Oh, that is right Pride! She did not look very prideful with her clothes in ribbons and struggling under me.” The man Taunted only stopping when a flare round landed in his chest.

“Shut the fuck up you bastard!” Greed snarled, Hope took a step back from surprise at the amount of pure rage.

“Boy that does about as much damage to me as a knife, and you know how well those work?” The man taunted, Hope gathered her power and launched it speeding the man’s time up to the extremes.

“Girly. That won’t effect me, after all you can’t age the darkness. But you should let me get a look at you, I might spare you if your able to last a session with me.” The man took as step forward only to be hit by a Molotov cocktail.

“Rot in hell Nocturne, you are not laying a hand on her!” Greed snarled and Nocturne cocked his head getting a look at Hope.

Hope saw the surprised look on the man’s face as he looked between the pair, suddenly his bored expression shifted to one of manic glee.

“Oh there is no doubt about it your siblings and more importantly children of THAT MAN, which means I can fulfill my promise HIM…” He started laughing hard, holding a finger up to signal he was not done.

After he stopped laughing he spoke again with a darker tone. “To break his children and end his bloodline!”

“Sorry, I’m an orphan!” Greed snarked as he pulled a flamethrower out of the air and roasted the hall backing them out.

Hope watched in horror as out of the flames the man walked out wrapped in shadows, with the black marks writhing on his body. “He is like Abyss!” She hissed and again he stopped surprised and she cursed not realizing how sharp his hearing was.

“Someone with my powers or similar, you say? Given your whore of a mother and her rather fair hate of me, there is no way she would let you near someone with powers like mine unless…” he suddenly started laughing so hard he bent over, it was nearly a minute before he recovered enough to speak while chuckling.

“So that dumb bitch kept it? Wow Helios must be spinning in his shallow grave, his wife kept the child I impregnated her with when I raped her for three weeks! Fuck what a dumb bitch, I have a chance to break my own flesh and blood? This is too good, I need to prepare… you brats are off the hook for now, I will deal with you when I am done with my fun!” with that Nocturne turned and walked back into the flames.

“Who was that!” Aroura yelled, once they were sure he was gone.

“Nocturne, rival to our father Lucifer and more importantly the biological father to Sable. Ten years ago Pride and I fought him while Lust raced ahead to kill a target of ours that he was also after. It was one sided, and ended only because he was recalled, he had been about to rape Pride while I was helpless, we need to warned Knowledge that he is back in the game. If Sable realises he is alive… I don’t want to think about that.” Greed told her already dialing on his cell as he stalked towards the jeep leaving Aroura to catch up still reeling.

“How one-sided?” she asked, he did not even glance at her. “We could not even scuff his shoes.”

Aroura rode in silence as they headed back, worried she might have just done something horrible to Sable by making this man aware of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...Fuck, bet you were not thinking we would get another new villain so soon. Before anyone asks this one is a monster that deserves death, trust me this "Man" and I use that term loosely is the worst being introduced yet.


	50. Who left the crazy one alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter but that is because a character demanded to be introduced in this chapter.

A threat unites monsters.

 

[Lone estate owned by Sun barge spirits off the coast Florida 6 hours after Thaddeus found the note.]

Thaddeus noticed the that building was well defended and perfectly located to hold out in a siege, the architecture we new, only a few years at most. His phone call with a rather annoyed and vague Tyra had told him how to get here in riddle, she had mentioned it was a company estate that she was using for a few days.

Once the security system cleared him entered the main house and stopped taking in the sight before him. Tyra lounged on a chaise dressed in a black and silver Kimono with her coat of arms in a pattern on it; gold and brown hair was cropped short enough that a fighter would have a difficult time getting a hold on it. from how thin and tight the outfit Thaddeus could tell she was wearing only that and nothing underneath.

“Next time I want to see you, I better not have to go through such effort Thaddeus.” Hearing his name for the first time from her mouth made him hard.

“I assure you it won’t happen again, I had my contract redone to cover this type of situations.” Thaddeus assured her, Melancholy had been amused but understanding of it and even encouraging?

“Good, now some basic ground rules, some are my rules and will carry over to every meeting and other are simply because Set is a busybody and only let me borrow this place if I agreed to them and I like that Bastard’s stock of tea.” Thaddeus frowned at the mention of the person he would very much like to kill.

“Oh, knock that look off, Sky is a bastard most of the time, they mean well enough they are just not tactful in the slightest. Also kill them and your dead, not just from my group but your boss and his family would make your death highly painful.” Thaddeus froze, Set was thee Sky the one Melancholy made sure to call once a week at the same time no matter where in the world they were.

“Don’t go treating Sky too different or they will kill you for it, they hate people treating them different cause of their older brothers. Besides do you really want to focus on that Gender Fluid stick in the mud or… do you instead want to focus on the girl who is trying not to soak her Kimono looking at you in that suit.” Thaddeus groaned at the mental image.

“That is hardly a choice my lady, it is always you.” Thaddeus said finally remembering to close the door and set his bag down while bowing. “Good man.”

“Now rules that Sky set, no breaking anything, we do the laundry and replace and sheets that are stained too badly, and we do not under any circumstances enter the master bedroom. My rules are unless I say otherwise you are to use a condom, no Anal without at least a day’s notice, no gentle touching in the sack it is firm grips and rough or don’t touch. You take a shower with the soaps I give you before and after, no rose or lavender scents or oils as I am allergic to them, anything I let slip in the bedroom stays there; these are my terms for sex, relationship terms come after this weekend is over if it comes to it, are these agreeable to you and do you have any terms?” Tyra asked looking at him flatly, Thaddeus smiled, Aroura had warned him that Tyra was one to lay things out first.

“So, who cooks breakfast in the mornings?” Thaddeus responded, Tyra burst out laughing, Thaddeus fought to keep his eyes from the sight of her nipples showing from her now stretched tighter from laughing robe.

“Aroura didn’t tell you?” Tyra still chuckling, Thaddeus raised a single eyebrow. “She really didn’t damn that girl is too nice to me sometimes.” That peaked his attention.

“I can’t cook worth a damn, I can properly make any tea in this world and make the tea biscuits for them but that is about it. Aroura once challenged me to make her some toast, it ended with a trip to the ER for food poisoning and Alice telling me to give up on cooking as I am worse than her.” Tyra confessed blushing slightly.

“Well then it is a good thing that I can cook, something I picked up living on my own for so long. I am a hell of a cook if I say so.” Thaddeus assured her, Tyra smiled.

“Good looking, skilled with a sword, well mannered, perfect eyes AND he can cook, damn I can pick them.” Tyra sighed dreamily, Thaddeus bowed slightly.

“So, we have a deal you make the food I make the drinks.” Thaddeus smiled and nodded. “The bedroom is down the hall third door on the right, bathroom is in there, shower and shave, ain’t letting you scratch up my kitty cat and thighs. Use the shampoo that is in there, it cleans off any oils left on your skin.” Tyra made a shooing gesture, Thaddeus smiled and picked up his bag walking over to her.

“I remembered what Aroura told me when last we met.” Thaddeus whispered producing from the bag a single crystal purple lotus, enjoying the blush spread across Tyra’s face, he walked away leaving the woman stunned and admiring his ass. 

###

[Revealing Suns HQ Throne room 4 hours after Nocturne was encountered.]

“Come on boss, cat you send someone else!” Bast begged Ra, Sobek leaned against a pillar watching the argument with sadistic glee.

Ra ignored the pun. “Set and Horus have stated that their presence would cause tensions and thus have no desire to be there, Horus also stated she will not be back for a few more days. The sex and his cooking are too good, so she is keeping him for another week.”

“Isis?” “Too important to risk near nocturne, her powers are not suited for combat, so she would only be a hindrance.” Bast sighed when Ra continued. “Osiris is also a not combat suited member and we don’t know for certain that Nocturne would not be able to kill him. So, the only options left are you and Sobek and I am not sending her alone.”

“Sekhmet, she just got back right?” Bast winced as she spoke, Ra looked at her blankly. “I would rather Sekhmet not go where she is like to find a lot of ‘fun’ things to fight.”

“…Fine, I’ll go.” Bast relented.

“Good Port has a gate ready along with a pair of talismans, use one when nocturne arrives, I will kill that monster once and for all.” Ra ordered, the pair nodded and left the room to pack.

###

[Virtues base portal room. 1 day after Nocturne was encountered.]

Aroura sat sandwiched between Sable and Thana who had arrived only an hour ago as they waited for the Revealing Sun agents to arrive, Aroura felt guiltily that she was happy to have Sable and Thana with her; it was her fault that Sable was in danger even if Sable said she did not mind. Greed, Wrath, Ira, Justice, and Charity were gathered to greet the agents. Wrath was lounging on the floor reclining into the fur of Empress Wrath’s pet snow leopard that had been brought over when the Sins moved in. Ira sitting with Charity talking quietly with her while Greed and Justice were debating what type of knife was best for scaled opponents.

The little figurine in the middle of the room glowed as it dissolved forming a gate, the figurine had been picked up by a portal maker of their own; the figurine linked to another object that also dissolved when its gate was formed creating a portal that lasted for a set time.

From the smooth circle stepped out two women, the way aunt Wrath perked up at once told Aroura these were the two fighters from the Damned games that Wrath knew. Aroura blushed at the sight of them though, the first one was the shorter of the pair at six five with a lean cat like form; even more emphasised by the leopard pattern bikini that she wore along with the lynx patterned fur that covered her entire body with a matching tail and ears. Her partner was even less dressed, a skimpier bikini barely held her large bust in place and covered her lower region, she was seven feet and blond with a slight tan.

“Kitty! Snaps!” Wrath cried jumping up and crushing the pair in a hug, both struggled and out of no where the cat woman slashed at her throat with claws while the other woman pulled water from a canteen forming a blade and slashing at the arm holding her.

“Sixes! Need air!” the feline woman gasped still trying to tear her aunt’s throat out.

“Fine, you guys never like hugs.” Alexandra pouted as she set them down, the pair cracked their backs making Sable wince from the loud sounds.

“I like hugs purrfectly fine. What you do is going to make me need a catropractor.” The feline groused, ducking a dagger made of ice that turned to water before it hit the wall.

“Just once can we meet a new group of people and not have to suffer your puns Bast?” Sobek complained, Aroura chuckled at the antics.

The portal rippled once more and another woman stepped out and the two agents tensed at the sight of the third one, Aroura noticed Thana pale when she looked at the woman; Aroura could tell why she had lived and worked beside every type of killer out there and this woman was the most dangerous kind, a serial killer that simply loved killing.

The woman was a dangerous monster from the Aura she gave off, but her looks did not scream danger until one looked closer. Sleeveless shirt was tight and made over slash resistant fibers, something Aunt Alice used in Alexandra’s and uncle Samson’s clothes; it was black with red claw mark patterns on it, it came to as stop on her neck forming a throat guard. She wore long sleeve archer gloves with built in guards on the inner forearms clearly to make using the massive compound bow on her back easier, the gloves end just past her elbows which had built in strike pads there. They were the same pattern as the shirt and the pants, the Pants were cargo pants that looked to be tailored to fight by how tight they hugged the body while allowing movement and the knee pads built in also implied that. She had a camo colored backpack matching Sobek and Bast to which her massive bow was strapped, on her hips were a pair of hand claw gauntlets that looked like they would take no time to have on and killing everything.

Her skin was scaled like a snake and when she smiled Aroura saw hints for very sharp fangs, her scales were a lovely moss with gold tracings breaking the pale green front and the dark green back. She had hair more like a porcupine’s quills that swept back down to the base of her neck for growing out of her body but hung to just below her shoulder blades when she took the bag off.

“Sekhmet what are you doing here?” Bast asked, that simple question put everyone on edge, this woman was coming unannounced into a place with the highest concentration of S rank Blessed in the world as if it was nothing.

“Cake and shots.” Aroura was stunned until Alexandra face palmed.

“I meant the next time we held an event at the game Bella!” ‘Bella’ tilted her head confused and looked so innocent that Aroura almost forgot this woman was putting two of the top fighters from the Damned games during their worst time on edge.

“So? Ra told me you Snaps, and Kitty would be here, what better time than now? Besides an unkillable foe sounds like fun!” the innocent glee was so at odds with the words Aroura was almost ill.

“Whatever the gate is closed, and Port won’t make another set just to get you home so don’t go fighting or killing anyone without clearing with us and Melancholy first.” Sobek sighed, Sekhmet frowned.

“Fine, ruin my fun. So since I am party crashing do I sleep on the floor?” Sekhmet asked, Greed stepped forward.

“Despite what I told the housing staff they made two rooms, so there is a spare you may use.” Sekhmet smiled at his words and nodded picking up her bag and gesturing him to lead on.

When all three of the agents left Alexandra sighed and shook her head. “That girl has not changed since the games marches to the beat of her drum the only one who was willing to disobey simply because she felt like it.”

“Will she be a problem?” Aroura asked, Alexandra thought about it. “Likely not, just don’t let her near any booze without Bast, Sobek or myself on hand; she tends to get kill happy when drunk. Other than that, a nice warm comfy spot, some juicy fruits and the latest anime streaming and your fine… though watch your Cajun accent around her, she is okay with mine but she hates the French and Cajuns as much if not more than Faith.” With that Alexandra walked out of the empress flowing after.

“That woman was death walking.” Thana remarked coldly, Aroura and Sable looked at her. “Ghosts don’t cling to most but some who live without fear of death have ghosts leave traces on them, that woman was coated in them you could feel it the aura of danger?” the both nodded.

“That was the traces of her victims warning away others, she walks with the reaper hand in hand, she does not fear death in the slightest and that combined with the amount of killing she has done has stained her soul. Even the Sins don’t feel like that, they don’t really care about killing it is just something they do part of their very nature… the woman though she revels in it, loves killing and it makes the kills stain her.” Thana shivered, Aroura hugged her as Sable moved to hug her from the other side, the pair led her to their room to help her forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekhmet will get her own Bio soon enough don't worry.
> 
> Sin Fun Fact: Ra's favorite pass time is juggling.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of mother's day which is tomorrow in my country I give you this chapter. No mother thing really but this series lacks any decent mothers(Knowledge does not count as she is a more distant mother.)

Family reunion.

 

[Virtues base, morning after the Suns agent’s arrived. 6am]

Alexandra groaned as a knock on the roused her from sleep, groaning she pushed empress off her and rolled out of bed; spoiled thing at once moved to fill her spot next to Tobias and enjoy the warmth. In her sports bra and boy shorts she opened the door not caring who was on the other side, she was surprised to see Lynx standing there, tail twitching; a sign Alex knew to mean she was nervous.

“Hey Lynx, what’s up?” Alexandra asked opening her door to let the woman in, she darted in and out of sight from the hall.

“I need your help, Sedna will be of no help and I can’t ask Bellatrix that would be foolish.” Lynx did not sound like the confident Bast that had arrived yesterday this was the Kitty who had a more than once took naps during the day because she was afraid of sleeping in the dark.

“Calm down Lynx, what is your issue Cherie?” Alex asked rubbing the woman’s back.

“My name is not Lynx…” Alex had suspected as much, many in the games had been given new names. “It is Marian Corsair.” Alex froze, the name of Isabella’s older sister who had been taken by slavers.

“Does she…” “No she has no idea I am still alive, I mean we had talked about the name change when we ran away from those monster of parents but it was never official, I changed it when I found her again but she was already on track for a good life so I just stayed away.” Lynx shrugged helplessly, Alex understood, they both had heard the horror stories from some of the fighters who had found their families only to be thrown away again.

“So why agree to come?” Alex asked taking her into the foyer of the room and to a pair of large sultan chairs that nearly swallowed Alex.

“No choice, the other members were unable/unwilling to go the only ones left were myself and Sedna. I was hoping to avoid notice but I saw how she was looking at me, and well I don’t know what to do. All my efforts to keep my little sister safe failed, she ended up just as messed as me and as much of a killer. I am a failure of a sister.” Lynx confessed ears folding as she curled up on the pillow chair tail wrapping around her.

“That could not be falser than tears of a croc Cherie. You saved her from your parent then the slavers, and you stayed away to protect her. I suggest talking with Ira first, maybe she can help.” Alex suggested, Lynx looked at her flatly.

“Right I will get the woman my sister is nearly glued to when not working alone and tell her that I am her girlfriend’s long-lost sister. Sixes you’re the smart one of us, I know you suck in the mornings but at least try.” Lynx drawled, Alex glared and pulled out her phone from a nearby drawer.

“I did not say to do it alone, I always look out for my top fighters.” Alex said as she sent a quick text, the moment she set the phone down Lynx tackled her in a crushing hug.

“Ack! Empress!” Alex complained as the large cat tackled the pair.

###

Ira woke as Isabella slide out of bed and off the closet to get dressed and do her job, Ira forced herself to stay in bed; Melancholy promise they would have a job for her soon enough but with the Korean war diverting a large number of the Virtues and the Sins they could not risk more being away from base, so she had to wait for things to settle first. Her phone buzzed was a pattern that said it was a casual message. Reaching over to the bedside table as Isabella came and gave her a quick kiss and coped a feel before jogging out of the room.

The message was from Alex and it was simple. {Ira got something Lynx needs help with and you are better suited for this stuff than me. So, swing by soon please.}

{Okay be there in 5.} Ira sent as a reply.

A quick shower and breakfast later she was at the door of Alexandra who quickly rushed her in and booted Tobias out stating it was girl talk. Ira looked at Lynx something bugged Ira about this woman she seemed so familiar but not in a way she could place, Lynx showed every sign of being ready to run which Ira was confused about given how she acted yesterday.

“Well to speed this along, Ira meet Marian Corsair the long lost older sister to your girlfriend.” Alex explained as she fell into her sultan chair and Empress climbed into her lap purring.

“Sixes!” Lynx screamed glaring, Ira felt the pieces click as she realized just how alike to Bella she was.

“Oh my god, Bella thinks your dead!” Ira glared at the woman who looked ashamed, a pillow hit Ira in the face as Alex glared.

“Ira it was not simple and we called you here for help to get them back together.” Alex scolded, Ira took a breath and calmed herself remembering that the woman before her grew up beside Alex which meant she was a former slave.

“Right so explain everything.” Ira ordered, already settling into a professional mindset.

###

“So, your last name is Corsair?” Charity spun her chair around to find Sekhmet staring at her, the scaled woman was looking for something in her features Charity could tell.

“My name to you is Charity, so what does it matter if my last name is Corsair?” Charity asked, tensing this woman was dangerous even without her weapons she was a reptile Blessed which meant poisons.

“Wow you are like a less furry style of your sister when you are tense.” Sekhmet laughed, Charity felt confusion.

“I don’t have any family, unless you count a pile of corpses.” Charity answered lightly, Sekhmet smiled before suddenly moving so fast Charity barely had time to shift before she was on her.

She had gone for speed her office was small to let her reach everything while sitting on her roller chair, turning into a fox she darted for the door only to be grabbed swiftly by the throat with a pair of fingers holding her muzzle shut. Before she could even to struggle she felt the edge of claws on her throat, she saw a manic light in the woman’s eyes that told her one wrong move and she would be dead.

“Don’t go calling my arena sister a corpse!” Sekhmet hissed, pupils narrowed to slits.

“No wonder Lynx came back after changing her name, you likely would have turned her just like Tipsy’s family! But your no better than us, at least when we started killing it was for more than fun.” Sekhmet hissed before throwing Charity into the wall and stalking out.

“Oh and if you hurt Kitty I will help Sedna cut you to pieces. Later Charity we should spare some time, you fast than your sister in shifting might be more of a challenge!” the cold threat followed by a happy cheering good bye left Charity scared of the woman who had been able to toy with her so easily.

###

“Oh fuck!” Lynx cursed as she opened her hip bag and read a text.

“What?” Alex asked worried by how pale Lynx looked under her fur.

“Where does Isabella work? We need to check on her now. Bellatrix just had a talk with her.” Lynx explained and Alex cursed.

“How bad is that?” Ira asked looking very concerned, Lynx shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t know it could be fine or we could find my sister half dead, she did not mention taking care of her or anything so she should be alive but I don’t know.” Lynx answered, Ira was out the door and running with Lynx and Alex a pace behind her.

Without breaking stride Lynx shifted into a large horse size leopard, Alex at once swung herself up onto her back without breaking stride as well; Ira found herself picked up and thrown behind Alex as the tiny woman guided Lynx through the halls. Ira was impressed normally running to would take Ira at least five minutes to reach the other side of the base and Charity’s office but Bast reached in less than two. Lynx dropped them and was back in her base form and through the door before Ira had even gotten her bearings.

“What!? Agh get off! What are you touching.” Isabella yelled, Ira was through the door and saw her girlfriend pinned by Bast who was running her hands over Bella swiftly.

“Are you all right? Did Trix hurt you? I swear I will murder her if she did!” Bast growled as she searched.

“Kitty relax it seems Charity is fine and Trix did nothing to severe.” Alex barked, at once Lynx relaxed and got off of Charity who was looking at Lynx with shock.

“She was telling the truth, you’re alive.” Isabella gasped, Lynx looked to dart out of the room only to find Alex blocking the door.

Sighing she turned to face her sister. “Yeah, when the slavers caught me I got sold to the Damned games where I met Sixes.” Lynx jerked a thumb at Alex who smirked at waved.

“At the time the Slavers named me kitty and later I was given the name Lynx. When I got free I searched for you but when I found you, well you were in a high class school on your way to career that would help people. I did not want to ruin that by weighing you down with my past, by the time I found you I had spent years fighting in death matches and living in a hell; you did not need a burden so I changed my name like we promised on the boat and went back to my life.” Lynx shrugged at the end and started to turn when Isabella spoke.

“Wait… I understand why you did it but please don’t leave now, my life has been hell for years trying to deal with my powers. I JUST got a girlfriend that does not complain when my mood swings or my eyes change color, my best friend has sister that she can go to complain about me or her boyfriend I don’t have that, my best friend is my girlfriend’s twin so I can’t whine to her… So maybe you can stay and we can start over?” Isabella offered, standing up and opening her arms.

“I-I-that would be nice, gods knows I need someone to vent about Sedna; she just does not get my purrfectly pawsome puns!” Lynx joked with tears in her eyes as she hugged her sister.

Ira and Alex started backing out only catching and groaning at Bella’s response. “Don’t worry something furtastic for listening to your PUNishing woes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sins fun Fact: Tyra and Thaddeus have met once long time ago when Thaddeus was doing a high profile kill at a party where Tyra was attending as Greed's assistant and she ended up making his job easier by pushing his target's date of the tenth floor balcony.


End file.
